Inicio
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: ¿Cómo fueron los juegos de Annie Cresta? ¿Como conoció realmente a Finnick? Mi versión de como fue todo. Aviso: Contiene spoilers de Sinsajo. Final alternativo. Todo pertenece a Susanne Collins.
1. La cosecha de Annie

"¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a la edición 70 de los juegos del hambre!" Escuché gritar a Caryal Neer, la guía de los tributos del distrito 4. Toda la plaza cayó en un profundo silencio mientras el alcalde leía el discurso de todos los años sobre la victoria del Capitolio sobre los distritos y la creación de los juegos del hambre con el fin de recordar los días oscuros, es decir la rebelión. Mis piernas temblaban incontroladamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a mis padres, que se me miraban aterrorizados desde los alrededores de la plaza.

Miré a mis compañeras de "celda" mientras Caryal se acercaba de nuevo a su puesto, hacia las urnas de donde saldría el nombre de la tributo del distrito 4. Mi nombre, ya que por aquel entonces tenía 16 años, estaba inscrito cinco veces en ese infernal bombo y mientras ella introducía la mano solo pensé "que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo…"

—Y la tributa de este año será… ¡Annie Cresta!

Mi cabeza se desconectó. Hasta me pareció que escuchaba el "clic" que emitió mi mente. Mis pies empezaron a andar sin recibir órdenes de nadie, y un torrente de lágrimas empezó a caer, caer y caer hasta que me pareció que lo que querían era llegar a la playa de enfrente mi casa. La playa, el mar, mi casa. No los volvería a ver nunca, pues en realidad ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de ser escogida. Ahora ya no estaba a tiempo. Ya no tenía tiempo. Sentía que un gran reloj de arena se había posado encima de mí, un reloj que hacia caer su arena lenta y compasadamente, ligeramente más deprisa cada vez. Solo me quedaba una esperanza, una voluntaria.

Antes de subir la escalera miré hacia atrás, esperando a la habitual bestia sanguinaria que se presentara con una voz alegre y amenazadora a la vez, pero nadie dijo nada. Todas me miraban con tristeza, pero al parecer no la suficiente para salvarme la vida. Resignada como nunca lo había estado antes subí las escaleras y me coloqué al lado de Caryal, sin parar de llorar, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndome los labios. Caryal me palmeó un poco la espalda intentando ser reconfortante y me susurró.

—Las cámaras te están mirando Annie, no escondas la cara a todo el Capitolio.

En ese momento me enfadé un poco ¿Por qué diablos tenía que preocuparme por quedar bien con el capitolio si moriría de todas formas? Entonces no consideré la posibilidad de ganar patrocinadores, pero no hubiera cambiado nada a fin de cuentas. De todas formas levanté el rostro tan alto como pude, pero no pude detener el llanto, que manchaba el vestido y que en unos instantes mancharía el suelo. Sentía las miradas del distrito mirarme fijamente, el capitolio mirarme fijamente, los mentores y el alcalde mirarme fijamente. Todo el mundo tenía la vista posada en mí, y yo no podía parar de llorar.

Al final Caryal negó con la cabeza y metió sin muchas contemplaciones la mano en el bombo de los tributos masculinos. Al darse cuenta de que no había mencionado lo que hacía, por mucho que todos lo supieran, gritó con ánimos renovados.

—Y ahora saldrá el tributo masculino que represente el distrito 4! –Después de remover durante unos segundos para crear suspense, dijo– Y nuestro afortunado joven será… Elrik Tatcher!

Oh no, grité por dentro, y empecé a llorar más fuerte en ver que un joven de apenas 13 años se abría el paso entre la gente con paso confiado y una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. No me lo podía creer, ¿realmente él era un vocacional? ¡Si solo era un niño!

Subió al escenario de un salto y se colocó al otro lado de Caryal Neer. En realidad agradecí un poco que todo el mundo se quedara con él, por qué lo que menos deseaba era ser el maldito centro de atención. Elrik se limitaba a saludar con mucho ánimo a todo Panem y sonreír descaradamente. Entonces Caryal nos hizo dar las manos, pero antes de marcharnos nos retuvo un momento.

—Y ahora señoras y señores, en petición del Capitolio, nos hablará el orgullo del distrito 4 y ahora mentor Finnick Odair!

Cuando Caryal dijo esto, Finnick se levantó con una sonrisa amplía que solo se dirigía a la pantalla y se dirigió al centro del escenario. Solo me di cuenta que me había quedado sola junto a él cuando me fregó la espalda con su mano intentando calmar mis espasmos. Recuerdo que el contacto con su piel, aunque fuera solo por encima de la tela, me despejó como una ola de agua salada mojándome la cara. Miré asustada hacia Caryal, que me miraba con envidia y sorpresa a la vez y a Elrik, que solo me pareció enfadado por robarle la audiencia. Entonces me quedó claro que ese chico quería ganar. Cosa que solo significaba que me mataría a la primera oportunidad. Mientras tanto Finnick me acariciaba la espalda y hablaba a la cámara diciendo que era un honor hablar para ellos y que estaba deseando verlas. No me extrañó que solo se dirigiera al público femenino, conociendo su trabajo.

Y después de dedicar unas pocas palabras más, dejó de acariciarme la espalda y se retiró a un lado para que los pacificadores nos llevaran al palacio de justicia. Ahí me esperaban en una lujosa sala mis padres, que no dejaron de llorar, abrazarme y besarme hasta que se los quisieron llevar. Entonces los agarré tan fuerte como pude y les dije que fueran fuertes. Cuando se hubieron marchado, me esperaba sorprendentemente otra visita. Finnick Odair.

**N/A: De acuerdo, os he dejado con la intriga, soy mala. Pero no os tiréis de los pelos, el segundo capítulo ¡está casi listo! Como veis será todo en el punto de vista de Annie Cresta, y solo abarcará sus juegos y algunos capítulos posteriores a los mismos. Espero que no os parezca muy repetitivo ya que algunos fanfics también tratan de lo mismo. Prometo que este será diferente pero todo lo fiel a la historia que pueda pero si encontráis alguna falla dentro del argumento ¡decídmelo! Y nada, ojalá me dejéis reviews, os guste o no os guste la historia.**

**¡Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo!**


	2. Despedidas y reacciones

Levanté la mirada hacia aquellos ojos tan profundos como el mar que me observaban atentamente y me erguí un poco, para parecer un poco más presentable de lo que en verdad estaba. Sentía que los surcos de lágrimas empapaban todo mi cuerpo, que enrojecían mi rostro y estropeaban mi vestido. Me avergoncé por mi aspecto y por estar llorando, pues no recordaba que él hubiera hecho tal cosa cuando lo escogieron.

Se me acercó con cautela, casi sin atreverse, cosa que me extrañó bastante. ¿Por qué diablos estaba comportándose así? Me pregunté mientras se acercaba y me cogía la mano entre las suyas. Yo no podía creerlo, sus rugosas manos tocaban mis manos húmedas y frágiles. Si no estuviera en esas condiciones me habría ruborizado hasta las cejas, pero estando en ese estado solo pude bajar de nuevo la cabeza y mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—No temas, ¡vas a ganar! –Me dijo muy confiado.

—Yo no creo eso, nunca he estado entrenada para la… lucha –Dije intentando hacer la mejor elección de palabras.

—¿Nunca has sido entrenada?, ¿ni siquiera para sobrevivir en este caso?

—Nunca

Respiró hondo, y yo no podía estar más confundida. ¿De verdad creía que tenía alguna remota posibilidad de ganar los juegos, o siquiera sobrevivir a la cornucopia? Vamos, solo tenía que haberme visto cuando me escogieron en la cosecha. Bueno, en realidad me había visto, solo intentaba alentarme, y no daba resultado.

—Está bien. Si no has entrenado, al menos has tenido que pescar, ¿no es así?

—Sí, ¿pero de que puede servir?

—Al menos, si hay acceso al mar no morirás por inanición.

—¿Y si no hay mar?

—Concentrémonos en otra cosa. Sabes pescar con lanza ¿no?

—Sí… pero no es mi fuerte

—Será tu única esperanza. Ahora escúchame bien

Levanté mi mirada para que viera que lo escuchaba atentamente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era simplemente hipnotizarte. Ladeó la cabeza como si acabara de hacer algo raro, pero siguió hablando con el mismo tono serio que pocas veces había logrado escuchar.

—¿Conocías a Elrik de antes?

—No

—Genial. No te fíes ni un pelo de él, es un vocacional, ¡por muy joven que sea! Y está dispuesto a ganar, ganándose a la audiencia y acaparando patrocinadores.

—Tampoco me daba muy buenas vibraciones, pero aun así… ¿por qué me ayudas?

—Por que seré tu mentor

—Pero… siento decirte que no tiene mucho sentido… yo no quiero matar a nadie, y lo sabes, y aun así ¿porqué te molestas en apostar por el caballo perdedor?

—porqué… tenemos que irnos

No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de dos pacificadores que nos llevarían al tren. Rápidamente nos dejamos las manos y nos dirigimos a por Mags y Elrik que nos aguardaban en la puerta. Por lo visto la anciana de 75 años no se quería perder la juerga, o quizás le había parecido un buen partido. Finnick no podía estar más equivocado a la hora de escogerme a mí y no a esa pequeña máquina de matar. Tenía que descubrir los motivos de su elección.

Las cámaras me cegaron al salir de allí junto a Elrik, el cual parecía entrenado asta para los flashes. Ignoré todos los periodistas y entré en el vagón como si me fuera la vida en ello, y unos minutos después arrancamos y salimos de allí. Adiós _mi_ distrito 4, murmuré casi inaudiblemente.

**N/A: Siento que sea un capítulo tan breve, pero es solo un conector. Prometo que el próximo (la llegada al capitolio, el estilista y la desfilada) será más interesante, y más largo, por supuesto. No sé si habéis notado la diferencia entre Annie y Katniss, porque evidentemente Annie es mucho más sensible que Katniss y no tiene a nadie por quien luchar… aun. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han incluido en sus autores e historias favoritas y especialmente a 07vampire-ghost por su review.**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo tres: "Llegada al nuevo mundo"!**


	3. Llegada a un nuevo mundo

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo tres: "Llegada al nuevo mundo"!**

Grotesco. No encontraba otra palabra para describir todo aquello. Mi habitación constaba de una enorme cama, un enorme armario, un enorme sillón, una enorme ventana y un enorme cuarto de baño. De hecho, me pareció que me había encogido cuando entré allí ¿Era mucho pedir abrir la puerta y encontrar mi minúscula habitación del distrito cuatro, con una cama llena de arena y una pequeña ventana con vistas al mar? Bueno, quizás sí, me dije desesperanzada. No volvería a dormir en aquella estancia nunca más. Me derrumbé en esa cómoda cama, donde fácilmente podría haber dormido toda mi familia y me eché a llorar de nuevo, deseando que cuando levantara la mirada todo volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando ya era cerca de la hora de cenar, Caryal acudió a mi puerta para llevarme al comedor. Me cambie de ropa rápidamente por un vestido por las rodillas amarillo, me lavé la cara y le abrí la puerta a una muy enfadada Caryal que me arrastró por los pasadizos del tren hasta llegar a el vagón comedor. Bueno, lo más destacable de aquel lugar era que tenía una mesa enorme, con sillas enormes y caras y estaba toda repleta de comida. Elrik estaba ya en la mesa, atiborrándose de comida. Mags lo miraba un poco mosqueada, pero aun así no se quedaba atrás. Me senté con ellos y empecé a buscar algo comestible, porque no me sonaban ni la mitad de las cosas que veía enfrente mis ojos. Frutas de colores vivos, carnes rojas como la sangre, salsas de mil-y-un sabores y otras guarniciones que no me apetecía identificar. Como no tenía apenas hambre cené tan solo unos pocos pescados fritos.

Entonces me levanté de la mesa para irme a llorar un rato, pero Mags me detuvo con uno de sus murmurios. Me voltee y Elrik me tradujo que teníamos que ver las cosechas, pero lo ignoré. No quería verles los rostros a todos aquellos niños. No quería ver el rostro de los vocacionales, que estarían esperando a matarme. No quería ver a los que como yo habían estado escogidos injustamente. No quería ver el ridículo que había hecho en mi cosecha, así que me voltee de nuevo y fui a mi cuarto a llorar un rato más, porque sabía que dudosamente podría dormir aquella noche.

Mientras andaba hacia mi cuarto fui contando minutos. Las cosechas, a no ser por algún contratiempo, solían durar unos 3 minutos por tributo, así que fui contando y contando hasta llegar a la habitación. Me estiré otra vez en la cama y seguí contando minutos llegando así a 36 minutos. Conté unos minutos más de himno y cuando ya estuvieron terminados me acosté con la conciencia parcialmente tranquila. No tendría que verlos, nadie me podía obligar.

No paraba de removerme en la cama. No era como mi cama, era sumamente blanda y eso seguro que resentiría mi espalda ¡pero qué más daba, estaría muerta en pocos días! Reflexioné. De pronto escuché algo fuera de mi cuarto. Unos pasos, y alguien que llamaba a mi puerta. Me levanté de golpe y fui a abrir un poco aliviada por poder posponer el sueño durante un tiempo indeterminado, pero al abrir la puerta se me heló la sangre. Ahí, en frente de mi, Finnick Odair me esperaba con solo unos pantalones de dormir y una cinta. Y yo ahí que todavía ni me había quitado el vestido. Me sentí patética.

—No te he visto viendo la cosecha, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Me dijo con falsa preocupación, sabía perfectamente que había estado haciendo.

—Yo sí, solo estoy un poco… cansada –Mentí con desánimo.

—Vaya, ¿y qué has estado haciendo esta tarde?

Bueno, tenía que aceptar que me había pillado por completo. Lo miré con cara de odio, o toda la cara de odio que le podía poner y le dije.

—Bueno, ¿y para que has venido?

—Supuse que querrías ver las cosechas ahora que estas más despierta ¿te apetece?

—Bueno yo…

No podía negarlo. No quería ver a las caras de los niños que me matarían o me vería obligada matar. No quería verlos bajo ningún concepto. Además estaba Elrik, que seguro que ya se había estudiado todos los nombres y cualidades y estaba preparándose en su cuarto, con una sonrisa vencedora y sádica plasmada en su rostro.

—Está bien. No he ido a verlas porque no quiero verlos más de lo esctríctamente necesario. Me dan…

—¿Miedo?

—Bueno, algo así…

—Está bien, no te preocupes, ahora Elrik no está y podremos verlo tranquilamente y pasar tu cosecha ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miré unos instantes comprobando si realmente hablaba en serio, y como consideré que así era asentí a su propuesta. Me guió por los pasadizos hasta llegar a una sala con un televisor grandioso y un sofá también enorme.

—Tengo una pregunta en mente… ¿porque aquí es todo tan… grande?

—En el Capitolio siempre han sido muy exagerados –Me aseguró con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro y él se levantó para poner la película, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se fue diciendo que enseguida volvía. Unos minutos después volvió con un gran bol lleno de terrones de azúcar y me ofreció uno, pero no lo acepté.

Los tributos del 1 eran vocacionales, como cabe esperar, igual que los del distrito dos. Los tributos del distrito 3 fueron los que me dieron más lástima, pues la niña tenía solo 12 años y el chico 14. No tenían pinta de vocacionales en absoluto.

Y entonces llegó el distrito cuatro. Aparté la mirada todo lo que pude de la pantalla, intentando que las lágrimas no me saltaran esa vez. Fallé un poco. Finnick me acarició el brazo como lo había hecho hacia pocas horas en el escenario y me sentí un poco mejor, después volví a mirar y andábamos por el distrito 5, donde los tributos también eran bastante jóvenes.

Y así fueron pasando las cosechas. Ese año habían niños más jóvenes de lo normal, quizás porque los vocacionales se estaban entrenando, no me quedo muy claro. Cuando acabamos de ver el distrito 12 (unos críos que parecían esqueletos andantes) apagamos la televisión y nos quedamos unos minutos en un silencio incómodo. Finalmente dije.

—Lo siento Finnick

—¿Porqué?

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, son… muy pequeños, y yo… ¡yo soy incapaz de hacer daño a alguien!

—No tienes porque hacer daño a nadie

—No se lo haré, pero entonces voy a perder la vida en la arena.

—Hay otras alternativas Annie, puedes resistirte

—Sí, ¿Cómo tú lo hiciste, no Finnick?

Ahí quizás me pasé un poco, pero no podía recrearse en la idea de que ganaría. Si sobrevivía a la Cornucopia lo más probable es que me matara un vocacional al día siguiente. No merecía la pena luchar por mí.

—Pero ya esta ¿te rindes?

—No puedo hacer otra cosa, solo intentar sobrevivir todo lo que pueda, pero no me creo capaz. Nunca me he manejado en el bosque, nunca he ido a cazar, no sé sobre plantas ni sobre fuego, ¡no sé ni hacer una red decente!

—Tienes tiempo de aprender Annie, pero solo lo harás si no te rindes tan fácilmente. Ahora atiende. Si quieres puedes ganar, yo te puedo entrenar para que sobrevivas ahí fuera, pero si tú abandonas no podré hacer nada, ¿entiendes? Necesito unos cimientos, y has de prometerme que te esforzarás al máximo.

—Lo pensaré

—Me conformo con eso. Por ahora.

Y eso fue todo. Nos levantamos y cada uno se fue a su habitación sin comentar nada al otro, apenas pude responder sus buenas noches, y cuando me tumbé en la cama con el pijama empecé a meditar de nuevo, ahora un poco más aserenada.

No podía ganar. Ni con la ayuda del gran Finnick Odair ni aprendiendo a lanzar lanzas correctamente. Pero ahora tenía un reto. Debía intentar no herir a nadie durante mi paso por la arena, era lo más correcto, por lo que tendría que aprender supervivencia, aprender a ser autónoma. Quizás podía quedar entre los ocho últimos, pero solo si fijaba mi objetivo, y ya lo tenía fijado.

Así que me acosté de nuevo, esta vez un poco más tranquila. Me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente exhausta después de tantas emociones, y increíblemente conseguí dormir sin pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, Caryal me levantó con su ánimo habitual. Me dijo que aquel dia me harían un "macro tratamiento de belleza" y conocería a mi estilista, que al parecer era de los mejores que había tenido el distrito 4. Teniendo en cuenta que los trajes del distrito 4 eran siempre sobre lo mismo (sirenas, peces, marineros, o hasta algas marinas) no resultaba muy esperanzador.

Cuando terminé el desayuno me llevaron delante de tres individuos llamados When, Chack y Meryslee que me dejaron totalmente expuesta. La verdad es que nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza antes, y no creí que mi cara se pudiera poner tan roja como lo estaba. Me cepillaron el pelo hasta eliminar las pequeñas ondulaciones que tenia de por si dejándolo absolutamente lacio y sin gracia. Me recortaron las uñas, me trataron con cremas, me depilaron (algo que nunca olvidaré) y luego me dejaron así, tal cual, completamente desnuda a la espera de mi estilista.

No se hizo esperar. Llegó cuando debía ser un poco más del mediodía, y cuando lo vi entrar creí estar delante de un plátano de metro setenta. Estaba todo el pintado de amarillo, excepto la piel que era de un tono oliváceo bastante bonito. No parecía haberse retocado la cara como mi equipo de preparación, pero tenía un aire artificial que no me daba buena espina, pero contra todo pronóstico resultó ser un buen estilista, aunque escogió el tema que savia que escogería. Sirena. Iba a ser una sirena.

Tres horas más tarde me miré en el espejo con el traje puesto. Me había vuelto a ondular el pelo y colocado perlas y pechinas en el, le había dado a mi cuerpo un ligero toque iridiscente con no se qué cosa y por ultimo me había colocado una falda que se asemejaba a una cola y una especie de sujetador lleno de pechinas i telas parecidas a algas. La verdad es que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Tartamudeé unas gracias al estilista, que se pensó que estaba emocionada por lo _guapa _que había quedado. Me condujo a las carrozas, donde me esperaban Elrik y Finnick. Cuando vi a Elrik no pude contenerme la risa. Lo habían vestido idéntico a mí, con pechinas en el pelo y cola de sireno. Estaba ridículo. Finnick empezó a reírse conmigo intentando evitar la cara de Elrik pero este se dio cuenta igual, por lo que se marchó muy indignado.

Después de un buen rato Finnick me miró a mí y soltó un silbido.

—¡Estás guapísima!

—G… G… ¡Gracias!

—Cuando subas ahí arriba solo has de saludar y mirar al frente. Nada más. Te adorarán.

Agradecí su consejo y después me subí a la carroza con Elrik. Cuando nos tocó desfilar sentí un montón de voces chillando nuestros nombres, mandándome besos e intentando agarrar los que yo lanzaba al aire. Por un momento me sentí bien, hasta que recordé porqué estaba allí.

Cuando nos hicieron bajar tras escuchar el discurso del presidente busqué a Finnick por todas partes, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.

**N/A: Bueno, para quien esté impaciente en el capítulo siguiente van a empezar los juegos del hambre. Por otro lado he acabado Sinsajo, o Mockingjay y me he traumatizado tanto que voy a hacer un cambio de rumbo en esta historia. Finnick no va a morir. Así que si os gusta ser fidedignos al cien por cien de la historia dejad de leer ahora, aunque todavía queda un tiempo. **

**Y nada, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "comienzan los juegos" y muchas gracias para quien me a puesto en historias faboritas y me ha dejado un review.**


	4. Comienzan los juegos

Lo busqué durante horas, hasta que caí en la cuenta de donde debía estar.

Ejerciendo su _trabajo_ del capitolio.

Me golpeé la cabeza con los puños maldiciendo mi estupidez. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Finnick, eso seguía siendo el capitolio y yo seguía en los juegos. No debía olvidar eso ni por un momento.

Y con este pensamiento me fui otra vez a mi nuevo cuarto del edificio de alto rendimiento, con la cabeza baja y pensando en los entrenamientos del día siguiente. Por lo que sabía, en los entrenamientos había algunas paradas donde los tributos aprendían habilidades para la supervivencia o practicaban con armas.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me quité rápidamente el vestidito de sirena y me acosté en la cama, con el maquillaje y las perlas en el pelo sin quitar.

A la mañana siguiente me maldije por haberme dejado todo aquello mientras me daba una ducha y me arrancaba las perlas y pechinas a estirones. El maquillaje fue más sencillo de quitar pero me dejé toda la cara roja. Cuando volví a mi cuarto una Avox me había dejado un conjunto de pantalones y camiseta azul marino bastante estrecho que me puse sin rechistar, aunque fuera de lo más incómodo. Después me calcé unas zapatillas a conjunto y salí hacia el comedor dispuesta a comer tanto como me dejara mi estómago. Me senté en la mesa sin mirar si había alguien y empecé a atiborrarme de fruta, yogurt, cereales y otros alimentos cuando alguien soltó una carcajada y me dijo que si seguía comiendo acabaría por explotar. Levanté la vista para echar una mala mirada a quien se reía de mi cuando me encontré con esos ojos verdes como el mar. Finnick.

—Me trae sin cuidado explotar

—vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿y esos ánimos?

Quería contestarle algo muy fuerte, pero no encontré las palabras. Solo volteé un poco la cabeza y seguí comiendo. Finnick siguió hablando de no sé qué estrategia y no sé qué talleres, pero yo solo lo escuchaba a medias pensado en con quien había pasado la noche, una noche donde tenía que haber estado a mi lado.

Los días fueron pasando muy deprisa. Los tres días de entrenamiento finalizaron, y al fin pude aprender a hacer fuego, distinguir plantas, camuflarme y en definitiva a ser autosuficiente. También aprendí a manejarme con la lanza aunque deseaba no tener que utilizarla.

Finnick estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, supuse que intentando compensar su falta. Yo intenté mantenerme fría las primeras veces, pero luego acabé cayendo y tomando confianza con él, hasta llegar al punto de confiarnos todos los secretos. Él me contó sus experiencias en los juegos, sus pesadillas, sus miedos, y yo le conté mi nerviosismo, mis dudas y básicamente mi terror por lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando llegó el día del entrenamiento privado pregunté a Finnick que debía hacer. ¿Tirar lanzas? ¿Camuflarme? ¿Clasificar plantas? Él me dijo que lo mejor era que tirara unas cuantas lanzas o que hiciera una red. Me decanté por la primera.

Los tributos iban pasando y con ellos aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Elrik no tardó más de un cuarto de hora en fascinar a los jueces y después me citaron a mí.

Los jueces estaban sentados en una mesa llena de comida. Cuando me vieron entrar algunos susurraron "la sirena" y otros simplemente dejaron de prestar atención. Me dirigí a la sección de las lanzas y tiré unas 15, de las cuales solo encerté siete. Los jueces me dijeron que ya era suficiente y me fui desesperanzada hacia la sala contigua, donde Finnick, Mags y Elrik me esperaban expectantes. Cuando les conté que había hecho, Elrik se alivió un poco, pero Mags y Finnick se miraron preocupados. No era una buena señal.

Por la noche nos reunimos al fin para ver las puntuaciones. Los primeros 6 tributos obtuvieron buenas puntuaciones, y Elrik obtuvo un nueve, cosa que me confirmó que era una pequeña máquina de matar. Esperé a que apareciera mi imagen aterrorizada cuando un 7 iluminó la pantalla. ¡Un siete! Inmediatamente me relajé pensando en que esa puntuación no estaba nada mal y Finnick y Mags me dijeron que estaba muy bien. Elrik se limitó a mirarme con desconfianza.

Los siguientes tributos no obtuvieron notas muy altas, siendo el diez la puntuación más alta. Los que peor puntuación obtuvieron ese año, como solía suceder fueron los chicos del distrito doce, que enseguida reconocí por haber desfilado completamente desnudos recubiertos de una capa de hollín. Un tres para el chico y un uno para la chica.

Después de ver las puntuaciones nos fuimos a acostar, pero no pude contener las pesadillas del todo. La angustia que me daba estar a tres días de los juegos no me dejó descansar ni un minuto, así que me resigné a recostarme en un sillón hasta que se hiciera de día.

Caryal me despertó la mañana siguiente tras haber dormido un par de horas diciéndome que tenía que ir a desayunar rápidamente para encontrarme con mi mentor y preparar la entrevista.

Cando me encontré con él tras desayunar me sonrió y me dijo.

—Hola Annie, ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

—Bastante mal, no he podido apenas dormir…

—Ven, que prepararemos la entrevista

Y nos fuimos a su cuarto a prepararme. Me senté en un sillón con él y discutimos sobre la personalidad que mostraría en la entrevista.

—Podrías mostrarte fascinada por estar aquí

—¿Fascinada por qué me van a matar?

—Sí, quizás no es una buena idea. Podrías… no, tampoco das el perfil de orgullosa, ni de amenazadora, hostil o excéntrica… quizás ser divertida

—¿Divertida?

—Responder con sentido del humor a todas las preguntas, haciendo chistes y eso…

—Es que no soy nada graciosa… ni mucho menos en esta situación

—Te entiendo. Entonces… se tu misma, pero contestando lo que creas más conveniente, todo el mundo miente en la entrevista

—Está… Está bien…

Y así nos pasamos todo el día preparando la entrevista. Finnick tomó la postura del presentador Caesar Flickerman y entonces, para darle más efecto, pidió a la cocina un plato lleno de perejil y se lo tiró encima, cosa que nos hizo reírnos alrededor de una hora. Sus preguntas con acento capitolino hicieron que ese día nos lo pasáramos bien al margen de los juegos, como si estuviéramos ahí por otra razón. Me abría encantado que ese día nunca terminara, pero así lo hizo y tuve que volver a mi triste cuarto.

En ese momento empecé a darme cuenta de que necesitaba a Finnick más de lo que hubiera deseado.

El día siguiente me tuvieron todo el día maquillando, peinando y puliendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme prácticamente irreconocible. Me recogieron el pelo en un medio recogido con más perlas y una cosa que me dijeron que se llamaba purpurina.

A última hora de la tarde llegó mi estilista que dio al fin el visto bueno y me puso el vestido con cuidado. Era innegable que el vestido era fantástico, y se amoldaba a mi figura perfectamente, no como el otro de sirena. Las mangas y la falda estaban hechas de una tela y quedaba muy bufada, mientras que el cuerpo del vestido estaba lleno de pechinas y lo que me pareció que eran zafiros. Me sentí deslumbrante.

Entonces nos llevaron al sitio donde se harían las entrevistas, al parecer un plató que daba a una plaza del capitolio. Todos los capitolinos se habían congregado allí para vernos brillar antes de vernos morir. Tétrico.

Los tributos del primer distrito se presentaron con disfraces llenos de joyas, y sin mucha variación fueron los del segundo y tercero, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ello, por lo que mi sensación de "deslumbre" se desvaneció. Entonces sonó la bocina y me dirigí al lado del Caesar de verdad, y al verlo con un pelo verde perejil no pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡Quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es nuestra sirena favorita! Déjame decirte que estas deslumbrante esta noche Annie.

—Muchas gracias Caesar

—Y dime señorita Cresta, ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado del capitolio?

Me quede absolutamente en blanco. Intenté recordar todo lo que había hecho desde que llegué, pero solo podía pensar en el día anterior con Finnick. Decidí dar una respuesta falsa a medias.

—Bueno señor Flickerman… llegué aquí hace muy pocos días, y todo lo que me rodea es impresionante, pero sin duda me quedo con los vestidos que me ha confeccionado mi estilista, ¡es genial!

Lancé un beso a mi estilista al cual se le escapaban las lágrimas en primera fila y busqué a Finnick con la mirada, que solo me sonrió. El público parecía parcialmente contento, pero tenía que continuar.

—Que detalle más bonito Annie, sin duda te lo agradecerá, y sigamos con un tema un poco más espinoso. Yo no te lo preguntaría, ¡pero la audiencia nos lo está pidiendo a gritos!

—Oh, ¡no me dejes con el suspense! –Dije intentando sonar interesada y divertida como me había sugerido Finnick.

—Claro que no, dinos Annie, ¿cuál es tu relación con tu mentor Finnick Odair, el rompecorazones del Capitolio?

El mundo se paró. Pude oír las pequeñas risitas del público deseosos de saber más, a Finnick tragar saliva muy fuerte y a Caesar mirarme con cara inquisitiva. Decidí ser parcialmente sincera.

—Bueno… Finnick es un buen mentor, ¡si se le hace caso! –Dije con una sonrisa divertida y falsa a más no poder.

—¡Y habrás dejado muchos corazones rotos en tu distrito siendo tan guapa como eres!

—Bueno, la verdad es que no…

—Intrigante. Y cuéntanos, ¿qué dices de tu 7 de puntuación?

—¡Nunca creí que lograría una puntuación tan alta!

—¿Y tienes alguna arma secreta que nos puedas confesar?

—Si te la contara… ¡ya no sería secreta!

PIIIIP

Uf, me sentí muy aliviada cuando la bocina sonó y pude marcharme de allí. Me senté con los otros tributos, y me dispuse a escuchar que diría Elrik, en el cual no había pensado desde el día anterior. Elrik también llevaba un traje con pechinas y perlas, cosa que me pareció bastante ridícula y me hizo pensar en que este año había dos tributos chica.

Contestó a las preguntas sin estirarse mucho, pero haciendo alarde de su facilidad para matar e intentando ganarse al público. Cuando le sonó la bocina, se dirigió a mi lado y yo sin mediar palabra me marché por donde veía que se iban los tributos del primer distrito.

Me fui a mi habitación, todavía más nerviosa que hacía dos noches. Mañana voy a morir, mañana voy a morir… me repetía sin parar. Pensé en las cosas que me iba a perder: Tener novio, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, una familia, hijos, envejecer… nada, todo estaba perdido. Pero bien mirado… ¿con quien podía compartir todo aquello? Nadie en el distrito 4 me había conquistado, y la verdad es que nunca había tenido ningún amigo a quien contarle un secreto. Hasta hacia poco.

Finnick. Su nombre empezó a retumbarme en la mente, y mis pensamientos tomaron un curioso tono verde mar, que en un principio creí que era de mis ojos, pero me sorprendí al pensar en los suyos. Ojos que me recordaban al distrito 4, a quien era, ojos que sonreían al devolverme la mirada. Ojos que hipnotizaban… ojos que… ojos que quería.

¡NO, no, no, no! No podía creer lo que sucedía. Yo Annie Cresta sintiendo algo así, una noche antes de los juegos. Absurdo.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con el terror en las venas. Me duche y empecé a pensar en mis últimas acciones: Mi última ducha, mi último desayuno decente, la última vez que me cambié de ropa y finalmente, la última vez que vería a Finnick Odair.

Sin pensármelo dos veces lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo abracé tan fuerte que le tendrían que haber salido las tripas por la boca. No quería derramar lágrimas, pero algunas se me escaparon por defecto. El me devolvió el abrazo y me dijo que todo saldría bien, aún sabiendo que no iba a ser así, por supuesto. Volví a mirar sus ojos color del mar y me dijo.

—Todo va a salir bien. Cuando empiece sal corriendo de la cornucopia y aléjate a buscar algún sitio seguro. No confíes en Elrik ni en los demás tributos ¿entendido?

—Si…

Y eso fue todo. Ni besos, ni abrazos ni nada que hubiera deseado hacer antes de morir. Unas simples palmaditas en el brazo y ya estaba en el aerodeslizador junto a mi estilista, que me hablo de algunas características de mi conjunto y me agradeció haberlo nombrado en la entrevista.

Una hora más tarde bajamos del aerodeslizador y nos condujeron por lo que debía ser el sótano de la arena. Llegamos a un cuarto con un tubo y mi estilista me dijo que me colocara.

—Mm… señor, una pregunta, todavía no le he preguntado cómo se llama…

—Ah pequeña Annie, me llamo Myller.

Me sorprendió el dato ya que esperaba un nombre mucho más extravagante.

Entonces el tubo se cerró alrededor mío y solo pude mirar al frente, donde mi cementerio se mostraba ante mí y todo Panem.

**N/A: Bueno, como veis he pulsado el botón de acelerado de la historia, porqué de todo esto lo único que interesa es que Annie descubre sus sentimientos por Finnick. He de aclarar que Caesar se pasa un poco con las preguntas, pero no porque él lo quiera, es solo para complacer la audiencia. Los siguientes capítulos seguirán el transcurso de los juegos en POV de Annie, y se ralentizara el asunto (o volverá al ritmo normal, como lo queráis ver)**

****Contestando a Annggi: Si, a mí tampoco me gusta nada cambiar la historia. Encuentro el sentido a todas las muertes de los personajes, hasta le encuentro el simbolismo a la muerte de Prim, uno de mis personajes favoritos, y como no, tampoco me parece incorrecta la muerte de Finnick. Sin embargo es la pena la que me arrastra a cambiar el rumbo del fic, necesito quedar en paz conmigo misma (si, ya sé que suena raro pero es la verdad) y por eso he decidido cambiarlo. Sin embargo todavía queda mucho para el final, y todavía tengo que pensar cómo acabarlo. Y por cierto, ¡gracias por leer!****

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (la cacería) ¡ y gracias a Sorcieres de la neige por los review! **


	5. La cacería

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15

Era confuso. Todo el mundo empezó a correr al centro de la cornucopia donde habían dispuesto comida, armas y otros objetos. Decidí hacer caso de mi mentor y correr tan lejos como pude de allí, cuando de repente una mochila voló enfrente de mí. No quise saber de dónde había salido, solo la cogí y corrí más deprisa.

La arena era un inmenso desierto, solo pude percatarme de eso. Sin embargo estaba muy desnivelado, y se podían ver muchas cuevas. Habían montañas de arena, arboles y cactus pequeños. A medida que iba avanzando me di cuenta de que ese desierto parecía no acabar nunca, y tampoco parecía haber ninguna corriente de agua. Estuve divagando durante horas, hasta que encontré una cueva donde esconderme, bastante hundida y que yo solo percibí porque me caí adentro.

Cuando comprobé que nadie me había seguido, abrí la mochila y encontré una gran sorpresa. Dentro había un paquete de galletas, un botiquín con pastillas y vendajes y un pequeño machete. También disponía de una manta pequeña con la que cubrí el suelo de la cueva.

Con mucho cuidado salí al exterior de la cueva para encontrar algo comestible. Los árboles no eran frutales, y en esas condiciones, si intentaba hacer un fuego me descubriría. De hecho no hacía falta para nada un fuego, pues hacía calor. MUCHO CALOR.

Bajé corriendo a la cueva para refugiarme del calor y noté por primera vez que el suelo estaba frío. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Empecé a escarbar la arena de la cueva con mucha energía hasta que descubrí que allí había agua. Agua dulce. Me bebí toda la que me cupo en las manos sintiéndome enormemente feliz de haber encontrado una fuente de agua potable. Restringí aquella zona exclusivamente para el agua y me preparé mejor la manta que me serviría de cama. Cualquiera diría que estaba de acampada.

Esperé que se hiciera de noche para salir, porque de día hacia un calor horrible. Entonces se escuchó el himno de Panem y empezaron a verse caras de los niños muertos ese día, mayoritariamente en el baño de sangre. El chico del 3, la chica del 5, los dos del 6, el chico del 7, los dos del 9, la chica del 10 y los dos del 12 habían perdido ya la vida. Un escalofrío me recubrió la espalda. Al menos Elrik seguía vivo.

Cuando el cielo se volvió otra vez oscuro salí otra vez a el exterior, aunque hacia mucho frio. Empecé a inspeccionar el lugar hasta que encontré unas bayas comestibles. Cogí la mitad de manera disimulada para no delatarme y me las comí en la cueva.

Entonces pensé en dormir de nuevo. Dormir. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo con 13 tributos listos para matarme? Demasiada presión, concluí. Me estiré en mi cama improvisada con el estómago rugiendo salvajemente y intenté pensar en mi casa, en el mar, en Finnick… las lágrimas no dejaron de caer en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un cañonazo, concretamente dos cañonazos. No me sorprendieron, porque estando en un ambiente así era evidente que esos juegos no iban a durar nada, pero me alteró saber que el asesino estaba a pocos metros de distancia. Rápidamente recogí todo lo que tenia y me lancé a un lugar seguro de la cueva, esperando a que pasaran.

Pasaron unos minutos, y con temor pensé que los asesinos se habían quedado allí a hacer un campamento, pero pronto deseché la idea, hacia demasiado calor para estar al esterior. Me armé de valor y saqué mi cabeza de la cueva. Lo que encontré no fueron tributos, sino unos enormes escorpiones.

Escorpiones negros, con un agujón tan grande que me podrían perforar la cabeza de un espasmo. Me metí en la cueva rápidamente. Tenía que huir de allí sin que ningún escorpión me capturara en el intento. A sabiendas de que todo Panem podría escucharme si me estaban enfocando, o al menos si no me enfocaban estaba segura de que Finnick me escucharía, susurre: Por favor, necesito ayuda.

Intenté pensar en todo lo que sabía de escorpiones. Al parecer eran venenosos, una cualidad que el capitolio no les debió quitar. Al ser de un tamaño como de potros era bastante improbable matarlos. ¿Así como los distraería? De golpe cayo un paracaídas en el centro de la cueva. Por un momento temí que me hubieran descubierto pero al no notar movimiento me acerqué al paracaídas con mucho cuidado y lo abrí. Contenía un paquete de cerillas, con una única cerilla.

¡Finnick estás loco! Pensé, aunque estuve agradecida de que me intentara ayudar. Tenía que actuar rápido así que recogí mi pequeño campamento, y me coloqué la mochila, dispuesta a enfrentarme a la muerte de frente por primera vez.

Los escorpiones seguían bien despiertos, y me horroricé al ver la sangre en sus pinzas. Rápidamente y sin mirarlos a penas quemé el paquete con la cerilla y se lo lance, cosa que los hizo enloquecer, pero no fijarse en la chica que salía corriendo de allí como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Llegué a otra sección de la arena, también desértica, pero sin cuevas. Era prácticamente imposible esconderse. Sin embargo encontré más comestibles, es decir unas cuantas bayas. Las recogí y me comí la mitad, guardando la otra. Desdichadamente no podría subsistir con ellas por mucho tiempo. ¡Maldito desierto!

Anduve por la arena lo restante de la mañana, hasta que me di cuenta de que andaba en círculos. No había ni un triste matojo donde esconderse, ni una triste sombra a la que aferrarse. Me sentía sedienta y hambrienta, pues no había comido nada saludable en las últimas horas. Finalmente encontré una pequeña acumulación de arboles (llamarlo bosque habría sido exagerado) donde me dejé caer y desmayarme por el calor, agotamiento y miedo.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, este capítulo es bastante corto, solo estoy presentando la arena. A lo mejor os ha parecido un poco extraña la valentía de Annie, pero creo que todo el mundo habría preferido intentar eso a quedarse en la cueva. **

**Sí, estoy incluyendo detalles que da Katniss sobre otros juegos, como por ejemplo los trajes (o no trajes del distrito 12) o lo que comenta sobre un año con una arena desértica, que para colmo es lo peor que se puede encontrar Annie.**

** ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos i demás!**

**Y ahora si me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:"Alianzas no declaradas"**


	6. Alianzas no declaradas

Habían pasado tres días desde que empezaron los juegos, y ya solo quedábamos 8.

Los juegos acabarían pronto, estaba segura de eso. El entorno era abrupto y cruel, sin un lugar de escondrijo, un lugar donde evadirse. Siempre tenía que estar alerta por los tributos, por los mutos o por no morir de calor o de inanición. Porque sí, habían aparecido más mutos en la arena de los 70 juegos del hambre.

Los escorpiones eran bichitos en comparación de lo que me encontré en las ramas de los arboles. Eran una especie de lagartijas de colores vivos y mareantes, que a la que te acercabas mucho a ellas te lanzaban un veneno púrpura que te encendía ahí mismo. Pude comprobarlo con la chica del distrito 11, a la que vi prenderse desde la lejanía. Si cerraba los párpados, todavía podía verla arder.

Me sentía cada vez más inestable. Rota. Me iba tambaleando de un lado al otro de la arena, con los ojos muy abiertos, y esperando a cualquier ataque. No comía apenas, por no encontrar la comida y por no querer comer. No dormía, por no tener oportunidad y por no tener ganas. Cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día que pasaba en la arena era un infierno constante y repetitivo. Monstruos, muerte, asesinos, no había escapatoria, solo podía esperar a que alguien me matara de una vez.

Pero sin embargo tenía miedo a la muerte. Un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado. De hecho era evidente que había sido una frívola pensando que me podría dejar matar, que no ofrecería resistencia. Yo no deseaba morir, solo deseaba estar en otra parte, cualquiera que no fuera esa. De momento me había enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces, y nunca había sentido el deseo de morir, de no intentar escapar.

Me había encontrado a Elrik en dos ocasiones. La primera vez solo nos cruzamos, y corrí tan rápido como las piernas me lo permitieron, aunque no me persiguió. La verdad es que aquel sobreesfuerzo me costó caro, concretamente dos horas de descanso obligado.

La segunda vez no me escondí, porque no pude evitar sentir lástima por él. ¿Es que Mags no le había enviado nada? Me dije. Estaba delgadísimo, con ojeras de no dormir y su ropa eran prácticamente unos harapos. Había perdido el arma que ganó en la cornucopia, asesinando a alguien seguro. Sus ojos estaban vacios. Esa vez me compadecí de él, y le di alguna de mis bayas y lo ayudé a conseguir agua cavando. En la zona que estábamos teníamos que cavar durante mucho tiempo, pero no era imposible encontrarla.

Y sin decirnos nada creamos una alianza, aunque él no hacía apenas nada. Nos limitábamos a arrastrarnos por el desierto, separados por unos metros de distancia, sin hablar y sin mirarnos. Cuando uno paraba, paraba el otro. Cuando uno dormía, dormía el otro. Sé que esa fue una estrategia estúpida, pero no creí conveniente una alianza. Solo nos estábamos acompañando.

Y así se cumplió una semana, y solo hubo una muerte más, la del chico del 8, seguramente muerto por los vocacionales. Cuando se cumplió la semana, Elrik dijo las primeras palabras que le había escuchado decir desde que entramos a la arena.

—Gracias Annie

No encontré palabras para responder. Había estado tanto tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos, tanto tiempo encerrada en mi cabeza que solo supe ladear la cabeza en respuesta. Después de eso seguimos con nuestro habitual régimen de silencio y protección nula.

A veces, cuando me sentía muy sola pese a la compañía de Elrik y la vigilancia constante de todo el pueblo de Panem intentaba pensar en si salía con vida de allí. Más que pensar, fantaseaba con la idea de estar en otro lugar, en otro tiempo.

Habría averiguado mis sentimientos por Finnick, aunque en aquellos momentos ya lo tenía bastante claro. Lo comprendí cuando me envió mi segundo paracaídas plateado. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que estaba en la arena, y me estaba literalmente muriendo de hambre. Creo que fue justo después de despertarme de mi desmayo por sobreesfuerzo. Cuando desperté tenía un paracaídas a mi lado, lleno hasta arriba de terrones de azúcar, que todavía conservaba casi intactos.

En ese momento sentí una agradable sensación que me recorría el cuerpo, apenas comparable a aquella tarde preparando la entrevista. Sentí prácticamente fuego dentro de mis venas, y unas ganas locas de salir de la arena volando para abrazar a Finnick de nuevo. Era una sensación inevitable que desbordaba mis neuronas de tristeza y euforia. Tenía ganas de llorar y de reír, pero solo me podía quedar en la arena, allí sola, esperando a que alguien me sacara de allí mágicamente. Elrik no era mi amigo, no era mi aliado, no me cubría las espaldas, no nos hablábamos… ¿entonces que éramos? No lo sabía decir.

Y entonces fue cuando empecé a preocuparme por nuestra proximidad. Desde luego él no sería el primer tributo en matar a otro tributo que confiaba en una alianza. Es más, Finnick había hecho eso y cosas mucho peores. Pero aun así se le veía tan flojo y desvalido que era inevitable no apiadarse de él. Además no iba a ser yo quien traicionara a alguien en la arena.

Pero su lealtad me quedó comprobada dos días después. Estábamos durmiendo en el desierto, como hacíamos habitualmente. Serian las cuatro de la mañana, cuando un poderoso estruendo lo debió despertar, y luego él me despertó a mí zarandeándome el brazo. Nos miramos asustados intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando, y nos levantamos rápidamente a inspeccionar la zona. Y entonces los vimos.

Los escorpiones que me habían atacado al principio de los juegos se nos acercaban a gran velocidad. Ya no eran dos o tres, sino que eran al menos cincuenta, y algo me daba que no eran iguales a los que vi. Me quedé completamente paralizada, incapaz de hacer un movimiento, esperando a mi muerte, cuando Elrik me cogió del brazo y me arrastró por el desierto, pasando por colinas, la zona de las cuevas, otras partes que no supe identificar. Llegamos a otra parte del desierto que nunca había visitado, y me di cuenta de que la arena era muchísimo mas grande de lo que creía. Nos quedamos allí, contemplándonos y respirando para recuperar el aliento, mientras yo comprendía que lo nuestro era una verdadera alianza.

**N/A: Lo siento, es un capítulo muy corto, pero los juegos no se podían acabar en dos dias! Gracias por tooodas las reviews, y por si nadie se había percatado, voy subiendo acorde con los capítulos que tengo echos y el numero de reviews. **

**Nos vemos en "El final… para algunos" **


	7. El final para algunos

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Annie de Odair ¡Leed sus historias!**

Ocurrió apenas llegada la noche. Todo fue deprisa, pero no por ello fue menos espeluznante.

Ni enloquecedor.

Elrik y yo llevábamos el día andando por aquella nueva zona de la arena, al menos provista de pequeñas plantas de raíces comestibles. Era increíble que en algún lugar así creciera vegetación, de hecho estaba segura que los del capitolio lo habían planificado todo. Reconocimos el terreno durante horas y horas, hasta que exhaustos nos dormimos tirados por la arena de cualquier manera.

Él me volvió a despertar. Pero no con una mirada expectante, sino con una mirada realmente aterrada, tan aterrada que podía sentir el miedo correr por sus venas y su corazón palpitar Peligro, peligro.

No dudé en que todo había terminado. No dudé en cerrar los ojos para no ver los tributos que se me acercaban con sus armas improvisadas. Pero unos gritos me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, como platos. Elrik tenía todo el brazo sangrante, por lo que parecía una lanza. No alcancé a ayudarlo, no pude, se alejaba y se alejaba de mi vista. Todo se alejaba. Todo era oscuro.

Hasta que algo terminó con la oscuridad. Luz. Una inmensa y horripilante luz me dejó contemplar la cabeza de Elrik rodar y rodar por la arena, hasta llegar a mis pies manchándolos de sangre. Manchándolo todo de sangre.

Clac. Un ruido. Lo último que escuché antes de adentrarme en un lugar lleno de niebla, arena y sangre. La sangre lo impregnaba todo, el cielo, las nubes, la arena… pero todo seguía teniendo esa extraña tonalidad blanca, blanco capitolio lo denominé. Artificial, y sin ningún ápice de pureza, ningún vestigio de esperanza.

Cuando volví en mí me descubrí en una cueva que reconocí al poco. La cueva donde me había escondido la primera vez en los juegos. Allí estaba, acurrucada en la parte más oscura, deseando que todo terminara, que cesara es horrible dolor de cabeza y que dejara de haber sangre por todas partes. Y gritos. ¿Por que gritaban aquellas voces? Me tapé las orejas con la manos, y de tanta fuerza que hice hasta me dolieron. Pero los ruidos venían de dentro.

Elrik Tatcher muerto. Por mi culpa. Defendiéndome. Su sangre por todo el suelo, derramada y sin posibilidad de volver a su dueño. Sangre en mis pies, y más gritos.

Gritos agudos, gritos grabes, gritos de niños y ancianos, gritos de todo el mundo. Gritos de mis padres, gritos de Finnick, gritos de los tributos en la cornucopia. Gritos de Elrik recibiendo la lanza, y su grito silencioso antes de ser horriblemente mutilado por algún tributo bestial. ¿Por qué? Porque lo habían matado a él y no a mí. Por primera vez deseaba morir, morir para que aquel inocente niño volviera a la vida, un niño que en teoría era un vocacional, ahora entendía que solo era un mecanismo. Un mecanismo de autodefensa. Que no había funcionado para nada.

Los gritos, la niebla y la sangre se resistían de salir de mi mente, por mucho que intentara volver a la realidad. No tenía motivos para volver a la realidad, al fin y al cabo había matado a un pobre niño. Elrik estaba muerto por mi culpa, al igual que todos los tributos. Todos muertos porque yo seguía con vida. Una vida miserable, vacía y sin sentido, una vida que no merecía vivir. Los dolores de cabeza eran intensos, y las alucinaciones se mezclaban con las pesadillas, la realidad y el terror. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía moverme, solo podía permanecer allí, soñando despierta con sangre que manchaba la cueva, cabezas rodando por el suelo y una neblina de color capitolio.

Me iban llegando paracaídas de vez en cuando aunque yo apenas los podía siquiera mirar. No quería ver nada de su interior, solo quería que todo terminase, que dejaran de rodar cabezas, que mis sienes dejaran de hacer tanto daño, que los gritos dejaran de atormentarme y sumirme en una paz próxima a la muerte. Una tortura.

De vez en cuando mi nueva tortura daba un giro, y la cueva desaparecía, los paracaídas desaparecían y solo podía sentir sangre chapotear por el suelo. Sentía mis manos tocarla y mojarse en ella. Sentía cabezas rodar por encima de mis manos sin poder hacer nada. No podía gritar, no podía llorar, solo podía estar allí remojándome en ese mar rojo de dolor, pánico y angustia.

Hasta que algo empezó a caer encima mi cabeza. Algo húmedo, que primero pensé que era sangre, pero luego resulto ser agua. Agua que me despertó de mi letargo y me advirtió que algo andaba mal, aparte de mi misma. La cueva se estaba inundando, porque agua no paraba de entrar desde arriba.

Extrañamente aquello me despejó por completo y recuperé mi juicio por unos minutos. Me apresuré a salir al exterior de la cueva, que ya estaba llena de agua, y empecé a subir nadando hasta el oxígeno. Cuando llegué a la superficie del agua, que cada vez se elevaba más al cielo eché una mirada a lo que veía por ahí. Nada. No había ni mutos, ni tributos, ni ningún peligro aparente, así que solo dejé vaciar mi mente y me adentré otra vez en el agua, buceando con los ojos cerrados, imaginando estar en el mar que había detrás de mi casa.

Cuando ya estuvo todo llena, la arena parecía un enorme estanque, del cual las montañas eran las paredes. El nivel de agua no bajaba, cosa que agradecería eternamente. Pasé un buen rato buceando, quizás horas, quizás días, aunque no vi que se hiciera de noche, por lo que era poco probable. Nadaba recordando los estilos que me había enseñado mi padre de pequeña: Crol, braza, de espaldas, mariposa, haciendo el delfín o simplemente dejándome muerta, flotando por el gran estanque.

Y al fin ocurrió algo. Una horda de aerodeslizadores apareció en el cielo atravesándolo mientras que otro más grande se quedaba encima de mí. Sin pensarlo me hundí en el agua un rato más, pero hasta ahí se podían escuchar las trompetas de la victoria.

Había ganado los juegos del hambre.

**N/A: Y patapám, ya se han acabado los juegos del hambre. Pero no os deprimáis, a la historia le queda para largo, esto tan solo es una etapa. Espero que os haya gustado como he hecho mi versión loca de Annie, aunque bueno, ya la pillareis más adelante. **

** ¡Nos vemos en "Despertando"!**


	8. Despertando

Cuando me desperté, no quise haber despertado. Habría preferido seguir deambulando en ese mundo entre la vida y la inconsciencia, un lugar donde no ser culpada por nada. Pero ahora estaba aquí, en una sala blanca, de blanco capitolio. Estaba enchufada a unas cuantas máquinas que me tomaban el pulso, las respiraciones… y no sé qué señales más.

Intenté no recordar porqué estaba allí, intenté que las olas de remordimiento y terror no me alcanzaran y estar en paz, pero al fin llegaron de nuevo. Tan nítidas como si ahora estuviera en la arena. Imágenes pasaban como flashes por mi mente, imágenes horribles, gritos ensordecedores, que sin embargo no podía acallar tapándome las orejas. Los mutos de la arena me perseguían allá donde mirase, no me dejaban en paz. Los rostros de los tributos en el techo de la sala me atormentaban. Entonces sentí que la vista se me turbaba por los calmantes y entré otra vez en aquel estado de inconsciencia.

Me desperté y me dormí unas cuantas veces, hasta que comprendí que lo mejor era no moverse, para no alarmar mis constantes. Me dediqué a mirar a los escorpiones del suelo durante un cuarto de hora, hasta que al fin una enfermera vino a verme. Me hizo recostarme, cosa que no puse resistencia, y me hizo tomar unas pastillas. Acto seguido me preguntó.

—¿Quieres que haga pasar a tus familiares tesoro?

No pude responder. No supe sacar la voz de ningún lado. Solo sabía quedarme allí, en la posición que me había puesto y esperar a que no vinieran. Seguro que no querían ver una asesina. Me sentía como una asesina. Una asesina que había asegurado la muerte de 23 tributos para ganar la suya. Niños, solo eran niños. Niños que no habían hecho nada para estar allí, niños a los cuales les quedaba una vida larga por vivir. Y allí estaba yo, alguien sin motivos para seguir respirando. Sentí morir al pensar que tendría que verles las caras a sus padres o familias, a todos los distritos que habían perdido sus hijos por mi culpa. A los padres de Elrik, los Tatcher, oh dios mío, ¿que iba a decirles?

Y mientras tanto los mutos seguían corriendo por la habitación, y apenas me dejaban pensar con claridad. Desde que aquello ocurrió no podía ver con claridad, era imposible. Todo era borroso y confuso. Cualquier movimiento que ella hacía, cualquier palabra de sosiego que pronunciaba me hacía ver otra vez aquella horrible escena.

Entonces la cabeza de la enfermera cayó al suelo.

Grité. No pude evitarlo. Me tapé los ojos con las manos, como lo había hecho la última vez. Me escondí como una niña pequeña en las suaves sábanas, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, que todo fuera mi simple imaginación. Pero era demasiado real, para ser un sueño, era imposible.

O eso creía hasta que un médico me destapó las sábanas y me abrió los ojos. La enfermera estaba allí, con su cabeza bien colocada, igual que la del médico. El médico me empezó a hablar con cara preocupada, pero yo estaba demasiado acaparada para escuchar sus palabras. Había sido real, o eso me lo había parecido. Si era así, ¿me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Todo lo que había visto en la cueva y ahora experimentaba en la habitación era solo mi imaginación? Quise gritar otra vez, esta vez de rabia y tristeza. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer eso? Ah, sí, matar a 23 tributos inocentes.

Entonces los calmantes me durmieron de nuevo.

Ya no podía siquiera recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa sala. Mis padres habían venido una vez, pero era los únicos conocidos que me habían visitado. Mis madre no podía parar de llorar, porqué su hija era una asesina, supuse. Mi padre solo se limitaba a mirarme y a decirme unas cuantas palabras de ánimo. Nunca había sido muy hablador.

Ni Mags ni Finnick habían pasado por la sala. Supuse también que no querían ver a la chica que había matado a su pupilo, por mucho que Finnick me hubiera prometido que quería que yo ganara. Al final había resultado ser una mentira. ¿Porqué? Me preguntaba todo el tiempo. Me dijo que quería que yo ganara, que yo saliera de la arena, que Elrik muriera por mí. ¿Entonces qué ocurría? ¿Le había horrorizado mi falta de coraje y mi maldad?

Cuando pensaba en ello se me paraba el corazón. Finnick, por mi culpa no me hablaría nunca más.

Y esto, junto con las alucinaciones, el terror y la culpa me hicieron estar en cama al menos semana y media. Una tarde, cuando las drogas me dejaron despertarme unos minutos encontré a la persona que no querría que me viera nunca más, y a la vez la que más ganas tenía de ver.

Finnick Odair.

Estaba recostado a un lado de la cama, en una de esas incómodas sillas plegables y miraba mi diagnóstico con cara preocupada. Aunque yo hubiera cambiado por fuera y por dentro desde la arena, el parecía fresco como una rosa. Me pregunté si algún día podría llegar a recuperarme del todo como él.

Entonces me miró, y todo pareció volver un poco a la normalidad. La vista se me aclaró un poco, el mundo dejo de darme vueltas y al fin mis alucinaciones pasaron a segundo plano. Me seguía mirando con tristeza, pero no parecía una mirada de odio. De todas formas no me quería confiar demasiado, pues no debía olvidar lo que había hecho.

Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos eternos, sosteniéndonos la mirada. Parecía que intentara sumergirse en mi maltratada alma, mientras yo navegaba por el color de sus ojos. La mayoría de los habitantes del distrito 4 tenían nuestro color de ojos, pero aun así estos eran especiales. Especialmente bellos. Al final el sonrió y me habló.

—Hola Annie, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Y otra vez me quedé sin habla. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacia que no hablaba con nadie, pero creía que había sido con Elrik la última vez. La voz de Finnick era muy agradable, pero aun así no encontré fuerzas para contestar. Solo podía hacer una cosa, y era esperar a que él se diera cuenta de mi problema. De hecho lo pilló enseguida.

—No… ¿Puedes hablar Annie? Si es así al menos mueve la cabeza.

Eso sí que lo podía hacer. Asentí con la cabeza todo lo fuerte que pude, aunque luego quedó muy disimulado. Al parecer lo entendió.

—Esta… está bien Annie, traigo buenas noticias. He conseguido que suspendan tu gira por los distritos, ¿estás contenta?

Asentí otra vez, la verdad es que en ese momento lo habría querido abrazar hasta mi muerte. Pero como me solía pasar esos días, cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo sobre cualquier cosa que implicara los juegos sentía una opresión en el pecho, y tenía ganas de gritar de nuevo. Mis pensamientos empezaron a liarse otra vez, y a irse muy lejos de allí, a la arena, donde no quería volver. Volví de inmediato al sentir unas leves sacudidas en los hombros. Finnick me cogía e intentaba que volviera con él. Entonces asentí otra vez e hice un intento de sonrisa. Bastante estrepitoso.

Pero aun así las dudas me carcomían. Me preguntaba una y otra vez porque no me odiaba, porque me hablaba después de todo. ¿A caso no había cometido una atrocidad dejando morir a ese pobre niño? Tenía que encontrar la forma, una escapatoria para poder preguntarle, y que dejara ya esa farsa, si lo que yo creía era cierto. Intenté hacer unos intentos, abriendo la boca y sacando aire y pequeños sonidos, hasta que sentí que por fin podía decir algo con sentido. Finnick me miró con expectación, esperando mis palabras.

—Me… ¿odias Finnick?

**N/A: Espero que no os haya aburrido este capítulo, porque no tenía mucha acción hasta casi el final. El caso es que os quería mostrar un poco en que se ha transformado Annie, aunque irá mejorando con ayuda de un cierto pelirrojo, hehe. **

**Y por cierto, siempre intento agradecer a todas las reviews, pero no contesto preguntas porque probablemente se irán contestando por si solas más adelante y no quiero que se pierda la intriga. Así que gracias a: Sorcieres de la Neige (Madre mía, una review por capítulo, ¡muchísimas gracias!) a Annie de Odair (No me importa que escribas endulzado, ¡de hecho me encanta!) a Annggi, a Valerie Grimm y a 07Vampire-Ghost.**

**En serio, ¡me animais a continuar escribiendo! Y no seais tan buenas, ¡a ver si hay alguna crítica constructiva de vez en cuando!**

** Nos vemos en: De vuelta**


	9. De vuelta

—Annie, ¿de veras piensas eso? No, no te odio… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porqué… porque…

—No fue culpa tuya Annie, tranquila…

—Que… ¿esté tranquila? Si yo… yo… ¡yo maté a Elrik! ¡Y a todos esos pobres niños! Deje que lo… que lo…

No sé qué ocurrió. Desde antes de la arena que no lloraba, simplemente estaba por otras cosas más aterrorizantes que llorar por la pérdida. Sentía una culpa y una pena que me quemaba el pecho y lo incendiaba, pero hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de llorar. Y con el ahí, simplemente ocurrió. El agua salada empezó a caer de mis ojos desesperadamente, igual que surgieron unos sollozos y espasmos incontrolables. Era algo irrefrenable.

Finnick se quedó consternado unos momentos por aquel llanto repentino, pero no le dejé otra opción que despertar, ya que lo abracé como si la vida me fuera en ello de nuevo. Como si fuera mi bote salvavidas. Entonces simplemente me correspondió el abrazo y me acarició el pelo mientras intentaba consolarme. Al cabo de diez minutos desistió y simplemente me abrazó más fuerte.

No conté el tiempo que lloré con él, solo dejé de llorar cuando no tuve suficientes lágrimas y entonces simplemente sollocé muy fuerte aferrándome a su camiseta empapada de mi dolor. Al cabo del rato dijo.

—Shh, Annie, ya está, deja de llorar por favor y escúchame. Mañana vendrá tu equipo de preparación y te preparará para la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman.

—Pero no decías…

—No he podido evitarlo. Pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien, será más delicado contigo.

Intenté recordar que preguntaba Caesar en la entrevista. ¿Te sientes feliz por ganar? ¿Qué harás ahora?... más o menos las preguntas de la primera entrevista, pero invertidas. Solté otro sollozo, ¡No quería!

—Shh calma, yo estaré contigo

—pero… ¿cómo?

—Estaré en el asiento más cercano a ti, cuando haga una pregunta solo mírame, ¿de acuerdo?

No, sin duda no estaba de acuerdo, pero no tenia alternativa. Decidí preguntar por otra cosa.

—¿cuándo volveremos a casa?

—En cuanto terminemos la entrevista, te lo prometo.

Entonces me dejo en la cama y los calmantes volvieron al ataque.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré de nuevo con mi equipo de preparación, que solo hacían que gritar de lo contentos que estaban. Me volvieron a hacer esos terribles tratamientos que tan malos recuerdos me traían, y yo simplemente dejé a la mente volar.

Soñé en estar de nuevo en el mar, contemplando los escollos de coral y los peces de colores. Sentir la fina arena debajo mis pies, no esa horrible crema que me hacia escocer todo el cuerpo. Sentir mis cabellos moverse con la brisa, en vez de ser estirados hasta casi arrancarse.

Myller apareció por la estancia al cabo del rato. Me traía un vestido rojo intenso y bastante sencillo. Yo solo lo miré con una mueca y dejé que me lo pusiera.

Y ahora ya estaba en una especie de plataforma que me llevaría al escenario. Tenía miedo, si, mucho miedo. Todo Panem estaría observando lo que hacía, como en la arena, justo igual que en la arena. El suelo empezó a elevarse y yo tuve que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. Caesar estaba allí, con el mismo pelo de perejil, como si no hubiera cambiado nada. Las preguntas fueron, como ya me imaginaba, iguales a las anteriores.

Entonces llegó el resumen de los juegos. Primero pasaron la cosecha, y luego fueron las desfiladas y entrevistas. Por último llegaron los juegos.

Al ver la arena de nuevo, fue como volver a estar allí. El mismo dolor, el mismo miedo, las mismas sensaciones. Tuve ganas de gritar, y de hecho lo hice, con todas mis fuerzas, mientras intentaba acallar las voces de mi interior. Mi vestido rojo, se transformo en sangre. Todo estaba lleno de sangre, y lo peor de todo fue que todas las cabezas que habían presentes cayeron de golpe, liberando más sangre todavía. Era imposible que eso fuera una fantasía. Y mientras tanto la pantalla retransmitía la cabeza cortada de Elrik, en primer plano. Entonces fue cuando unos brazos me agarraron muy fuerte y alguien me punzó el brazo.

Estaba otra vez en una habitación del capitolio, pero esta vez era la mía. Caryal andaba por ahí haciéndome la maleta, cosa que me sorprendió porque yo no había llevado nada. De pronto se giro y me contempló con una mirada lo más cercana a la pena que había visto, pero luego la corrigió con una sonrisa falsa de capitolio. Me empezó a hablar muy deprisa diciendo que esta tarde volvíamos a casa, al distrito cuatro. Me alegré muchísimo.

Unas horas más tarde me llevaron de vuelta al tren junto a Finnick. Este seguía mirándome con cara lastimera, como había hecho cuando desperté, y me dieron ganas de gritarle que parara. No quería verlo triste, al fin y al cabo era yo la loca.

Subí con él y decidí marcharme a mi compartimento sin mediar palabra. No quería comer, no quería dormir, solo quería quedarme sola, para que las cabezas dejaran de rodar y el suelo no se convirtiera más en sangre, pero Finnick me siguió. Cuando entré en mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama, el solamente cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se sentó en una silla cercana a mí. Decidí preguntar.

—Que… ¿qué haces… aquí?

—Dijeron que si nadie se ofrecía a vigilarte te adjudicarían un pacificador para ti solita.

—Gracias…

—No tienes que pedírmelas.

Nos quedamos unos instantes así. Ya había imaginado que el capitolio me mantendría con vigilancia por si llegaba a ser un peligro público. ¿Pero que había hecho en la entrevista? Solo estaba confusa, así que decidí preguntar una vez más.

—Finnick… ¿Puedo preguntarte…?

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Que hice en la entrevista?

Finnick respiro hondo y me miro, evaluando si era correcto decírmelo. Al final esbozó una sonrisa triste y miró el suelo mientras decía.

—En las preguntas no lo hiciste tan mal, solo se te veía un poco distante.

—Y… ¿entonces?

—Pusieron el resumen de los juegos y te quedaste como una libélula atrapada en la tela de una araña. Cuando llegaron los juegos… bueno, empezaste a… gritar, y ha arañarte el vestido… luego unos pacificadores te inyectaron un calmante y te llevaron de vuelta.

—Oh…

—No es culpa tuya.

Lo miré con cara enfadada. Por supuesto que era mi culpa. Era mi culpa haber ganado esos juegos a costa de esos pobres niños. Pero ahora que los mutos y mis pesadillas me habían abandonado en su compañía me empecé a preocupar por otras cosas, por ejemplo en cómo me enfrentaría al distrito cuatro, a los padres de Elrik, a los hermanos de Elrik, a la abuela de Elrik… estaba atrapada. Finnick me miraba expectante.

—¿Que voy a decirles ahora?

—¿A quién?

—A la familia de Elrik, el distrito 4…

—Allí nadie te odia Annie

—Claro que me odian, maté a su hijo, ¡a un pobre niño!

Finnick pareció enfadarse. No quería que se enfadara, solo le estaba diciendo lo que yo creía. De hecho en un principio pensé que se enfadaba porque yo era una asesina y creía que no me arrepentía.

Pero de golpe apoyó sus brazos a lado y lado de mi cuerpo, y nuestras caras se quedaron a centímetros. Mi corazón se aceleró terriblemente, pero Finnick no parecía importarle demasiado. Seguía enfadado, muy enfadado. ¿Que había hecho?

—Annie, tú no has matado a nadie. ¿Lo sabes no?

—Finnick… yo maté a Elrik…

—Tú no lo mataste, ¡fue otro tributo!

—¡Pero yo no le ayude! ¡Debería haberme sacrificado!

—Estaba a diez metros de ti, ¡no podías hacer nada para ayudarle!

—¡Sí que podía! ¿Y aquella chica del 11? ¿Y todos los demás tributos que murieron ahogados? ¡Fui una egoísta!

—Annie, escúchame. Tú no has matado a nadie en la arena, has sobrevivido como otra cualquiera. No eres como yo. No eres una asesina.

Claro que lo era, pero no quería discutir más. ¿Para que iba a discutir más? Sin embargo hablar tanto de ello me había vuelto a trasladar a la arena, y la angustia volvió a mi cuerpo. Finnick pareció darse cuenta porque me soltó y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Yo estaba cansada. ¿Por qué intentaba hacerme sentir mejor? ¡Era una maldita asesina!

—Annie…

—¿Si?

—No quiero que te enfades, ya sé que estas pasando un momento difícil. Pero no puedes culparte de algo que no hiciste. Ya he hablado con los Tatcher, no te culpan de nada, de hecho sienten lastima por ti y por lo que te ha ocurrido.

—Pero yo…

—¿Pero tu?

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Por supuesto

Y con eso me sentí más tranquila, lo suficientemente tranquila como para aguantar el viaje de vuelta.

**N/A: Y al fin Annie vuelve a casa de nuevo. Ahora, señoras y señores, empieza ese período de tiempo en que es desconocido que pasó con Annie y Finnick. Me llevará unos cuantos capítulos, pero por supuesto no relataré 5 años de relación. Sin embargo relataré los momentos más importantes.**

** He tomado el ritmo de 2 reviews para actualización, ¡porque tengo un montón de capítulos para publicar!**

**Gracias por las reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: Ser el mar**


	10. Ser el mar

Había pasado una semana desde mi llegada.

Volvía a estar en mi distrito, volvía a estar con mi familia y amigos, podía ver de nuevo el mar. Sin embargo, aunque todo fuera igual que antes, algo había cambiado. De hecho un par de cosas, pero la más importante era que yo había cambiado.

Los mutos me seguían persiguiendo allá a donde mirara. Las cabezas de los del distrito de vez en cuando volvían a caer, por mucho que anteriormente hubieran caído y vuelto a colocarse. Ahora vivía en la aldea de los vencedores con mis padres, justo al lado de la casa de Finnick.

Aun habiendo hablado con los Tatcher y habiendo sido perdonada por todo el distrito 4 tras mi llegada me seguía sintiendo culpable por vivir. Sintiéndome una asesina.

Una mañana, la mañana que hacía una semana de mi vuelta a casa me desperté de otra horrible pesadilla. En esta los mutos de la arena nos perseguían a Elrik y a mí, pero esta vez era yo la que tenía que morir para que él escapara. Me arrancaban la cabeza de un tirón y desmembraban mi cuerpo. Nunca había gritado tan fuerte en sueños.

Así que como salí corriendo de mi cuarto, de mi casa, de la aldea de vencedores. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar al límite de todo. El mar. El mar que me había acogido siempre y el agua, el agua que me había salvado la vida en la arena.

Quise ser el mar. Poder confundirme entre sus olas, ser parte de él. Dejar de soñar en mutos, y poder simplemente confundirme entre los peces, el coral, las barcas y el azul del cielo. Ser feliz, estar en paz. Como el mar.

Entonces me di cuenta de que sin proponérmelo estaba andando hacia la profundidad del mar. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de… dejar de existir, por mi propia cuenta, aliviar el dolor. El camisón se me pegaba más y más al cuerpo, y me hacia volver a la realidad, cosa que era lo último que quería. Sin dudar empecé a andar más rápido.

Llegué a un punto donde las pequeñas olas mañaneras llegaban casi a mi cuello. Sabía perfectamente que si ahora daba un paso más, caería en la parte más honda del mar. Si ahora daba un paso más, conseguiría unirme al mar en una unión harmoniosa, solo él y yo, la esperanza de un nuevo destino de filtraba por todos mis poros. Así que di el paso.

Rápidamente empecé a caer y a caer, como siendo absorbida por el mar, por las olas. Poco a poco el agua dejaba ver menos al sol, y tuve un poco de miedo, hasta que cerré los ojos. Entonces todo fue mejor. Recordé los veranos con mis padre en el mar, los inviernos con mi madre en casa mientras me enseñaba a tejer… era como volver a vivirlo. También pasó por mi mente Finnick, e imaginé mi vida en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, un lugar sin juegos. Un lugar donde me hubiera podido amar. Un lugar donde habríamos tenido una familia tranquila, un hermoso niño pelirrojo, poder vivir en paz.

Cuando me daba cuenta de que me quedaban pocos segundos empecé a pensar en Finnick de nuevo. Intentaba recordar su rostro por encima de todo, sus ojos mirándome a pocos centímetros, su sonrisa, su pelo, su cuerpo… Finnick, solo él. El chico al cual solo podía dejarle mi corazón, y ni siquiera sabría que lo tenía.

Y me hundí, y me hundí más en las profundidades cuando me pareció ver algo, o más bien a alguien. Cuando empezó a sacarme del agua pensé que era mi ángel de la guarda, que me venía a buscar para llevarme al cielo. Allí volvería a ver a Elrik, y podría disculparme, igual que con los otros tributos. Dejé de pensar justo cuando mi cuerpo salía del agua.

Al final resultó que mi ángel de la guarda era pelirrojo, tenía los ojos verdes como el mar y no era un ángel de la guarda. Finnick me había venido a buscar, y eso contrarrestaba mi enfado por haberme detenido. Estaba tendida en la arena de la playa, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus piernas mientras él me tocaba el pecho con cara de preocupación. Emití un leve sonido para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí y me miró con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció cuando vomité un montón de agua encima de su pierna.

Finnick solo hizo una mueca triste mientras me cogía en brazos y me llevaba otra vez a mi casa. No lo podía creer, yo en brazos de Finnick. Ahora la mayoría del pueblo se estaba despertando, pero apenas nadie se fijó en la pareja que se iba a la aldea de los vencedores. Sentía un poco de vergüenza de estar allí, pero aun así me encantaba sentir su respiración, su corazón, y sus brazos rodeándome.

Llegamos a nuestra calle en muy poco tiempo, pero él decidió llevarme a su casa para que mis padres no sospecharan de lo que había hecho. Me tumbó en su propia cama, y me preguntó.

—QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO

—Yo…

—¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¿COMO PUDISTE PENSAR SI QUIERA EN HACER UNA COSA ASÍ?

—Yo… tuve una pesadilla. Y desperté, pero la pesadilla seguía y… quise ser como… el mar… dejar todas las preocupaciones de lado… poder dejar de sentirme mal y de ver cosas que no están allí.

Esto lo dejo bastante descolocado. No sabía si enfadarse conmigo o sentir lástima por mí.

—A ver Annie, ¿pero en serio no encuentras cosas buenas por las que seguir viviendo?

—Sí pero… tengo tanto miedo…

Las lágrimas corrían por mi ya salada piel. Finnick me cogió otra vez en sus brazos y me acunó como a una niña pequeña. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y susurró.

—No tengas miedo, todo ha terminado

—No puedo evitarlo

—Yo te protegeré

**N/A: Capítulo corto, pero demasiado intenso para añadirle otro asunto. No sé qué os ha parecido el intento de suicidio de Annie, decidme si ha estado bien redactado, porque no tenia ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo.**

**Para las que me habeis preguntado por beso… bueno, se hacerca, solo diré eso ^^**

**Gracias por todas las reviews! nos vemos en "robando esperanza"**


	11. Robando esperanza

Yo te protegeré… yo te protegeré… sus palabras todavía resonaban por mi cabeza dos días después. Mis padres se habían enterado del asunto y no se lo habían tomado muy bien, pero aun así no me habían reñido por ello y me habían apoyado.

Finnick había accedido a acompañarme al mar siempre que tenía que pasar por allí, ya que le confesé que cada vez que lo veía me daban ganas de hacer lo que había hecho la última vez.

Nuestra amistad se fue renovando otra vez, impulsada por mi dependencia psicológica en algunas ocasiones. Volvimos a contarnos todos los secretos y todas nuestras vivencias. A los dos nos unía el ser vencedores de los juegos, pero aun así a los dos nos agradaban cosas parecidas.

Y como ya había ocurrido el día antes de los juegos y en el mar, mis sentimientos por Finnick volvieron a aflorar. Cada vez que me venía a buscar a casa, cada vez que paseábamos por la playa o cada vez que nos íbamos juntos a comprar cebos y demás sentía mariposas revolotear por mi estómago sin control. Las alucinaciones no habían desaparecido, por supuesto, pero al estar junto a Finnick me podía centrar más.

Una tarde, Finnick y yo volvimos a su casa porque se había empapado la ropa y quería cambiarse. Me dijo que me podía quedar en su cuarto mientras él se cambiaba y yo empecé a observar el absoluto caos que reinaba en esa parte de la casa. Libros y ropa por el suelo, anzuelos y cañas de pescar por las sillas, redes encima de la cama y un montón de sobres y cartas del capitolio tiradas por todas partes. No quise abrirlas.

Entonces empecé a observar una cosa en concreto. Había una chaqueta colgada de un perchero, la chaqueta que él solía llevar siempre en nuestras salidas nocturnas. Empecé a acercarme a ella mientras la miraba atentamente. Era un poco áspera, pero olía a Finnick. Sin ser consciente apenas del ello metí un brazo por una manga y me abracé a ella. Desde ese día en la playa, no lo había podido tocar a penas, ni mucho menos abrazar. Por muy amigos que fuésemos.

Tenerla en los brazos y sentir una mano abrazarme, por mucho que fuera la mía, me hizo sentir genial. Empecé a divagar como solía hacerlo con una vida nueva en la que poder vivir con Finnick. Me balanceaba como si estuviera bailando un poco, y escondía la cabeza en el perchero, como si fuera su pecho. Pero nada podía ser perfecto.

—Esto… lo siento Annie, esto está muy des… ¿Annie?

Me había pillado con las manos en la masa. Me quedé allí observándolo fijamente, ¿como lo había dicho él? Ah sí, como una libélula atrapada en una telaraña. Empezó a acercarse a mí, evaluando mi mirada asustada y mis gestos. Sin embargo yo no podía sacar el brazo de la maldita chaqueta.

Estábamos a pocos centímetros, y me empecé a poner muy nerviosa. Seguro que estaba roja como un tomate. Mis brazos temblaban debajo de la chaqueta de Finnick, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando sus brazos me rodearon.

No obstante, mi cuerpo sufrió un temblor generalizado cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

De acuerdo, no es que me gustara su trabajo, pero sin duda había aprendido a besar a una mujer. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis brazos mientras me besaba. Digamos que yo estaba flotando en una nube en el… ¿99% por ciento de mi cuerpo? Pero un 1%, un maldito 1% se estaba preguntando porque me besaba. ¿Sentía lastima por mi? ¿Le había dado pena? Miles de posibilidades y conjeturas pasaban por mi cabeza.

Sin embargo era difícil concentrarse en algo. Sus labios parecían redibujar los míos, y los presionaban con una terrible calidez. De hecho, empezaba a hacer calor en la sala. No podía pensar en los mutos, no podía pensar en las muertes y el horror, solo estábamos Finnick y yo. Finnick por todos lados, besando mis castos labios.

De golpe noté que una de las redes de la cama de Finnick se clavaba un poco en mi espalda. Me di cuenta también que mis manos andaban vagando por la espalda de Finnick sin rumbo, y decidí tocar su pelo, algo que siempre había querido hacer.

Y eso despertó también a Finnick. Abrió mucho los ojos y me dejó ir rápidamente, y todavía no sé como conseguí levantarme tan deprisa. No podíamos ni mirarnos a la cara, sin embargo yo nunca había estado tan feliz. ¡Había besado a Finnick!

—Annie…

—Eh

—No, esto no estuvo bien, lo siento

—No, no, fue culpa mía, perdóname

—¿Siempre te culparás de todo? ¡Yo te he besado!

—Pero yo… bueno, yo y la chaqueta…

Nos miramos unos minutos más, no sabía dónde meterme. Todavía estaba tremendamente acalorada, muy roja y con los ojos brillantes seguramente. Decidí que mis pies eran lo más interesante de la habitación. Finnick salió de ella.

Salí de la casa después que él. Llegué a mi casa, donde subí a mi cuarto sin poder mirar a mis padres a la cara. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, un poco abiertos todavía. Mi pelo estaba alborotado, mi rostro estaba rosado y mis ojos muy brillantes, como si unos fuegos se acabaran de encender en ellos. Todavía me temblaban un poco las manos y me costaba respirar. No me reconocía apenas.

Una semana después del beso, yo seguía confusa, y muy aterrada. Finnick huía de mí siempre que tenía la oportunidad, y por lo tanto no tenía su sustento para soportar las pesadillas. Los mutos volvieron con más fuerza, las cabezas de la gente volvieron a rodar, los gritos volvieron a sonar en mi interior y Elrik volvió a aparecerse en todos lados como un alma en pena.

Las noches eran lo peor. No podía dormir, pero me acababa rindiendo. Entonces las pesadillas empezaban, y cuando terminaban seguían en la realidad. Me sentí tentada de volver al mar, pero mis padres me advirtieron que estarían vigilando. No tenía escapatoria.

Entonces, cuando veía que no tenía salida, agarraba la chaqueta de Finnick tanto como podía. Estaba empezando a odiarlo. ¿Por qué no me hablaba cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Es que acaso yo no existía para él? No podía evitar pensarlo.

Yo no era más que un juguete roto. Un juguete roto que no se podía arreglar. Un juguete que no hacía más que soñar en que algún día seria destruido, algo así no podía ser amado.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a querer estar con una loca como yo?

**N/A: La escena de la chaqueta es de la película The Artist, por los/las que no lo habías notado. No sé si el beso ha estado bien, decídmelo vosotros/as. Pero la verdad es que me ha encantado escribirlo. Espero haber alcanzado vuestras expectativas. **

** De momento el ritmo de cada dos reviews a bien, pero cuando se me acaben los escritos tendré que tomarme mi tiempo. No quiero parecer frívola pidiendo reviews, pero como veía que me escribías prefería hacerlo así. Espero que me entendáis. **

** Así que gracias por las reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "no estás"**


	12. No estás

Piqué a la puerta tan fuerte como pude.

Sabía que no quería verme, sabía que cuando se diera cuenta de que era yo cerraría con llave la casa. No me iba a hablar, pero quería saber porqué. Solo quería una oportunidad.

El tiempo fue pasando, y los mutos y el miedo fueron cobrando fuerza. Los gritos retumbaban por mi cabeza con fuerza, haciéndome marear y perder el equilibrio. No, no, no, no, no, tenía que pararlo. Finnick no me podía ver así. Tenía que devolverle la chaqueta e irme. Pero era incapaz de moverme.

Sentía romperse cada célula de mi cuerpo y abandonarlo. Volví a la arena de nuevo, al centro de la arena. Mutos y tributos, todos listos para matarme. Tenía sangre en las manos, y no era mía. Era sangre de Elrik y de todos los demás tributos. Los que yo había matado.

Mi cabeza dolorida chocó contra el suelo de las escaleras, y quedé tumbada a merced de cualquiera. No podía parar de apretar los dientes y rezar por que parara de nuevo. Poder rendirme al sueño o a el dolor, parar de sufrir. Tenía mucho miedo, pues aunque en el fondo supiera que todo era una cruel mentira del destino no podía salir de ella. Los fantasmas del pasado no me dejaban.

La grava y la arena del suelo me rascaban los brazos y la cara, pero eran el menor de mis problemas. El viento me azotaba el pelo, aunque en aquellos momentos pensara que eran unos mutos. Las orejas me dolían, y el corazón me escocía dentro del pecho, y hacia que me retorciera en el suelo, quedándome así como un ovillo de lana. Aunque cerrara los ojos seguía viendo mis pesadillas, por lo que los dejé abiertos, como un pez que se deja fuera del agua.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse por las montañas, sentí que alguien me apartaba el cabello de la cara. Tenía los ojos tan irritados que no podía ver quién era, y el cuerpo tan entumecido que no podía moverme. Tampoco podía hablar, es decir que en esos momentos era una especie de masa inservible. Sin embargo alguien cargó esa masa a dentro de la casa.

Desperté unas horas después. No distinguía donde estaba, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Los bordes de mi visión todavía estaban emborronados, pero me sentía infinitamente mejor. Había varias sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo, y la cama donde reposaba era bastante cómoda. Intenté mover poco a poco mis dedos, luego mis manos y luego mis brazos. Mi derecha rozó con algo. Una red de pescar.

Entonces comprendí al fin porqué estaba allí y sobre todo por qué estaba agarrada a la chaqueta de Finnick con todas mis fuerzas. Destapé las múltiples capas de tela que me cubrían y me dispuse a buscarlo. Sin embargo el me encontró antes.

—Hey, ¿ya te has despertado?

—Si esto… gracias por dejarme quedar aquí

—Fue por mi culpa… y bien, ¿venias a decirme algo ayer?

—Sí, bueno, a devolverte tu chaqueta…

Intenté darle la chaqueta pero entonces me di cuenta de cómo estaba. Tenía marcas de mordeduras, rotos, descosidos, le faltaba media manga y tenía rastros de lágrimas y sudor. No podía devolvérsela así claro, ¡tendría que comprarle otra!

—¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento! No me había dado cuenta de que estaba así, te lo compensaré…

—No hace falta que me la devuelvas, pero dime, ¿Cómo ha llegado a este estado?

Mientras hablaba se fue acercando. Tuve la sensación que no podría mentirle, que no podría ocultar la verdad. Pero si la decía, me obligaría a irme de su casa, estaba segura. No podía decirle que había usado la chaqueta para no enloquecer por las noches, ni tampoco que la había usado de pretexto para irlo a ver.

Desvié la mirada para no encontrarme con sus ojos. Supongo que él seguía sin entenderlo, pero yo no pensaba contárselo así que hice lo único que sabía hacer. Huir.

**N/A: Otro capítulo corto. No sé que comentar de él, es solo un "conector" como suelo decir. **

** Gracias por las reviews, ¡me hacen feliz! nos vemos en "Preguntas", y pronto empezará el vasallaje de los veinticinco, ¡solo aviso!**


	13. Preguntas

Corrí como jamás había corrido en mi vida, más de lo que había corrido en los juegos. El suelo me hacia un daño horrible en los pies, por lo que me di cuenta de que iba sin zapatos. Corrí toda la aldea de los vencedores, el pueblo y llegué de nuevo al mar. No fue un alivio, pues mi carrera acababa allí. Ya no había escapatoria.

Me tumbé en la arena para recobrar aliento cuando alguien agarró mis manos como unos grilletes. Levanté la vista muy asustada, pensando que sería un tributo cuando me di cuenta de que era Finnick, probablemente tan rojo como yo, que me miraba con cara de enfado. Me hundí más en la arena, porque si algo empezaba a darme terror era la mirada enfadada de Finnick. Daba muchísimo más respeto.

Cuando recuperé al fin el aliento me levantó por las muñecas sin ningún esfuerzo y me sentó justo en frente de él. Nos miramos unos segundos tensamente, como preguntándonos quien caería antes en el juego de las miradas. Al final él me preguntó.

—Bueno Annie, ya tienes dos preguntas que contestarme

—¿Dos preguntas?

—Porqué la chaqueta ha quedado reducida a retales de dolor y porqué acabas de hacerme correr por todo el distrito

—No…no pienso contestarlas

—¿Ah no?

—No

Me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, que me asustó aun más que su mirada de enfado. Parecía que con la mirada me dijera "craso error Annie" y a continuación me empujó otra vez por las muñecas hacia el suelo, esta vez quedándose él encima de mí. Me ruboricé por completo, no pude remediarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa Annie? ¿Te distraigo?

—Si… digo no, digo…

—¿Me lo vas a decir?

Negué con la cabeza. Ni muerta se lo contaría. Era demasiado humillante. Entonces Finnick siguió con su estrategia de sonsacarme las respuestas como a una pervertida del capitolio. Un momento, no. No lo iba a conseguir conmigo.

—¿Finnick?

—Dime Annie

—No hablaré por mucho que hagas

—Ya lo veremos

Oh, mierda, pensé. Finnick decidió que mi cuello era el sitio más indicado para acariciar con su nariz. Se me erizaron todos los cabellos. Pero que creía que era yo, ¿una simple amante? Ni hablar. O eso pensé, pero cuando empezó a fregar sus labios por mi escote empecé a preocuparme, no por las preguntas, sino por mi cordura. Sentía su respiración en mi piel.

—Ff… Finnick, ¡pa pa pa para ya!

—¿Hablarás?

—No… ¡pero no me trates como una amante más, pervertido!

—¿Crees que a una amante le haría cosquillas?

—¿¡QUE! ¡NO! No, no, por favor, aré todo lo que quieras, pero no me hagas cosquillas…

—Bueno, puedes contestarme

—¡No! Por favor, suéltame

—¿Me contestarás?

—Esta… está bien, por solo una

Volvimos a la pose inicial, y él seguía aguantándome las muñecas. Tomé aire. No iba a ser fácil. Lo iba a perder todo… ¿pero que me haría si no contestaba?

—Esta bien, pero decido yo

—Cual

—La chaqueta

—Yo…

—Continua, no tengas miedo

—Yo… tenía miedo

—¿De los recuerdos?

—Si… y de…

—¿Y de qué más?

—De… por favor, si ya lo… bueno, ya lo sabes

—En serio Annie, que te da miedo

—No me hagas decirlo…

—¿Porqué?

—Pues porque responde a la segunda pregunta

—No entiendo nada

—Estoy loca Finnick, no espero que lo entiendas

—No estás loca

—Si… al menos por ti

—¿Que has dicho?

—Nada

—¿Annie?

—¡Nada!

—Hey, ¡espera!

Donde iba, ¿al mar? ¿Al pueblo? Qué más daba, si total me iba a encontrar. No podía huir esta vez.

—Esto… Annie… yo no puedo, ya sabes, bueno…

—Ya

—Pero yo…

—No, déjalo… esto es un error

—¿Un error?

—Sí, no tendría que hacer salido de la arena

—No, no, no digas eso, pensé… pensé que ya lo tenías asumido…

—¿Asumido el que? Finnick, esta soy yo ahora, sigo viendo cosas que no están, sigo escuchando gritos, sigo sintiéndome culpable. Porque tú no me hables no significa que deje de sentir.

Quizás había sido un poco dura, pero era la verdad. La triste realidad. Sin su amistad me convertía en un ser autómata corroído por los remordimientos, sin su amor era solo una caja llena de sensaciones vacías. El era lo que necesitaba, y ahora ya lo sabía. Solo necesitaba a alguien que apagara mis incendios y me hiciera feliz.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tímidamente, a veces no parecía. Pero yo seguía padeciendo, eran sentimientos verdaderos. Emociones que solo servían para quemar en una caldera. Aquel beso, aquel beso que me había robado, seguía intacto, marcado en mi memoria. Más claro que la arena, más claro que mis seres queridos, más claro que todo mi ser. Una realidad a la que aferrarse. No creí que lo entendiera.

El amaba a alguna chica del capitolio. ¿Por qué no? Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí. Quizás una parecida a mi estilistas, llena de tatuajes, perforaciones y… plástico. Que era yo, ¿comparado con eso? Nada, solo una niña rota y loca en resumen. No iba a volver a ser como antes, eso era seguro. ¿Entonces por qué estaba obstinada a vivir? Empezaba a planteármelo.

Él no se podía fijar en mí, porque nadie se fija en algo que no destaca.

Entonces, en medio de mis pensamientos algo nuevo empezó a surgir. Gritos. Pero no a los gritos a los que estaba acostumbrada, eran todavía más desgarradores. Esta vez podía ver a Elrik, indefenso en la arena. No había destacado por encima de nadie, ni para los patrocinadores, ni para nuestros mentores… ni siquiera para mí. Todos los paquetes fueron para mí. Otra culpa que echarse a la espalda.

La visión se nubló de nuevo, aunque Finnick estuviera allí. No podía verlo, no podía sentirlo. Empecé a mover los brazos hacia delante, como un recién nacido que busca a su madre. No buscaba a Elrik, no buscaba a nadie de la arena, solo buscaba un sitio donde apoyarme.

Unos minutos después el ataque cedió. Recuperé la vista y los gritos se apagaron. Estaba otra vez sentada en la arena de la playa, y Finnick me aguantaba entre sus brazos. No advertí que estaba llorando hasta que reconocí mis lágrimas en las mangas de su camisa.

—Shh Annie tranquila ya ha pasado, ya estás aquí…

—Si yo… yo no soy nada… nada… no soy nada…

—¿Que?

—No soy… nada… nada para nadie… no soy nada…

—Para mi si Annie

—No… no puedo ser nada porque…

—¿Porque?

—No, no soy nada…

Estaba bastante confuso. Bueno, yo también, pero para mí tenía sentido, solo que no podía transmitirlo bien. ¿Cómo iba a importarle a alguien si yo no destacaba? Finnick empezó a acercar sus labios a los míos lentamente. No creí lo que iba a hacer hasta que lo hizo.

No fue como la última vez. No fue un impulso. No fue apasionado. Solo acariciaba mis mejillas rojas mientras presionaba sus labios con los míos. Sabía que estaba haciendo, y no lo quería parar. Ni yo tampoco.

—¿Annie?

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero

—Mientes… No… no, no, no…

—Te quiero

—Es mentira

—Pero te quiero

—Es imposible

—Pero te quiero

—Pero si yo…

—Shh… ¿y tú me quieres?

—Si… pero esto te traerá problemas

—¿Sabes que me da igual?

—Pero a mí no…

—A mi no me importa, y lo que ocurra será cosa mía

—Finnick…

—Ahora di lo que quiero oír Annie… por favor

—Te quiero… Finnick

**N/A Oh, que bonito, estareis pensando... si, alomejor me he pasado algo con el Fluff, no puedo evitarlo. No os preocupeis, la historia no acaba aqui ni mucho menos... abra Vasallaje, abra sinsajo... pero no abra muerte de Finnick, aviso. **

** Annie de Odair me ha puesto en una review que el actor que ara de Finnick es un tal Lachlan Buchanan, no lo conocia pero la verdad es que por lo que a mi respecta no se parece en nada. Yo, si tubiera que escoger a alguien elegiria a Luke Mitchell (el de H20) o el que interpreta a Finnick mayor en la mini série que crearon y que está colgada en youtube. Si no la habeis visto dejo el link del primer capitulo, a mi me encantó.**

** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = - _ M N m h Z v Y e g (todo junto)**

** Y nada, nos vemos en "Años han pasado"!**


	14. Años han pasado

Las cosas volvían a ir bien. Más o menos.

Había empezado una relación con Finnick, casi sin proponérmelo. En ese aspecto no podía ser más feliz. Solo podía ser él, yo era de él.

El problema era el "trabajo" de Finnick. Ningún pacificador nos podía ver en una actitud amorosa, por lo que pasábamos todo el tiempo en nuestras casas, o bien dando paseos por la playa. Eso apenas nos importaba.

Pero su "trabajo" si importaba.

Como si Snow supiera que estábamos saliendo, enviaba a Finnick todos los fines de semana al capitolio, sin excepción. Se iba a primera hora de la tarde del sábado y volvía el domingo a primera hora de la mañana. Destrozado.

Yo le repetía y repetía que no me importaba, que sabía que era necesario y que no le gustaba. Pero sí que me importaba. No el hecho de que estuviera con otras mujeres, sino de que por alguna casualidad pudiera enamorarse de alguna señora del capitolio. Por muy enamorado que estuviera de mí, yo seguía estando incompleta, como un puzle al que le faltan las piezas.

Finnick eran las piezas que me faltaban, pero no eran las mías. Eran mucho mejores que las mías. De todas formas no podía hacerle nada, solo esperar a que volviera y consolarlo.

Otro problema era la… falta de contacto. Me besaba entre semana, cuando estábamos juntos en su cuarto, o cuando estábamos a recaudo del mar. Pero nada más. A veces abrazos, a veces caricias… pero nada más. Decía que le daba miedo que yo me sintiera forzada por lo que él se veía obligado, y no quería que yo pasara por lo mismo.

Pero él no era nadie del Capitolio, él era Finnick, le respondía. Pero no me hacía caso. Yo solo quería corresponderle por todo lo que hacía por mí. Después de todo era mi ángel de la guarda. El ángel que me alejaba las pesadillas, me hacia volver a la tierra o me hacía sentir en las nubes. Ese chico era un sueño, ¿y yo que podía darle? Nada. Solo mi corazón, y mi amor. Que ya era mucho, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera algo igualitario.

Las pesadillas y las alucinaciones persistían. No mejoraban, pero todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a ellas. Menos yo. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo, y seguía teniendo crisis, y lo seguía pasando mal. Pero al menos alguien cuidaba de mí.

Y así transcurrieron 5 años, sin muchas preocupaciones, que fueron de los más felices. Hasta la llegada del vasallaje de los 25.

Ahora ya no vivía con mis padres, y estos se habían retirado a una casa en el distrito mientras yo fingía vivir en mi casa en la aldea.

Finnick y yo estábamos en su sala de estar, mirando un comunicado especial del presidente Snow. Cada día odiaba más y más a ese hombre, ese hombre que le hacía hacer cosas horribles a Finnick. Estaba hablando de los juegos del hambre, y siempre que esto sucedía me abrazaba a él para intentar no perderme en las pesadillas, que todavía se resistían a irse.

Entonces sacó un sobre de una caja, donde estaban los "especiales" de los vasallajes. Eso era todavía más horrible que unos juegos del hambre normales. Solían ser mucho más atroces. Pero al menos ni Finnick ni yo tendríamos que pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

—Y este año, para recordar que ni el más fuerte de entre los fuertes puede vencer al capitolio, los tributos serán escogidos de entre los vencedores pasados.

Un grito. Elrik siendo atacado por los tributos. Mutos. Muerte. Sangre. Dolor. Locura. Otra vez.

Los dos nos quedamos absolutamente de piedra, no podíamos dejar de mirar al televisor, y hasta cuando se apagó seguíamos mirando.

Podía sentir el corazón de Finnick que tronaba en su pecho como si quisiera huir. Yo también querría haber huido.

Pasé las siguientes semanas en estado de shock. Aunque el distrito cuatro tuviera muchos vencedores, las posibilidades de que nos tocara a nosotros eran bastante elevadas. Y si… no. Preferiría suicidarme antes de tener que matar a Finnick, o a otra persona de nuevo.

Finnick no tuvo más remedio que empezar a practicar con el tridente otra vez. Yo nunca había tenido una habilidad especial con nada, ni siquiera con las lanzas, por mucho que hubiera podido aprobar hacia cinco años.

Ahora yo tenía 21 años, y él 24. Seguíamos entando en forma, seguíamos estando preparados, pero a diferencia que él, yo estaba demasiado rota para plantearme siguiera ser escogida. Todo era por culpa de Katniss y Peeta, los malditos vencedores del año pasado. Habían ganado los juegos del hambre ambos, y según Finnick eso era imperdonable, una ofensa directa al capitolio.

Y llegamos a la cosecha. De nuevo.

No quería ir, Finnick me obligó para que no me hicieran daño. Sin embargo una paliza de los pacificadores habría sido más agradable que los juegos.

Todo era como hacía cinco años. El alcalde recitando el mismo discurso. Caryal Neer pavoneando por el escenario. Sus crueles manos dentro del bombo de los tributos femeninos. El papel, ese papel que podía condenarme o hacerme tremendamente feliz, fue recogido por las manos de Caryal.

—Y este año… la tributa del distrito 4 es… oh, no… Annie Cresta

Gritos. Los míos y los de los otros tributos. Los gritos de la gente. Dolor. Angustia. Pánico. No podía levantarme. No me podrían llevar al capitolio, ¡NO PODIAN!

Alguien me apretó los hombros. Finnick. Me susurró a la oreja que parara de gritar, que estaba allí, que no ocurría nada, que estaba a salvo, que Mags había ocupado mi lugar. ¿Mags?

Abrí los ojos y vi que, en efecto, Mags se había presentado voluntaria y ya estaba en el escenario. No podía creerlo… ella, ¿ella no me odiaba? Si yo… yo había traicionado a Elrik… no tenía sentido.

—Bueno, pues ahora vayamos a los tributos masculinos. El tributo del distrito 4 será… ¡Finnick Odair!

No… no, no, no, no… ¡NO! ¡Finnick! ¿Por qué? Él era mi ángel de la guarda… a quien amaba más del mundo… mi única esperanza, ¿Por qué me la querían arrebatar de nuevo?

Finnick tragó fuerte y se dirigió al escenario. Si pudiera, lo habría detenido. Pero no podía. No podía hacer nada, como siempre.

Finalmente se los llevaron hacia dentro del palacio de justicia, pero no llamaron a las familias. Ni siquiera me llamaron a mí. Se los llevaron directamente a la estación.

Corrí por las calles a toda prisa para llegar a la estación. Estaba furiosa. Encima que me quitaban a Finnick, no me dejaban ni despedirme. Llegué justo a tiempo, pero al parecer Finnick no me quería ver allí.

—¡Annie! Vete de aquí por favor, nos pueden cojer...

—No me importa, ¡por favor no te mueras! Haz lo que haga falta, ¿me oyes? Cualquier cosa… te quiero, no puedo... no puedo vivir sin ti...

—Annie… está bien. Tú procura no meterte en líos ¿sí?

—Ssi…

No podía parar de llorar, y eso presentaba un enorme problema. Pero no importaba ahora. Si Finnick moría, yo moriría después que él.

Nadie puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin su ángel de la guarda.

**N/A: Siento la tardanza, ¡he estado un poco ocupada estos días! Como veis no he relatado la vida en esos cinco años, porque se habría hecho pesado ¡y es mejor pasar a la acción! Muchas gracias a Annie de Odair, y a Annggi y confirmo que al parecer era un rumor lo del actor, ¡todavía no se sabe!**

** Nos vemos en "Esperando por ti" **


	15. Esperando por ti

No quería ver los juegos, pero por otra parte no quería dejar solo a Finnick. Si Mags no se hubiera presentado por mí, y él no hubiera estado escogido, estaba segura que él habría mirado mis juegos.

Los días anteriores a su llegada al capitolio estuvieron poniendo reposiciones de los juegos en la televisión. No quise mirarlos, no quería ver más de lo estrictamente necesario. Simplemente me hacia una bola en mi cuarto, imaginando que Finnick estaba a mi lado, esperando a que todo lo que me resistía a creer imaginario se marchara.

Finalmente llegó la desfilada. Finnick estaba impresionante, como siempre, y Mags estaba… no podía creer lo que le habían hecho. La mayoría de vencedores estaban tan terriblemente deteriorados que daban pena, pero los más jóvenes, como por ejemplo los amantes del distrito 12 estaban espectaculares, para variar.

Me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Quería salvarlo, rescatarlo del capitolio y traerlo aquí de vuelta. Pero no podía hacerlo. Mantuve el televisor apagado hasta que pusieron las puntuaciones. Sacó una nota increíble, como no podía ser menos de él.

Llegó la noche de las entrevistas. Los tributos anteriores a Finnick no tenían nada interesante a decir, o al menos a mi no me lo pareció. Entonces llegó Finnick, vestido impresionantemente y después de parlotear un rato con Caesar dijo que quería recitar un poema a su amor verdadero.

No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad ese poema era para mí? Por mucho que llevara cinco años de relación con él, me costaba creer que me amara tanto como yo a él. Por mucho que me cuidara, por mucho que me susurrara palabras de amor, por mucho que se torturara por sus obligaciones… me costaba creer que me quería.

Pero la chica de la que hablaba en el poema solo podía ser yo. Iba escuchando versos sueltos entre mis lágrimas y sollozos, que no paraban de caer por culpa de la nostalgia y la tristeza. Hablaba de una chica que quería ser como el mar, de una chica frágil e insegura, a la cual tenía que proteger de sí misma y de sus miedos, una chica que siempre amaría.

Todas las señoras del capitolio gritaron desesperadas. Todas creían que eran esa chica. Algunas eran relativamente jóvenes, o lo aparentaban, pero otras tenían una elevada edad. Se me removió todo el estomago con solo pensar que… había tenido que "trabajar" para esas mujeres.

Cuando las señoras pararon de gritar pasaron a las siguientes entrevistas, y apagué el televisor con rabia. Mañana empezaban los juegos. Mañana podía perder a Finnick, mañana podía perder a mi ángel.

Caí otra vez en una de mis crisis. Era como si yo estuviera en esa arena desconocida, y viera como mataban a Mags y a Finnick sin poder hacerle nada. Gritaba inconscientemente, pero solo me preocupaba salvarlos. Y aun así mi preocupación no sería suficiente.

Por la mañana desperté de otra pesadilla, preparada para inundarme de otra. Tuve varios momentos de debilidad, pero finalmente encendí el televisor para ver la retransmisión de los juegos. El escenario, que se mostraba primero a los espectadores y luego a los tributos era una… ¿isla? La cornucopia estaba en medio de una, que estaba rodeada por agua y luego otra isla, que estaba mayormente cubierta de selva.

Era horrible volver a ver la arena. Los recuerdos me abrumaron de nuevo y tuve que desviar la mirada de la pantalla un buen rato, quizás unos cuantos minutos. Porque cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos solo pude ver un tridente clavado en el pecho de un concursante.

Apagué el televisor inmediatamente antes de desmoronarme de nuevo. No, Finnick… ¿porqué? le había dicho que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para ganar, pero no podía creer que él, que él hubiera matado ya a un tributo.

Me caí en el suelo, haciéndome un pequeño ovillo. Él no era un asesino. Solo lo hacía para protegerse, para volver a casa conmigo y poder seguir viviendo. Él no era un asesino. Él no era malo. Él era Finnick, y lo seguía amando por encima de todo.

Al cabo de unos días volví a encender el televisor. Finnick seguía en la arena, con Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Beete y Wiress, los cuales ya conocía por encuentros de vencedores. Me preocupé al ver que Mags no estaba con ellos… Oh, no. Mags. No. Ella no podía haber muerto, ¿verdad? Yo quería que sobreviviera Finnick, que ganara esos juegos, pero Mags había muerto defendiéndome. Mags ya no estaba por mi culpa.

Lloré la muerte de Mags desconsoladamente, una muerte que yo podría haber evitado si hubiera tenido la valentía de la que carecía por completo. Se presentó voluntaria a sabiendas de que moriría, y aún así no dudó. Mags, ¿Por qué ella?

Entonces la pantalla captó mi atención de nuevo. Katniss andaba gritando por la selva, gritando algo así como Prim. En efecto se escuchaba a alguien gritar, y pronto reconocí quien era. Primrose, la hermana pequeña de Katniss, la niña a la que todo Panem adoraba.

Todo lo que Katniss seguía no era más que a un charlajo. La chica le disparó una flecha con rapidez, y Finnick apareció detrás de ella. Parecía confuso. Pero entonces de volvieron a escuchar gritos. Mis gritos.

Era extraño oírme gritar. Para Finnick parecía desgarrador. Empezó a gritar él también por la jungla, buscándome y gritando mi nombre. Por un lado era halagador sentir que se preocupaba tanto por mí, pero sentía una gran pena por él. Al final, Katniss derribó el pájaro de un flechazo y se calmó.

Pero ¿porqué le hacían eso? Sin duda, ya habían descubierto lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Y lo usaban en contra de él. Ahora los charlajos los volvían a atacar, esta vez eran una bandada entera.

Se me hacia raro escuchar mi voz con la de Mags, mis padres y otra gente del distrito 4, que sabia identificar muy bien. Acabé en pose fetal otra vez, como él, esperando a que terminaran. Cuando por fin los gritos pararon de sonar, caí rendida de nuevo en el suelo, por el cansancio y el miedo.

Me despertaron nada más ni nada menos que unos pacificadores. Me desperté desorientada, porque la luz del día era diferente a la de cuando me dormí. El cielo estaba nublado. ¿Podía ser que hubieran pasado días desde que me desmayé? No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando me inyectaron algo en el brazo.

Desperté, de nuevo, en una pequeña celda. Las paredes, a no ser por la pared que daba al pasillo que era de cristal, eran de color blanco capitolio, cosa que me horrorizó de entrada. No sabía que hacia allí, pero me di cuenta de que en efecto estaba en el capitolio. No podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera ese.

Me sentía horrible. Me habían colocado una bata de hospital y estaba descalza. Empecé a tocar las paredes para saber si eso era real. Y lo era. Entonces otros pacificadores me agarraron y me llevaron a otro lugar.

La habitación era blanca de nuevo, y me sentaron en una silla enfrente de Peeta Mellark. Parecía horrorizado, pero yo estaba simplemente asustada. ¿Qué diablos eran capaces de hacer? Una voz me presentó.

—Esta es Annie Cresta, vencedora del distrito 4. Seguro que la reconoces por haber enloquecido después de los juegos. Ha estado saliendo con Finnick Odair durante cinco años, el mismo Finnick que te salvo la vida en la arena incontables veces. Ahora procedamos a tu segunda transformación.

¿Transformación? No entendía nada, pero me daba muy mala espina. Estaba aterrada. De la silla salieron unos pequeños grilletes que me ataron a ella, sin escapatoria. Mis pies quedaron igual. Peeta me dijo que lo sentía antes de sentir como si mi cuerpo fuera traspasado por un rayo.

Porque si, esa era la sensación. Sentí que se me erizaban los cabellos, que mis extremidades se retorcían y que mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Dolía muchísimo. Creí que me quemaban y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando terminó me desmayé de nuevo, pero antes pude ver la cara horrorizada de Peeta Mellark.

Desperté de nuevo. Me sentía igual que cuando estuvieron cuidándome después de ganar los juegos. Los juegos… los flashes de mis juegos arremetían en mi mente dejándome a veces sin sentido. Al otro lado de la pared podía escuchar los gritos de Johanna de nuevo, que eran mucho más fuertes que los míos. No quería siquiera saber que les estaban haciendo.

Mientras tanto divagaba en la posibilidad de que Finnick hubiera muerto. Si no estaba allí, lo más probable era que lo estuviera, ¿cómo si no habría podido sobrevivir? También pensé en que podía haber ganado los juegos, pero no me daba esa sensación, y era terrible de verdad estar en la incertidumbre.

Pasaron un par de días, y también vi a Enobaria, la chica que tenía los dientes de oro. Me inspiraba muchísimo miedo. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho más. Me daban una comida al día, una especie de avena que en un principio me negué a tomar pero a la cual acabé cediendo más tarde. No había nada con lo que entretenerse, excepto con los gritos de Johanna Mason y Peeta a los otros lados de la habitación. No probé de escapar, no había solución.

Solo deseaba que Finnick si que hubiera podido hacerlo.

Esa noche ocurrió algo que marcó mi vida. Algo errático. Horrible. Traumatizante.

Escuché unos ruidos en el pasillo, pero no les di importancia porque siempre andaban trajinando de aquí para allá. Entonces un par de pacificadores entraron en mi celda. Hacían un fuerte olor a alcohol.

—Mira quien tenemos aquí, ¡la chica loquita del distrito 4!

—¿Cómo estás Annie, te está gustando tu estancia en el capitolio?

—¡Contesta!

No paraban de reír ni de gritar. Se me acercaron más, y yo no podía hablar, ni moverme, ni huir.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que esa camisa no te afavorece, ¿no crees? ¿que tal si se la quitamos?

—Hagámoslo.

**N/A: Puff, me sabe fatal lo que le acabo de hacer, pero es un giro importante para la historia. Otros autores/as ya han pensado lo mismo que yo, mayoritariamente fics ingleses, pero ninguno en Español que yo conozca. Yo no lo considero plagio, pero si alguien se da por aludido/a pondré el link a su historia en el siguiente capítulo para que podais ver las otras versiones. **

** Gracias por las reviews y nos vemos en "¿A quien le importaba?"**


	16. A quien le importaba

Sucia, Utilizada y Humillada, así era como me sentía. Dos horas más tarde, otros pacificadores se llevaron a aquellos, pero para aquel entonces ya habían conseguido su propósito.

Me habían robado. Estaba manchada de él. Impregnada de él. Si hubiera podido me habría arrancado la piel, pero para mi desgracia me había mordido ya las uñas.

Aquel… monstruo, porque yo lo veía como un monstruo, me había forzado a hacer cosas que no sentía, ha decir cosas que no quería y a sentir cosas que sabía que nunca sentiría. Todabia podía sentir sus manos súcias recorrer toda mi piel, pero no era un hormigueo agradable como cuando Finnick me tocaba, era como si me estuvieran cortando la piel a rodajas. De hecho estaba mutilada en mi totalidad.

Ahora ya no quería comer, no quería dormir, no quería estar a la merced del capitolio, no quería tener ningún contacto con él. Al cabo de unas semanas, cuando vieron que no comía dejaron de dejarme comida. Me pasaba el tiempo hecha una bola en el fondo de la celda, siendo incapaz de levantar la mirada. De vez en cuando me traían agua, que bebía por mucho que luego me arrepintiera.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, yo solo me sentía cada vez más débil. No podía dormir por las noches, porque tenía miedo de que volvieran. Se podía decir que hasta me daba miedo el contacto de mis manos abrazándome el cuerpo.

Me sentía incapaz de hacer nada, y a la par que se iban pasando las semanas, mi mente iba volviendo a alucinar como antaño, como después de los juegos.

Los mutos invadieron mi celda en su totalidad. No había ni un poco de claridad por ningún lado. Pero ahora los mutos me tocaban, me tocaban como aquel hombre, me dejaban completamente expuesta, y llegaban a lugares donde solo una persona querría que hubiera llegado. Y esta estaba probablemente muerta.

Y una tarde, después de seis semanas de inimaginable tortura vi un ápice de esperanza.

Primero, escuché mucho ruido en el pasillo. Me asusté terriblemente, pensando que los pacificadores volvían, y cuando un hombre completamente vestido de negro entró en mi celda casi me da un infarto.

Me hice todavía una bola más pequeña, todo un logro, y escondí mi cara entre mis piernas, esperando por lo peor. Pero él solo dijo.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, vengo a rescatarte. ¿Tú eres Annie Cresta no?

—Ss… ss… si

—Yo me llamo Boggs, vengo del distrito 13 y te voy a llevar allí con el resto de vencedores, ¿de acuerdo?

—El dis… ¿el distrito 13?

—Ahora no te lo puedo explicar, ¡ven!

Pero no podía levantarme. Ni siquiera podía moverme, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba completamente manchada de sudor, vómito, lágrimas y orín. Hasta ese momento solo había olido hedor a hombre y alcohol. Me di bastante asco. Pero aun así no pude articularme.

Boggs suspiró y me cogió en brazos, y de hecho me sorprendió que no me dejara allí, porque apestaba bastante. Empezó a correr por los pasillos, y cuando llegamos al final tuvimos que pasar por varios túneles, y Boggs tuvo que disparar unas cuantas balas. No quise ver a quien se las tiraba.

Detrás nuestro teníamos a unos cuantos más vestidos de negro, que corrían para no ser alcanzados por los pacificadores. Peeta y Johanna eran cargados por ellos.

Llegamos al exterior de aquella maldita cárcel, y un aerodeslizador nos estaba ya esperando. Boggs me subió por todas las escaleras y me dejó en el suelo del aerodeslizador, que parecía un transporte de carga, y ayudó a los demás a subir. Me alegré que dijera que todos estábamos allí.

Peeta y Johanna estaban inconscientes en el suelo, Johanna con la cabeza afeitada y costras y heridas por todas partes. Era una imagen horrible, pero al menos estaban vivos. Algunos otros de nuestros "rescatadores" estaban heridos, el que más era un chico, claramente del distrito 12, que tenía una herida de bala en el omoplato. Aún así parecía bastante activo.

Aunque lo más probable fuera que me dijeran lo que ya me imaginaba, quería saber si Finnick estaba vivo. Era mi último aliento de esperanza. Si él no estaba vivo, me suicidaría justo al llegar a donde quería que fuéramos. Pregunté al aire, porque alguien tenía que saberlo.

—Finnick… ¿Finnick está vivo?

Todos los presentes se giraron a verme, porque parecía que todos hubieran olvidado mi existencia. Me miraron con caras enternecidas, algunos con una media sonrisa. Me temí lo peor. Boggs se aclaró la garganta.

—Si, Annie, él está vivo y coleante en el distrito 13, de hecho hemos venido a por ti porque él nos lo pidió.

—¿En serio?

—Igual que Katniss pidió que Peeta fuera rescatado. Andaba histérico.

—Bueno, histérico no diría yo. Más bien…

—¿Ausente?

—¿Aturdido?

—¿Perturbado?

—¡Callaos ya!

Dijo Boggs cabreado, porque toda la tripulación se había metido en la conversación. Pero yo no podía parar de sonreír. Tenía ganas hasta de reír a carcajadas, de hecho lo hice.

—¡Finnick vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡Quiero verlo! ¿Cuándo llegaremos? ¡Me ha echado de menos! ¡Quiero verlo ahora por favor!

—Tranquila Annie, ¡llegaremos en pocas horas!

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, llena de alegría, pero también de un poco de miedo. Todavía albergaba terror por lo ocurrido, por aquel pacificador, por el capitolio. Porque ya no era la misma. Había sido mutilada por dentro de nuevo. Sentía rabia, tristeza, y otras sensaciones que me oprimían el pecho y no me dejaban pensar con claridad. No sabía si Finnick soportaría verme de nuevo así, cuando yo debía darle apoyo a él.

Después de unas horas de dilema, Boggs anunció que llegábamos al distrito 13. Era tal y como me lo imaginaba, lleno de cráteres de bombardeo y sin poca cosa más. Bajamos del aerodeslizador en un momento y nos llevaron a una especie de ascensor, donde nos estaban esperando otras personas que empezaron a dar órdenes por una especie de brazalete. Allí todo era diferente al distrito 4, mi hogar.

Bajamos plantas y plantas, parecía nunca acabar, pero al contrario de molestarme, me sentí más segura. Bajo tierra era como estar en una cueva, o estar debajo del mar. Era más protegido.

Llegamos al hospital, y todo fue un revuelo do alegría, gritos y órdenes. Los médicos peleaban por llevarse a Peeta y a Johanna a un lado o al otro, mientras las enfermeras luchaban por llevarse al chico del doce. Finalmente, una mujer rubia me alcanzó a mí y me llevó a una sala un poco más recogida. La reconocí al momento, era la madre de Katniss Everdeen.

—Tú eres Annie Cresta, ¿verdad?

—Si… ¿y usted es la señora Everdeen, la madre de Katniss?

—Cierto. Mejor que te haga un pequeño repaso antes de ver a los demás… como por ejemplo ducharte.

Estuve de acuerdo, y entonces ella me quitó la bata que el capitolio me había puesto sin ningún pudor. Me lanzo a la ducha, literalmente, aunque lo agradecí. Mientras me remojaba, sin llegar a lavarme el pelo, la señora Everdeen me ayudaba a ducharme, y cuando las marcas de mi agresión empezaron a aparecer empezó a hacerme preguntas.

—Annie, ¿qué te han hecho?

—Dónde está Finnick…

—Te han…

—¿Dónde está Finnick?

La señora Everdeen me miraba con tristeza, y me dio una manta mientras me decía que teníamos que volver a hablar. A mí no me importaba que hubiera ocurrido por tal de ver a Finnick de nuevo.

Y entonces lo vi.

Esta muy dejado, pero no importaba. Tenía el pelo enmarañado, pero no importaba. Llevaba una… ¿bata de hospital? ¿Pero a quien le importaba? ¿A quién le importaba siquiera que estuviera de la mano de Katniss? ¡Era Finnick!

Salí corriendo de la sala, gritando su nombre y riendo. Nadie hubiera dudado de que estuviera loca, pero tenía que llegar a él, que todavía no sabía que estaba por allí.

—¡Finnick!

Katniss si que se había dado cuenta, y me observaba evaluándome. Ya me preocuparía de lo que pensara de mi más tarde. Seguí gritando.

—¡Finnick!

Entonces me vio él a mí, por fin. Su sonrisa era la mejor que le había visto, y hacia que se me hinchara el corazón en las costillas y me hiciera olvidarme de lo malo. Corrimos para encontrarnos, y de hecho casi nos caímos al suelo, a no ser por una pared del pasillo.

En un principio me dio un poco de miedo sentir el contacto de un hombre abrazarme, pero se convirtió en algo agradable, tanto que lo abracé como si al separarnos fuera a morir.

Podía sentir de nuevo su respiración, el latido de su corazón, su calor, su cariño. De pronto tuve una gran necesidad de acercarme a sus labios. ¡Y vaya si lo hice!

Lo besé como nunca lo había besado, con necesidad, una necesidad que me quemaba el pecho. Exteriormente, podía parecer un simple beso apasionado, pero estaba segura que Finnick encontraría la diferencia. Él me conocía.

Un doctor nos picó en el brazo, porque estábamos captando toda la atención… y porque se me había caído la manta al suelo. ¡Menuda vergüenza!

Finnick empezó a reírse, y yo también empecé a reír, porque no había cosa que me hiciera más feliz que la risa de Finnick. Sincera, cálida, bonita… tal y como lo era él. Finnick me arrastró hacia otro ascensor para llevarme a algún lado, no me importaba a donde. Por fin estaba con él, y no me volvería a separar.

**N/A: Bueno, al fin ha llegado al distrito 13. Me he comido medio sinsajo en un par de capitulos, en fin. **

** Uau, cada vez me haceis actualizar más deprisa, no me lo puedo creer. De verdad que agradezco que os guste la historia...¡ nunca pensé que llegara a tener éxito! **

** Asi que muchisimas gracias a quien me ha dejado review, me a puesto en favoritos o simplemente lee la historia y nos vemos en "Oculto"**


	17. Oculto

Estábamos en el cuarto de Finnick. Él, en vez de hacerme mil preguntas como los demás solo me trenzaba el pelo alegremente. Hacía y deshacía complicados nudos con mi pelo, que a veces hacían un poco de daño, pero no importaba. No se daba cuenta, pero siempre había sido un poco manazas con esas cosas. Yo estaba recostada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

Era sábado. El primer sábado que él podía pasar conmigo. El primero de muchos, soñé. No tenía ni idea de si él le daba importancia, y decidí abrir la boca, aunque eso rompiera el momento.

—Finnick…

—¿Si?

—Hoy es…

—…Sábado, ¿no se te hace raro?

—Si… y te alegras… ¿de estar aquí?

—He soñado con esto por años.

Siempre andaba tocándome la moral, era injusto. Pero una de las pocas injusticias que me gustaban.

Me adapté deprisa a la vida en el distrito 13.

Era un poco triste ir siempre con la misma ropa, pero a mí nunca me habían importado las modas. Como los médicos pronto me habían considerado una desequilibrada, y con razón, me pusieron una pulsera que en teoría me tenía que excusar de todos los horarios, excepto los de la comida.

Sin embargo todavía me quedaban secuelas de mi tortura. Secuelas de aquel pacificador, secuelas de los juegos, recuerdos de todo. Y era horrible, porque no podía contarle lo ocurrido a Finnick. Todavía me sentía extraña con mi cuerpo, como dentro de mí albergara algo oscuro, un poco de aquel maldito pacificador. Yo, que antes no había sido solo yo, sino una parte de mi y luego el pasado, ahora albergaba una parte de él. Y odiaba sentirme así.

Me daba miedo contarlo, aunque fuera a él. Tenía miedo de su reacción, no sabía que podía pasar. Pero eso me estaba quemando por dentro.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo. La señora Everdeen me había dicho que teníamos que hablar, y quizás era el momento que se lo contara a alguien, así que aproveché que Finnick se había ido a duchar y fui al hospital a verla.

Cuando llegué, la vi junto su hija Prim observando unos cuadernos. Les dije que tenía que contarle una cosa a la señora Everdeen, y que era mejor que Prim marchara, pero no me hizo caso, así que les conté mi historia.

Prim tenía ganas de vomitar. Lo sabía, lo veía en su cara verde y su expresión de asco. Yo también había vomitado, creo. La señora Everdeen parecía sentir lástima por mí, y una pizca de furia por lo que me habían hecho. Me dijo que me tenían que hacer varias pruebas para comprobar que estuviera bien del todo, incluyendo una prueba de embarazo. No me lo esperaba.

—Una prueba de…

—Si, hay que asegurarse de todo

—¿Pero usted cree?

—No lo creo, habiendo sido la primera vez, pero no se sabe nunca…

Ahora me había quitado un peso de encima. No un peso muy grande, pero ahora me sentía mejor. Pero seguía queriendo contárselo a Finnick, aunque tenía miedo. Prim, después de volver en sus colores me consoló, junto a su madre. Entonces estuve preparada. Les di las gracias y me fui a buscarlo.

Lo encontré buscándome, ya me lo imaginaba.

—Hola Finnick

—Hola Annie, ¿dónde diablos estabas?

—En el hospital

—¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—Déjame…. Déjame que te lo cuente en otro lado

Lo llevé hasta "nuestra" habitación, y allí lo volví a soltar todo, entre sollozos y lágrimas de frustración. Le conté los detalles más insignificantes, solo para quitármelos de encima, para no sentirlos más en mi interior. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía mirar nada, de hecho. Los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente.

Entonces lo miré. Finnick. A él no debía parecerle extraño. Él era el amante de medio capitolio, después de todo. Pero no lo parecía, y yo sabía que él no era así. Con esa cara de sorprendido hasta tenía una mirada infantil. Finnick podía ser musculoso, atractivo y encantador, pero en momentos así todavía podía ver al pequeño Finnick que tuvo que matar para salvar su vida en los juegos.

—¿Quién… lo hizo Annie?

—No lo se…

—Pienso… matarlo…

—¿Finnick?

—¿Si?

—Quédate… conmigo, por favor…

Me abrazó, y me consoló, como todas aquellas madrugadas gritando en sueños, como en todas aquellas crisis, como en cada momento que alguien me hacía daño. No tenia porque decirle que se quedara, siempre estaría conmigo.

**N/A: Aquí estoy otra vez. Por lo que veo a muchos sorprendió el acoso de Annie, yo también dude en hacerlo, pero en fin... es el Capitolio, además como ya aclaré es parte del argumento, puesto que la madre de Katniss ha de intervenir un poco en esta historia, ¿y por qué? he estado pensando el porqué de que la madre de Katniss se mudara al distrito 4, y estoy intentando idear una solución. La verdad es que no sé si lo he redactado bien, la verdad, ¿qué os parece? No sé si voy por buen camino.**

** Cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha visto la película de los juegos del hambre? aquí se estrena en abril... que rabia. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

** Y aquí me despido, nos vemos en "ideas precipitadas", ¡y gracias por los reviews!**


	18. Ideas precipitadas

Ya habían pasado unas semanas de aquello, y yo había vuelto a mi estado de locura "normal".

Intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía (y el que no) junto a Finnick, y él junto a mí. Había cogido la extraña, pero agradable, costumbre de andar siempre cogido a mi mano. Andábamos juntos arriba y debajo del distrito trece, planta por planta, de un lado al otro, y nadie nos decía nada.

Un día Finnick fue convocado a una reunión en el mando, y me dijo que fuera con él. A Plutarch no le hizo demasiada gracia.

—¿Estás loco Odair? Vamos a hablar de asuntos confidenciales, ¡ella no puede venir contigo!

—¿Porqué?

—Ella no está en la misión, ella no puede…

—Annie no está en la misión, pero está conmigo, así que si me queréis despierto tendréis que dejarla venir.

—Pero Finnick…

—¿Donde habré dejado la pulsera de "desorientado"…?

—¡Ya basta!

Alma Coin se había metido por en medio de la conversa, cansada. Nunca me había gustado esa mujer, era muy fría, muy calculadora… y aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie, me parecía otro Snow. Solo estaba montando esta revuelta para ser ella la presidenta, y seguir con las mismas normas. Pero estaba en su distrito, había que acatar sus directrices.

—Annie esta desequilibrada, no creo que suponga un problema para las reuniones, pero no tendrá derecho a intervención a no ser que se la pidamos directamente

—Annie no está desequilibrada, no tiene derecho a… -Dijo Finnick, pero yo lo corté.

—No, me parece bien

—Pues comencemos

No me gustaba que me llamaran loca, pero no quería meter a Finnick en problemas. Nos sentamos en una mesa, llena de aparatos electrónicos y pantallas de televisión. Empezaron la reunión, y yo estuve callada todo el tiempo como había prometido. No pedían la intervención de Finnick, y este solo me cogía de la mano por debajo la mesa y me echaba miradas divertidas. Coin llamó nuestra atención.

—Necesitamos propos. Pronto. Los distritos y el capitolio llevan demasiado tiempo viendo cosas repetidas

—Podemos llamar a Katniss –Dijo Plutarch.

—La revolución no solo consiste en el sinsajo. Hemos de demostrar que la revuelta no es solo cosa de algunos vencedores, necesitamos un pretexto para mostrar a una multitud de gente.

—¿Una multitud de gente? –Preguntó Fluvia.

—Cuanta más gente mejor. Pensad ¿que podría congregar a un montón de personas alegres sin que parezca demasiado planificado? Lluvia de ideas.

—¡Una fiesta!

—¡Un baile!

—Es demasiado de Capitolio… algo que también se celebre en los distritos

La cosecha, pensé inmediatamente. Los recuerdos que venían inevitablemente volvieron a arrollarme, dejándome incapaz de decir nada, solo mirando a un punto fijo. Finnick se dio cuenta enseguida y empezó a susurrarme al oído.

—Annie… Annie estoy aquí… si, estamos en el distrito 13, por favor, vuelve…

Entonces volví de nuevo, y por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia mental. Todos en la sala estaban demasiado concentrados pensando en algo.

—Soldado Odair, soldado Cresta, vosotros sois vencedores y la cámara querrá saber del rescate de ella. ¿Se os ocurre alguna idea para la propo en donde estéis involucrados?

—A mi si –Dijo Finnick.

—¿Que se te ha ocurrido? –Intervine yo.

—No quiero que te parezca que lo hago por la propo… de hecho llevaba un tiempo pensándolo… esto…

—¿Pensando el que?

—Annie, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Yo, casada con Finnick Odair. Sonaba absurdo. Genialmente absurdo. Yo, compartiendo mi vida con él. Yo, perteneciendo a él. Él, perteneciendo a mí, a mí y a nadie más, no más mujeres detrás de Finnick. Yo compartiendo una casa con Finnick… solo se me ocurría una respuesta racional.

—¡SI! Si, si, si, si, ¡si mil veces! ¡Si infinito!

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos. Fluvia lloraba un poco. Coin parecía contenta de tener una propo. Y Finnick estaba radiante. Me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me besó.

Mientras tanto yo solo podía pensar en él. En él y mi futuro nuevo nombre. Annie Odair.

**N/A: Es corto, soy mala. ****Ayer abrí mi bandeja de correo y cuál fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme ¡4 reviews! ¡Record! Muchas gracias, en serio, me ayudáis a continuar. PD: no digo los nombres, al final del fic ya aré la lista completa.**

** Y volviendo a la historia principal, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo me imaginé que la cosa iría más o menos así. Sé que estoy corriendo mucho, pero no me gusta escribir cosas lentas y que se hacen ñoñas… aunque un poco de Fluff nunca lo niego ;) A lo mejor no voy con la línea del tiempo, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

**Así que muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos en "El trayecto del sinsajo".**


	19. El trayecto del sinsajo

Todo el distrito andaba loco por la boda, incluida yo.

Andaba en una nube de felicidad, excitación, impaciencia y miedo. Miedo porque me lo pudieran quitar antes de poder proclamar que era mío. Y que yo era suya.

Sin embargo me ponía nerviosa toda esa vorágine de gente gritando a mis alrededores, preguntado por costumbres nupciales del distrito 4 o sobre si estaba segura de casarme. En serio, ¿Cómo podían preguntar eso? No podía comprender como alguien dudaba de mi amor por él.

A Finnick también le habían preguntado porque se casaba, concretamente porqué se casaba conmigo. Él respondía.

—Ella lo es todo para mí.

Y así transcurrieron las semanas. Una vez también asistí al "casting" de niños que iban a cantar la canción nupcial. Contrariamente a los jurados, seleccioné a todos los niños, cantaran bien, regular, mal o fatal. Se veían faltos de entretenimiento, ¿y quién era yo para impedirles la diversión?

Plutarch andaba todo el dia discutiendo sobre la boda. Coin no quería que fuera nada ostentosa, por el contrario de él. A mí no me importaba, yo solo quería unirme a Finnick y que de paso contentar a todo los invitados. Ese dia estaba bastante nervioso por el vestido.

Sorprendentemente, Katniss salió en defensa de lo ostentoso y me dijo que ella me dejaría un vestido de Cinna. Por lo que sabía de él, había confeccionado todos los trajes de Katniss habidos y por haber, pero había fallecido a manos del Capitolio.

Así que nos montamos esa misma tarde en el aerodeslizador, junto a su equipo de preparación.

Katniss no me caía bien por varios motivos. Primero, me recordaba a los juegos del hambre y no podía dejar de tener ataques de "ausencia" y jaquecas mientras estaba a su lado. Segundo, ella contribuía, por decirle de alguna forma, a que Finnick y yo estuviéramos envueltos en esto de nuevo. No es que fuera antipática conmigo, pero aun así no me acababa de agradar del todo.

Su equipo de preparación, en cambio, me caía bastante mejor. De vez en cuando decían alguna tontería y me reía de ellos, aunque Katniss me mirara raro. Eran unos charlatanes, prácticamente como niñitos pequeños. Me gustaban los niños, y por eso había odiado de entrada los juegos del hambre.

Al llegar al distrito 12, que no tenía un mejor aspecto que el 13, me llevó a la aldea de los vencedores. Las casas eran muy parecidas a las del distrito 4, cosa que me trajo buenos recuerdos.

Nos mostró el armario de los vestidos, y sinceramente eran alucinantes.

Todos eran de belleza inigualable, pero se notaba que eran para Katniss. A parte de tener su forma y su figura, transmitían algo… algo único en Katniss, algo que yo no compartía con ella. Eran en si un signo de sinsajo.

Al final me decidí por uno que, milagrosamente, combinaba con el color de mis ojos y no me quedaba tan horrible. No era un vestido de novia propiamente dicho pero haría su función de vestido elegante.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al trece Finnick me esperaba con una sonrisa interrogante. Me tomó la mano de nuevo y me besó la mejilla mientras me preguntaba.

—¿De qué color es el vestido?

—De eso nada Finnick, ¡el color del vestido de la novia es un secreto! –Gritaron los estilistas.

—Bueno… yo sé cómo sacar secretos a la novia… ¿verdad Annie?

—Mis labios están sellados

—Eso ya lo veremos

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de sonsacármelo en su estilo, que tenía que reconocer que me gustaba, porque la boda se celebraba el dia siguiente y no tuvimos un momento a solas hasta la noche, donde caí rendida después de haberlo pasado tan mal en compañía del sinsajo.

**N/A: ¿Que os ha parecido? Estube pensando durante bastante tiempo como hacer la relación de Katniss y Annie. Al parecer a Katniss no le gustaba Annie, asi que decidí que por el momento no se llevaran muy bien.**

** Canviando un poco de tema, voy a hacerme publicidad. Estoy participando en el reto de "noches de supervivencia" del foro hasta el final de la pradera. He escrito un fic sobre la decisión de Peeta de matar a la chica del distrito 8, os dejo el link por si quereis hecharle un vistazo :D**

** .net/s/7969495/1/Piezas_cenizas_y_sangre**

** Y canviando otra vez de tema. Últimamente he tenido problemas para recivir los mensajes de fanfiction, y no me habia dado cuenta ¡de que ya hay 50 reviews! es alucinante, en serio, lo agradezco muchísimo. **

** Nos vemos en "La boda"**


	20. Boda

No podía creerlo, hoy era el dia de mi boda.

Los estilistas me estuvieron arreglando hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando empezaría toda la ceremonia. Tuvieron varios problemas, porque yo prefería un tipo de trenzas que ellos no sabían hacer. Al final, resignados, llamaron a la madre de Katniss para que me peinara.

Era innegable que esa mujer sabia trenzar bien. Cuando terminó, mi pelo había quedado trenzado creando un bonito medio recogido, que me hacia la cara increíblemente aniñada, pero hermosa.

El equipo de preparación quería hacerme un maquillaje espectacular, digno de boda de capitolio, pero gracias a Fluvia, que pasó por allí a primera hora de la tarde y se escandalizó por mis pintas, llevé un maquillaje bastante sencillo.

Y llegó la hora de la ceremonia. Los 300 invitados, los cuales no conocía en casi su totalidad estaban risueños esperando a que empezara. Algunas mujeres se habían recogido el pelo con cintas de ropa. Por lo que sabía, en los últimos días había empezado un tráfico no autorizado de cintas sobrantes en la planta textil. Coin no debía estar muy contenta por ello, cosa que a mí me alegraba más aun.

Finnick estaba radiante. El traje que le habían dejado le venía ligeramente pequeño, pero aun así estaba impresionante. Me esperaba con una sonrisa, y yo tenía plasmada una en mi cara también, una sonrisa tan grande que me empezaba a doler y todo.

Dieron comienzo a la ceremonia echándonos una red entretejida con algas encima. Ese pequeño detalle, que había visto hacer en todas las bodas cobró para mi otro significado. Me recordaba a la seguridad que me daba encontrar una red tejida por Finnick entre las sábanas.

Después de eso nos hizo repetir varias palabras y después vinieron los niños con el agua salada. Agua de mar. De mi distrito. Casi me vinieron ganas de llorar. Nos mojamos los labios con el agua mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, y al menos yo me quedé embobada.

Después de eso, los niños empezaron a cantar la canción nupcial. Escuchando esas notas empecé a recordar que cuando era niña, las novias se me rifaban para que cantara esa canción, pues decían que cantaba como ninguna otra niña. Nunca pensé que un dia esa canción seria para mí, que todos esos niños cantarían por nosotros. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a susurrar la canción con ellos.

Y acabó la ceremonia, que culminó con un estupendo beso. Aquel beso estaba lleno de felicidad, creí que si dejaba de besarlo mi pecho explotaría por la presión, pero cuando empecé a escuchar los aplausos y los brindis de la gente nos tuvimos que separar.

Finnick me cogió el brazo, mientras observaba mi recogido con atención.

—Estas preciosa Annie… Odair

No pude evitar reírme, ¡sonaba tan raro mi nuevo nombre! Pero me alegré porque nunca más volvería a ser Annie Cresta, la loca vencedora de los 70 juegos del hambre. Ahora seria Annie Odair, la esposa de Finnick Odair y… bueno, llevaba dos minutos siendo oficialmente una Odair, no encontraba otras ideas.

Un sonido me distrajo de mis pensamientos post-nupciales. Era una melodía tocada en violín, una melodía alegre y pegadiza. ¿Quién debía estar tocando?

Hallé la respuesta en un violinista claramente del distrito doce. Todos los refugiados de allí dieron un pequeño brinco al sentir las notas, como viéndose impulsados al centro de la sala. El silencio después de los aplausos se hacía cada vez más tenso, el dilema de los refugiados estaba marcado en sus rostros. Finalmente, una señora agarró al chico guapo del doce y empezaron el baile.

Era extremadamente difícil. Dos pasos para un lado, tres para el otro, dos vueltas hacia el centro y cinco para atrás. Finnick inmediatamente me arrastró a la pista de baile, pero hasta bien entrada la noche no conseguí aprender del todo la dinámica de la danza. Estaba un poco mareada, tenía que reconocerlo, pero lo compensaba estar en los brazos de mi marido. Dios, qué raro sonaba aquel nombre, pero me gustaba.

Finnick iba alternando las vueltas con los abrazos y los pasos con los besos. ¡Así cualquiera bailaba! Pensé. Me sentía arropada en sus brazos, segura y yo misma. A cada segundo iba sintiendo que volvía a ser yo, mi yo de antes de los juegos, un yo un poco más maduro, pero seguía siendo yo. Yo y mi ángel de la guarda.

Sus manos no se separaban de las mías ni las mías de las suyas. No sabía si él lo sentía, pero yo encontraba en él el centro del universo. El me ponía los pies en el suelo o me llevaba a las nubes. Pero no las nubes turbias del pasado, sino a aquellas que se funden con el mar, y parecen rociadas por estrellas al atardecer.

Él había hecho tanto por mí. Tantos sacrificios sin nada a cambio. Había arriesgado la vida por mí, me había rescatado. Y yo no le había dado nada hasta ahora. Porque ahora, oficialmente, podía decir que nos pertenecíamos.

Tuve ganas de reír y de cantar. De poner letra a esa canción que se repetía una y otra vez. De gritar a los cuatro vientos, para que todo el mundo me oyera, que Finnick era mío. Quería burlarme de las señoras del Capitolio que habían constituido nuestra infelicidad por unos largos cinco años. Quería Chillar a Snow que nunca más podría enviar un sobre a mi marido.

Y encontré una oportunidad cuando localicé una cámara que grababa toda la propo.

—¿Finnick?

—Dime Annie

—¿El Capitolio verá esto?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría mandar un mensaje… pero no me atrevo

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Que… que eres mío y… que nadie nos podrá separar nunca, por mucho que intenten hacer…

Empezó a reír, pero yo estaba hablando en serio. Quería que todos y cada uno de los que nos habían hecho daño vieran que al fin éramos felices.

—Está bien… creo que ya te han escuchado

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, ¡y me aseguraré de que todo el Capitolio lo vea por la pantalla grande!

Mis risas fueron interrumpidas por un gran silencio. El violinista había dejado de tocar y todos empezaban a dejar paso a algo. A un pastel.

Pero no era un pastel cualquiera, era tan grande como un castillo. Estaba glaseado con olas del mar, peces, algas y otras criaturas marinas. Era hermoso, tan hermoso que sentí ganas de llorar y todo. Echaba tanto de menos mi distrito, mi hogar, el mar, que ver esa pequeña representación del océano me hizo sentir nostálgica. Pero no podía sentirme así. No el dia de mi boda.

Aunque diera lástima pronto cortaron el pastel a trozos y lo repartieron entre los invitados. Mi trozo no tenía ninguna figura y el suyo estaba lleno de peces de color rojo. Rápidamente, antes de que nadie pudiera tocar su trozo, Finnick subió a una mesa y silbó muy fuerte.

—Gracias por vuestra atención. Quería decir que este es… el mejor dia de mi vida, y que llevaba años esperando a este momento. Ella… ella me hace feliz. Ella es todo lo que necesito, y aunque parezca lo contrario ella es la que cuida de mi cordura. La protegeré hasta con mi vida. Por eso quería dedicar el primer mordisco de esta tarta, que creo intuir quien ha glaseado, a mi esposa, Annie Odair.

No me lo pensé dos veces y me lancé a sus brazos, estando todavía en la mesa, cosa que nos hizo casi desnucarnos. Afortunadamente caímos sin hacernos daño, y nuestras risas se sumaron a las de la multitud. Lo besé, porque estaba cansada de agradecerle todo con banas palabras.

Después de eso la fiesta fue decayendo, y la gente empezó a marchar a sus habitaciones, eso sí, tuve la satisfacción de ver que todos salían con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Miré a Finnick.

—¿Que quieres hacer princesa?

—Podemos ir a nuestro cuarto...

—¡Como quieras!

Desaparecimos del salón sin hacer ruido, como unos espías. Cuando llegamos a la puerta me cogió en brazos y pasamos por la puerta. Lo encontré un poco absurdo, pues ya habíamos estado en ese cuarto miles de veces. Pero si le hacía ilusión no le iba a decir que no.

No podía decir que no, porque ya había dado mi si para siempre.

**N/A: ****Ya está aquí el capítulo. Siento la tardanza, pero me ha costado redactarlo. No sé si todos los detalles concuerdan con la historia, he intentado que así sea. Ahora en teoría hay un capitulo un poco "fuerte" por en medio que subiré al final de la historia si lo queréis.**

**Y eso es todo, muchas gracias por las reviews y el apoyo en general y nos vemos ¡en el próximo capítulo (que todavía no tiene nombre)! **

Bajamos unas cincuenta plantas para llegar a la planta donde nos esperaba Beete


	21. Volveré

** Os quería hacer una pequeña recomendación musical para el capítulo (y no Dany, no es Can't Touch this, aunque me mató la escena) la canción se llama Unintended y es de Muse, creo que define su relación bastante bien.**

Desperté abrigada por una cama, por unas sábanas y un torso desnudo. Me sobresalté asustada, y empecé a evaluar la habitación. No, no estaba en el capitolio. Las paredes eran blancas, pero de un blanco grisáceo y sin vida. Pero sin horror.

Entonces los recuerdos del dia anterior, la boda y de lo que vino después golpearon mi cabeza y me hicieron ruborizar hasta las cejas. Sin embargo me sentía radiante, completa, en una nube de felicidad que hasta ahora desconocía.

Sentía mucha somnolencia, que me cerraba los ojos y me hacia volver al mundo de la inconsciencia. No tenía ni idea de que hora era, ya que siempre teníamos la luz artificial. Sin embargo no quería volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Empecé a observar detalles de Finnick que antes no había podido apreciar de cerca. Tenía el torso cubierto de pequeñas pecas, que apenas se veían por lo bronceado que llegaba a estar. Las reseguí con el dedo, contándolas. Seis. Eran hermosas. El era hermoso… no podía creer que ahora fuera mío.

Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa. No lo creí despierto, porque después de tanto tiempo sabía que era un dormilón, cuando no lo acusaban las pesadillas. Estuve tentada de besarlo, pero parecía tan feliz durmiendo… no me atreví.

Seguí acariciando su rostro. Su cuello, sus labios, su nariz, su pelo… Parecía tan pacífico así, nadie creería su pasado. Pero las marcas lo delataban.

Tanto sus brazos como su pecho, y un poco del cuello, estaban marcados por la tragedia. Tenía marcas, cicatrices, y aun habiendo estado en el trece bien alimentado, estaba más delgado. Su espalda tenía varias marcas de… ¿garras? ¿Uñas? No sabía que prefería. Pero todo eso había terminado por ahora. Nadie podría quitarme a Finnick.

Entonces despertó. Su mirada divertida se dirigió a mí, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y evitar su mirada. Carraspeó un poco, todavía más divertido y escondí mi cara un poco detrás de mi pelo enmarañado. Estaba siendo una tonta, y lo sabía, no tenía que pasar vergüenza por algo así, estaba siendo infantil, pero aun así…

—Hey Annie… estas roja, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Qué? ¿Roja? No… yo no estoy roja

—Ya, desde luego que no… ¿tienes vergüenza?

—No, ¿por qué debería sentirla?

—Ah, menos mal, pensaba que me estabas dejando sin sabana por algún motivo en concreto…

Tenía razón, inconscientemente había ido tapándome con la sabana. Finnick me besó en la frente, su simple roce me hizo tener escalofríos en la columna. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se fundieron con lo que ahora veía, y sentí una hambre que hasta ahora no conocía. Siguió hablando con su voz susurrante.

—No tienes por qué tener vergüenza amor… es algo bonito…

—Ya lo sé, pero…

—¿Te lo pasaste bien ayer?

—La boda fue preciosa –dije intentando alejarme del tema.

—Siento que no se pareciera mucho a la de nuestro distrito…

—No, ¡qué va! Hubo todo lo importante: el agua salada, la red, la canción… yo no necesito tantas cosas

—Tú te lo mereces todo

Ya estaba otra vez soltando cosas así. Sabía que ahora era una mujer casada, pero no podía evitar ruborizarme cuando me decía cosas así, y mucho me temía que si hasta ahora no había podido evitarlo, mi casamiento no iba a mejorarlo.

Unas horas más tarde salimos de la habitación para ir a comer. Cuando entramos en el comedor, todos, invitados o no, empezaron a aplaudir alegres. Sentía los sentimientos a flor de piel, las emociones me desbordaban desde mucho antes de llegar al comedor. Pero cuando vi que toda aquella gente me quería realmente bien, se alegraba por mi felicidad, no pude evitar llorar desconsoladamente, y por lo tanto todo el comedor paró de aplaudir rápidamente. Intenté agradecerles todo el apoyo.

—Muchas gracias por… gracias por… todo… esto es… es muy bonito y…

—Bueno, lo que creo que Annie intenta decir –Intervino Finnick- es que estamos muy agradecidos por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros desinteresadamente, ¡y que os debemos una!

Los aplausos volvieron a arrasar con el comedor, y mientras se iban apagando nos fuimos a nuestra mesa asignada. Empezaba a mirar a los ciudadanos del trece con otros ojos, al fin y al cabo solo parecían faltos de entretenimientos. Nuestra mesa estaba compuesta por varios refugiados del distrito 12, entre ellos una tal Delly, que pronto me cayó bien, pese a su afán de dejar bien a Katniss en cuanto salía en la conversación. De acuerdo, Katniss lo había pasado mal como todos nosotros, pero era violenta, desconfiada, manipuladora y letal. No era un terrón de azúcar precisamente.

Cuando terminamos la insípida comida volvimos a marcharnos. Pero ocurrió lo inevitable. Unos soldados del trece llamaron a Finnick, según ellos para ir al mando a comprobar ciertas cosas. Él insistió en llevarme, pero no se lo permitieron.

Volvió un par de horas más tarde, de un ánimo horrible. No se ando con rodeos.

—Annie, tengo malas noticias

—¿Que ha pasado?

—A partir de ahora tendré que… entrenar más a menudo… y probablemente no podrás estar conmigo todo el tiempo

—¿Pero porqué? tu no vas a ir a… la guerra, quiero decir… tu no… ¿verdad?

—Annie, tengo que ir

Mi mundo se desvaneció, como en las horribles visiones y crisis. Ante mi solo podía ver a Finnick, corriendo entre las transitadas calles del capitolio siendo disparado por los pacificadores. Por dos pacificadores en concreto. Los pacificadores que tuve la desgracia de conocer en el capitolio. Por suerte Finnick vino a mi rescate.

—Annie, tranquila, estoy contigo, no va a suceder nada malo, todo va a salir bien, vuelve por favor…

—¡Finnick! ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? Y si… ¿y si te ocurre algo malo? hay miles de soldados en contra del capitolio ¡no hace falta que vayas! ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Iré contigo si hace falta!

—Ni hablar Annie, no puedes venir

—Pero… pero…

—Es mi obligación ir, prometí a Coin que iría a cambio de sacar a Katniss de la arena, además, tengo que vengarme del Capitolio, de Snow, de todos y cada uno que nos hizo daño. Debo hacerlo.

—No… no puedes… no quiero… no podrán… no…

—Me entiendes, ¿verdad Annie?

—Sí… pero no quiero… ¡no vayas!

—Te prometo… no, te juro que volveré Annie. Además todavía nos queda tiempo.

Lloré durante mucho tiempo. Porque me lo volvían a quitar. Porque era imposible que algún dia él y yo pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre.

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Se acerca el final... y de hecho quedan un par de capítulos para el final de los que no quieren a Finnick con vida. Sin embargo, para los que aman tanto a Finnick como yo todavía queda un poco de fic. Repito, Finnick va a sobrevivir en esta historia. **

** Me gustaría aclarar alguna cosa. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Annie describa a Katniss como a alguien** **violento, desconfiado, manipulador y letal no me lo he sacado de la manga, está así escrito en Sinsajo, solo era una referencia al libro. **

** Otro punto es que Annie siempre habla en… ¡puntos suspensivos! Es un recurso que utilizo para crear el tono de voz de Annie, así como que acaba siempre las frases a medias. A parte de eso, me suele pasar mucho que cuando escribo una conversa los personajes acaban la frase del anterior, no puedo evitarlo. **

** Y ya por último intento que la historia sea lo más fiel posible al libro, pero me cuesta bastante porque Katniss no clarifica nada. Espero que no os parezca muy raro, y si hay algún error en la línea temporal ¿me podríais avisar?**

** Madremía, como me he estirado, nos vemos en "Relaciones vacías"**


	22. Relaciones vacías

Pese a estar junto a Finnick, los días siguientes fueron un constante martirio para mi, por culpa del miedo.

Finnick se levantaba pronto y me dejaba durmiendo, para luego reencontrarnos unos momentos antes de comer. Comíamos juntos, y pese a mis enfados, y más tarde súplicas, nos volvíamos a separar hasta la hora de reflexión.

Era un martirio pasar las horas sin él, en la habitación o bien vagando por el distrito. No me dejaban bajar a ver el entrenamiento, por mucho que les rogara, era inútil. A veces me pasaba por el hospital para visitar a Peeta, que estaba terriblemente trastornado. No era una compañía demasiado tranquilizadora, pero era mejor que estar sola hundida en la soledad más profunda.

Parecía bastante cuerdo, dentro de lo que cabía. Dicen que las conversas entre dos locos son la mar de entretenidas, pero no lo eran. De vez en cuando me preguntaba alguna cosa al azar, y cuando no sabía contestarle me miraba, furioso, y tenía que abandonar la planta.

Además pasé una buena parte del tiempo con Delly, con el equipo de preparación o con otros habitantes del trece. Eran muy amables conmigo, pero no podían llenar la ausencia de él. Eran relaciones vacías, sin vida.

También hablé con la señora Everdeen y su hija Prim. Su compañía era mucho más agradable, pero era difícil encontrarlas dispuestas a hablar. Pasábamos algunas tardes hablando de temas sin importancia, y como Prim estaba estudiando medicina, acabé aprendiendo bastantes técnicas de enfermería.

Algunas tardes, y solo muy esporádicamente, dejaban a Finnick estar conmigo hasta la hora de reflexión, que tenía de pasar entrenando hasta que llegaba la mitad de la cena. En esas tardes, solíamos quedarnos en el cuarto o salir a pasear al exterior, con los requeridos aparatos de seguridad.

Esas tardes eran reparadoras. Pese en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, siempre encontrábamos alguna cosa por la que reír y seguir luchando. Nos habíamos amado un par de veces más, incapaces de contener el deseo.

Un mediodía cualquiera me encontré con Finnick en la puerta del comedor. Como era costumbre nos abrazamos y entramos al comedor cogidos de la mano, mientras hablábamos de lo hecho durante el dia.

—Hoy he estado con Delly en el exterior, y hemos intentado plantar unas cuantas flores silvestres, pero la tierra no se puede conrear. ¿Y tú que has hecho?

—Nada, lo de siempre, hoy hemos disparado a objetivos en movimiento… ah, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Tengo la tarde libre!

—¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Lo que tú prefieras, preciosa

—¿Que tal dar un paseo? Ya he estado por la mañana en el sol, pero hace tiempo que no sales…

—Fantástica idea. Me empiezo a sentir como un topo…

Me reí mientras me sentaba junto a Finnick en la mesa, delante de Delly. La conversación siguió fluyendo tranquilamente, y a Finnick se le ocurrió hablar de la anécdota de la tortuga que le robó el sombrero. Yo estaba allí, fue alucinante.

Estábamos en la playa del distrito, intentando huir de las miradas de los pacificadores y contemplando el mar. Entonces nos decidimos por entrar al agua con una barca para explorar mar adentro.

Llevábamos varias horas en el mar, cuando unas cuantas tortugas se acercaron a nuestra barca. Nunca había visto una tortuga, y me parecieron unos bichos bastante extraños, pero divertidos. Finnick, que al parecer ya había visto muchas, quiso acercarse al agua para coger una, y entonces su gorro cayó al agua. Cuando se acercó a cogerlo, una tortuga lo agarró con la boca y marchó corriendo. Recordé con una media sonrisa como Finnick se lanzó al agua, y a pesar de ser muy rápido no lo alcanzo.

Sumida en las palabras de Finnick no me había dado cuenta de que Katniss, el chico guapo del doce (cuyo nombre descubrí que era Gale), y Johanna se habían sentado a la mesa.

Johanna, como Katniss, no me inspiraba mucha confianza. Era cierto que habíamos hablado en varias ocasiones, y pese a ser muy mordaz la consideraba una buena persona. Pero los momentos pasados en el Capitolio no eran tan fáciles de borrar, en especial la herida que me habían dejado.

Así que Johanna y Katniss, formaban un grupo al cual no me quería acercar a ningún precio. Apreté la mano de Finnick más fuerte, y él las saludó alegremente, aunque por la mirada que me hizo advertí que me había entendido.

Seguimos comiendo, con breves episodios de ausencia que me dejaron bastante enfadada y cansada. Volví a ver a Elrik, el cual hacía tiempo que no veía. Craso error. Nunca debía olvidarlo. Ese niño que me salvó la vida y al cual no pude salvar. Empezaba a encontrarme mareada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que alguien nos observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Peeta. Delly rompió mis pensamientos.

—¡Peeta! Qué bien verte… fuera.

—¡Y esas pulseras tan monas? –Preguntó Johanna.

—Todavía no soy del todo digno de confianza. Ni siquiera puedo sentarme aquí sin vuestro permiso.

—Por supuesto que puedes sentarte aquí, somos viejos amigos –dijo Johanna indicándole el sitio vacio a su lado- Peeta y yo teníamos celdas contiguas en el Capitolio. Estamos muy familiarizados con nuestros respectivos gritos.

Gritos. Eran tan potentes que parecían destrozarme los tímpanos. No pude evitar taparme las orejas mientras deseaba que pararan. Johanna y Peeta gritaban intensamente de agonía, y hasta pude oír un par de gritos, como de animales, que se desplomaban en el suelo. A mí alrededor solo podía ver blanco capitolio, nada más. Volvía a estar allí.

—Annie… Annie vuelve… estoy aquí contigo, soy Finnick, ven conmigo por favor…

Poco a poco pude ir separando mis manos de las orejas y abrir los ojos. Si, Finnick estaba allí, conmigo, todos aquellos gritos no eran reales, ya no eran reales. Cuando me recuperé, Delly exclamó.

—Annie, ¿sabías que Peeta decoró tu tarta de boda? En casa su familia era dueña de la panadería y él hacia los glaseados.

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Me pregunté por qué no me lo había dicho antes, porque fue un detalle precioso y me habría gustado agradecérselo en otras condiciones mejores.

—Gracias, Peeta, era preciosa

—Es un placer, Annie

—Si queremos que nos dé tiempo a dar ese paseo, será mejor que nos vayamos –me dijo Finnick.

Asentí levemente porque lo único que quería era huir de allí. Cogió mi bandeja y la suya con una mano y con la otra me cogió más fuerte la mía. Parecía nervioso, pero lo supo disimular bien.

—Me alegro de verte, Peeta

—Pórtate bien con ella, Finnick, si no quieres que intente robártela.

Algo estaba mal con Finnick ahora. Algo estaba mal con la situación en general. No podía ser que lo dijera en serio. ¿Por qué querría dejar yo a Finnick? Intenté tomármelo como me tomaba esas preguntas antes de la boda. Ignorarlo. Pero Finnick no parecía querer ignorarlo. Dio una réplica con una voz calmada, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal.

Salimos del comedor deprisa y callados. Finnick todavía estaba tenso, y decidí preguntar.

—¿Que te pasa?

—Yo… odio, lo odio

—¿A Peeta?

—No, pero odio que crean que me aprovecho de ti…

—Finnick, mírame

Me miró. Parecía triste, y no sabía que decirle. Yo no era buena para consolar. Yo no sabía consolar, de hecho no había tenido nunca la necesidad. No había aprendido a consolar, por mucho que él lo hubiera hecho. Me enfadé conmigo misma. Seguía sin poder darle nada a cambio, no servía de nada.

Entonces lo sentí. Un temblor, un estiramiento, algo. No le supe poner nombre. Pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo ya estaba corriendo pasillo abajo a por un lavabo donde vomitar.

**N/A: Lo siento, este capítulo es largo y pesado, pero necesario. El próximo capitulo será el último del final de Suzanne Collins, pero a el final alternativo le queda un poco. **

** Gracias por las reviews y demás, nos vemos en: ¡La muerte del ángel!**

**(aviso, todo el final alternativo será narrado por Finnick, o la gran mayoria)**


	23. La muerte del ángel

Desperté unos días después. Últimamente me encontraba mal al despertar, pero lo atribuí a los nervios. Finnick ya se había marchado a entrenar, pero lo volvería a ver.

Se iba hoy. Hoy podía perderlo para siempre. Hoy empezaba mi tortura.

Me había dicho que volvería. Que era pan comido. Que se vengaría de todos los que nos habían hecho daño.

Pero yo no quería que se vengara. Para vengar ya estaba mucha gente. Katniss en cabeza. Ella mataría a Snow y al resto de los capitolinos. No había por qué preocuparse.

Pero si Finnick se iba, si marchaba, no sabía que podría hacer. La desolación empezaba a ganar terreno. Las alucinaciones volvían, estaban al acecho de que marchara para poder así mutilar mi alma de nuevo. Cuando vi a Finnick por el mediodía, así se lo dije.

—Por favor, Finnick. No te marches.

—Annie, ya te lo he dicho… yo debo…

—¡No! Tu prometiste quedarte conmigo… no me importa la gente que haya por matar, no me importa la venganza. Solo quiero que vuelvas y estés conmigo…

—Volveré, te lo juro

—Por favor, hazlo

—Volveré… y te haré un hijo, ¡Annie Odair!

—¡Finnick!

Menuda vergüenza. Y es que todo el pelotón nos estaba mirando. Le pegué a Finnick en el brazo mientras lo besaba.

Ya se habían ido. Sin más. Ya me podía perder en la desolación.

Después que despegaran salí de allí corriendo hacia nuestro compartimento, donde solo me tumbé en la cama y esperé a que volviera. Evidentemente, sabía que no duraría lo suficiente sin comer hasta que regresara, pero nada me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Tras unos cuantos días me llevaron de vuelta al hospital, donde me obligaron a comer y beber. Me habían puesto en la habitación de Johanna Mason, que andaba siempre inconsciente.

Yo también andaba en otro mundo. En el mundo de las pesadillas, el dolor y el pasado. Los recuerdos de mis primeros juegos, que creía enterrados, las pesadillas del capitolio, que creía superadas, y los mutos en general me mataban por dentro, y lo más curioso es que también mataban a Finnick.

La señora Everdeen me venía a visitar a menudo, ya que Prim también se había ido a la guerra, pero a curar. Estaba muy enfadada porque no la habían dejado ir con ella, como a mí.

Las tres, Johanna, la señora Everdeen y yo pasamos numerosas tardes consolándonos mutuamente. Johanna estaba mucho más débil que antes, y sin su capa de maldad parecía incluso frágil. Pero nadie quería recordar lo frágiles que éramos ahora.

Y finalmente, ocurrió lo que más había temido. Beete nos llamó con lágrimas empañando sus gafas. Sabía lo que significaban. No lo habían conseguido. Mi ángel de la guarda no volvería.

Subí las escaleras que llevaban al mando, sin poder esperar a un ascensor. Al llegar sentí que las tripas me saldrían por la boca. Pero tenía que saberlo. Saber si era verdad que mi marido, Finnick, mi amor, mi vida, mi sustento había muerto.

La pantalla estaba encendida y el sonido a todo volumen. Mostraban imágenes de ellos en una especie de calle del capitolio. Sus nombres fueron gritados con alegría por un reportero. Estaban muertos.

Nada. Nada podía despertarme. Nada podía curarme. Ni siquiera las manos que me sostenían y me empujaban fuera de la sala. Ni siquiera mis piernas que se desplomaban. No pudo traerme a la realidad ni tan solo mi mejilla que rozaba en el frío suelo.

**N/A: ¡Esto es el fin! O el final tradicional, al menos. ****Quiero agradecer a todos/as los que han llegado hasta aquí, de verdad que significa mucho. Evidentemente, no iré a vuestras casas a amenazaros con que leáis el final alternativo, os lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

** Yo también creo que la muerte de Finnick tiene su simbolismo, y tampoco la veo tan mal… pero se me quedó esa espina clavada, no sé si me entendéis. Si así es, supongo que seguiréis leyendo la historia.**

** Los siguientes tres capítulos estarán narrados por Finnick, y el capítulo que hay entre "Boda" y "Volveré" que preferí subir más tarde también. Los capítulos siguientes a estos tres capítulos estarán narrados en Annie POV igual.**

** Y nada, me despido sin más. Muchísimas gracias a todos, los que se quedan aquí o los que continúan, y los que siguen con la historia nos vemos en "¿Que diablos hago aquí?"**

** ¡Chao!**


	24. FA  ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

¿Dónde diablos estoy? Pensé al despertar en una cloaca. Cadáveres y más cadáveres de una especie de bicho blanco y rojo me hacían una mezcla de cama y sepultura. Intenté quitármelos de encima, pero estaba muy débil. Pronto empecé a descubrir que tenía numerosos cortes en el cuello, la cara, los brazos y las piernas. Estaba un poco mareado.

Intenté levantarme apoyándome en una pared, mientras intentaba rememorar porque estaba allí. Miré por todos lados, y los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. El capitolio. La rebelión. Las muertes. A juzgar por el silencio del lugar se podía determinar que allí no había sobrevivido nadie, que solo estaba yo.

El holo. Katniss. Ahora empezaba a entenderlo… ¿pero cómo había logrado sobrevivir? No importaba. Tenía que salir de allí.

Tenía que salir de allí, pero no sabía cómo. No podía apenas enfilar dos pasos, pero ahora no era tiempo de sentirse flojo. Finnick Odair no podía ser débil, Finnick Odair protegía a los débiles.

Annie. Oh, no. A esas alturas debía pensar que estaba muerto. De hecho, no creía que nadie en el mundo creyera que estaba vivo. Me tambaleé de nuevo por la cloaca buscando ayuda. Pero si no había supervivientes, no había nadie que me ayudara.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano empecé a recorrer el camino de vuelta al exterior, salir por donde había entrado. No había nada que perder, la otra salida daba al centro del capitolio, y si podía llegar al campamento a lo mejor alguien me podía rescatar.

Mientras andaba pensaba en Annie. Annie. Mi dulce, frágil y tierna Annie. Tenía que seguir con vida. Por ella. Cumplir mi promesa de volver junto a ella. Ahora, magullado, perdido y medio muerto no podía cumplir mi venganza, no podía matar a todos los que nos hicieron daño. Pero recordé sus palabras.

"_hay miles de soldados en contra del capitolio ¡no hace falta que vayas! ¡Yo te necesito! ¡Iré contigo si hace falta!"_

Annie, mi Annie en la guerra. Ni pensarlo, ni imaginarlo siquiera. Ella me dijo que me quería a mí, que me necesitaba. ¿Y qué hice yo? Marcharme a por una muerte segura. Si no llegaba no podría cumplir mis sueños, no podría vivir con ella en el mar, en nuestro hogar, con una dulce niña de ojos azules y pelo oscuro y enmarañado.

Y andando, cayendo de vez en cuando en el suelo pero levantándome llegué a la casa donde habíamos dejado a Boggs. Por el camino había recuperado el tridente con el que me apoyaba como un bastón. Nunca le había dado esa utilidad.

Al llegar no quise mirarlo, no quise ver el cadáver de Boggs. Ya había visto suficientes cadáveres de mis seres queridos, de los avox y de… mis víctimas. No quería ver un cadáver más. No volvería a matar a nadie más, prometí.

Miré un poco al exterior. Las vainas estaban desactivadas, y esa especie de gel seguía en el suelo, ahora completamente seco. Pero no podía arriesgarme a llegar al campamento. No ahora, que casi lo había logrado.

Me senté en el suelo de la casa para recuperar el aliento e idear un plan. Desgraciadamente, no había ningún equipo médico por los alrededores, y era imposible curarme las heridas. Sentía que la sangre que bombeaba mi corazón caía por mi cuello y que si esperaba no habría más sangre que tirar.

Así que me arriesgué. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por la calle, intentando pasar por los lugares donde habían explotado vainas, para así asegurarme que allí no iba a explotar nada más. Era arriesgado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Pasé junto a los restos de las piernas de Boggs sin mirar, intentando no vomitar en el intento.

Y al fin llegué al campamento. Estaba desierto, pues todos los soldados que había por allí se habían marchado ya. La extensión de tiendas que me rodeaba era mi última salvación, debía encontrar algo que me comunicara con el 13. Con quien fuera. Con lo que fuera.

Después de revisar cinco tiendas de unos oficiales llegué a una tienda con una especie de televisor. No las tenía todas, pero lo probé mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo por el esfuerzo.

Nunca había sido bueno con la tecnología. Beete me ayudaba. Lo mío eran las cosas naturales, el mar, la tierra… pero estaba en el Capitolio, el sitio más antinatural de todo Panem. Empecé a tocar botones descontroladamente, hasta que una luz se encendió en la pantalla y pude ver el mando. En la mesa se encontraban Plutarch, Fluvia, Coin, unos cuantos oficiales y otra gente que no reconocí, pero parecían habitantes del 13. ¿Qué hacían allí? Me pregunté, pero antes de sacar conclusiones Plutarch miró a la pantalla y gritó.

—¡FINNICK! QUE DIABLOS HACES… ¡ESTÁS VIVO! MIRAD, ¡ESTA VIVO! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS SIGUES CON VIDA, MUCHACHO?

—Es una historia extremadamente larga pero… -respondí.

—¿Y Katniss? ¿Peeta, Gale y Boggs? ¿Sigue todo el pelotón vivo? ¡Qué alegría!

—Lo siento Plutarch… Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Polux y Cressida siguen con vida, hasta donde yo sé… pero los demás han…

—¿Boggs ha muerto? –exclamó Fluvia al borde del llanto.

—Lo importante es que el sinsajo sigue con vida –Dijo Coin, y el silencio se hizo en la sala.

—Perdonad, pero… bueno, necesito volver. Ahora mismo soy inservible para la guerra, además me necesita…

—Soldado Odair, teníamos un trato. No volverá al distrito 13.

—¡Pero mujer! –intervinieron Plutarch y Fluvia.

—Hizo una promesa. Ahora no tenemos recursos para traerlo de vuelta. No pararemos el mundo por un solo vencedor.

—Pero mira al pobre chaval, ¿Qué va a hacer por la guerra ahora? ¡Si se va a desmayar! –exclamó Fluvia indignada.

Tenía razón. Coin no me iba a rescatar, y dentro de poco estaría muerto si no hacia algo. Tenía que medir mis palabras y utilizarlas con cuidado. Una mala palabra podría suponer la perdición. Estudié la situación unos segundos, y al fin se me ocurrió la idea perfecta. Quizás Annie se enfadara conmigo, pero era mi última esperanza para conmover a los presentes. Obligar a Coin a quedar bien.

—Tengo que volver, presidenta Coin. Annie está…. Está embarazada

La locura estalló en la sala. Fluvia empezó a llorar descontroladamente por nuestra suerte. Los oficiales empezaron a rumorear entre ellos, mirando mal a Coin. Las otras personas que no sabía que hacían allí empezaron a despotricar directamente, exigiendo que volviera. Plutarch empezó a reñir a Coin, hasta que esta cedió, por no perder votos más que nada.

—Está bien soldado Odair. Un aerodeslizador de carga está a punto de pasar por encima de ti, hazles señales, ellos ya estarán avisados de encontrarte.

Y la pantalla se oscureció de nuevo. Salí corriendo al exterior de la tienda, mientras empezaba a zarandear los brazos al aerodeslizador que se aproximaba. Lo había conseguido. Mintiendo, como de costumbre, pero había logrado. Volvería junto a Annie, como le había prometido.

**N/A: Welcome Welcome! (feel like Effie) aquí os traigo mi primer capítulo del final alternativo, me gustaría aclarar una cosa. No compararé mi final con el de la historia, ni mucho menos, pero ya que hago un fic de ellos me gustaría acabarlo bien, o al menos como a mí me gustaría que hubiera terminado. **

** A lo mejor os parecec poco claro como ha sobrevivido, pero ya se aclarará un poco más adelante. ¿Que os ha parecido? sinceramente me rompí los sesos para encontrar una alternativa.**

** Una pregunta por mera curiosidad, para ver que os pareció el final, ¿quien leera el final alternativo? sin rencor, respeto todas las opiniones. **

**¡Y sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "no me lo quitarán"!**


	25. FA  No me lo quitarán

Una luz blanca me deslumbró cuando desperté en la cama del distrito trece. Empecé a tocarme los brazos y el cuello, asombrado. Estaban recubiertos de finas vendas. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo. Pero estaba vivo.

Un médico del trece estaba observando unos informes mientras canturreaba, distraído. Intenté hablar, pero mi voz había desaparecido. Oh, no. Me sentía como un avox. Finalmente, el médico se digno a mirarme y me dijo.

—¡Oh Odair! Por fin despiertas… no, no intentes hablar, tardarás un poco en recuperar tu voz, pero no te ha quedado ninguna secuela grave. No obstante sí que tienes el brazo roto, varias fracturas más, has perdido mucha sangre y tendrás que hacer recuperación…

¿Pero y Annie? Quería preguntar. Ese médico me empezaba a poner nervioso de verdad. Intenté hacerle señas, pero no entendía nada, el muy palurdo. Si no hubiera prometido no matar a nadie más, ese hombre se hallaría en esos instantes con un tridente clavado en el pecho. ¿No entendía que era un asunto importante? Hizo un corazón con las manos, como si él también fuera mudo y asentí fervientemente.

—Annie está en la sala de maternidad, ahora deben estar mirando lo de su embarazo, por cierto, felicidades… y espero que sea cierto, Coin dio unas instrucciones claras: Si no es cierto, él y la chica serán acusados de traición y…

No lo escuché acabar, porque cuando el burro ese había acabado de hablar yo ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo a más no poder, buscando la maldita sala de maternidad.

Tenía que avisarla, hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que se descubriera mi estúpida mentira. Ahora empezaba a darme cuenta de lo iluso que había sido… ¡era Coin! Una mujer casi tan despiadada como Snow no me habría dejado ir así como así… ¡Idiota, Idiota, idiota!

Mientras corría de un lado al otro, sintiendo morir a cada zancada, todo sea dicho, fui pensando en una pequeña alternativa. Que ella de verdad… no, no podía ser… ¡oh, vamos, si solo lo habíamos hecho 3 veces! Me dije sonrojándome levemente… pero ese no era momento de rememorar aquellas noches, tenía que alertar a Annie.

Entré en una sala que parecía la correcta. Era eso, o había entrado en una convención de embarazadas. Unas cuantas empezaron a gritar al verme, y a otras se les cayó alguna lágrima. Annie no estaba entre ellas, solo cabía una posibilidad. Una mujer que debía estar de unos cinco meses me resolvió la duda.

—Annie ha entrado hace cinco minutos

Genial. Estupendo. Alucinante. Como mis temores fueran ciertos, tendría que matar al doctor y huir con Annie. Ser fugitivos. Si, buen plan. Casi reventé la puerta para entrar, y allí, por suerte, solo estaban la señora Everdeen y Annie.

Annie. Estaba peor que cuando llegó del Capitolio. Pero daba igual, estaba bien para mí. Más de lo que merecía. Tenía los ojos legañosos y rojos, y estaban decorados por unas profundas ojeras. Tenía una mirada vacía y distante, juraría que estaba más en el pasado que en el presente. Pero no importaba. No importaba que estuviera echa un manojo de nervios, ni que estuviera delgadísima y deprimida. Estaba con vida. Y lo demás eran otros asuntos sin importancia.

La señora Everdeen miraba un sobre, con una media sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el pelo enmarañado de Annie. Maldecía no poder hablar y llamarla. Di unos cuantos golpes en el suelo, y unas cuantas palmadas en el cuadro de la puerta. Pero nada, las dos seguían allí, como en un cuadro plástico.

Finalmente me cansé y tiré un bote de cristal con bisturíes al suelo. Quizás luego me echarían una bronca terrible por malgastar recursos, pero seguro que no me la podían echar si estaba muerto. Entonces me vieron.

Annie me miró aterrada, y se tapó las orejas. Pero era extraño, porque no se le habían dilatado las pupilas ni estaba ausente. ¿A caso era yo una de sus pesadillas? Claro, me creía muerto. ¿Pero tan poco confiaba en su criterio para considerarme producto de su imaginación? La señora Everdeen soltó un pequeño bufido.

—¿Siempre has de estar interrumpiendo mis cuidados? Annie, Finnick está allí, es real.

—Pero… pero mi Finnick… Finnick…

—Está vivo ¡míralo!, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Está ahí!

Annie me miró de nuevo, con una pizca de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Hasta un poco de esperanza. Pero seguía teniendo miedo. Mucho miedo. Intenté dar un paso, pero la señora Everdeen me advirtió con la mirada que era mejor que ella se acercara. Le dio unos pequeños empujoncitos y la obligó a bajarse de la camilla, acercándomela.

Indecisa, empezó a dar pequeños pasos. Si hubiera podido hablar… pero en esos momentos no podía más que dar bocanadas como un pez. Cuando al fin llegó a una distancia de dos pasos que nos separaba alargó una mano hacia mi cara. Tocó indecisa mi frente, y noté que me hacía daño. De hecho empezaba a notar como todo me hacía daño, no tendría que haber corrido tanto.

Dio un paso más, todavía sin creérselo. Era un poco desesperante, pero había aprendido a ser paciente con Annie, merecía la pena. Murmuró indecisa.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

Asentí con la cabeza, tanto que creí que me desnucaría. Sonreí un poco al ver cómo habría los ojos de sorpresa mientras se abalanzaba encima de mí.

Caímos al suelo rodando, y por poco no nos hacemos rodajas con los bisturíes. Empezó a gritar cosas emocionada, mientras lloraba muy fuerte. Mi Annie, siempre tan escandalosa. Pero yo tampoco pude evitar que se me cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas, medio de alegría medio de dolor. Me encontraba fatal, los calmantes debían empezar a fallar.

La rodee con mis brazos mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pelo. Como la había echado de menos. A mi chica, mi mujer. Mi enmarañada, bajita, flacucha y por qué no, desequilibrada mujer. La misma mujer que ahora me estaba partiendo los huesos en trocitos muy pequeños. Pero daba lo mismo, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso mentir. Oh, no. Me había olvidado.

Aparté un momento mi mirada de Annie, que no podía dejar de contemplar, y le eché a la señora Everdeen una mirada suplicante. Me entendió al instante y me echó una mirada burlesca.

—Tranquilo Finnick, tu naciste con suerte, ¿no? O con un gran don para la adivinación… Estáis salvados. Annie está embarazada.

Annie pegó un bote encima de mí y se quedó sentada en el suelo, preocupantemente cerca de los bisturíes. Los aparté con la mano mientras miraba su reacción.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra se tocaba el vientre, casi como si fuera a abultarse en cualquier momento. Lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y empezó a tartamudear.

—No… no puede… el… no… No me lo quitarán… ¿verdad que no?

Se hizo una pelota en un rincón de la sala, llorando. A veces no la comprendía, tenía que reconocerlo. No entendía que estaba pasando en su cabeza, cuando se ausentaba de la realidad o hacía cosas así. Pero tenía que ayudarla, mi ser me pedía que la ayudara.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, se estaba tapando los oídos e intenté apartárselos, sin resultados. Estaba aterrorizada, y eso hizo mella en mí. Pero al empezar a sentir el mismo miedo empecé a comprenderla. Los juegos del hambre. Tenía miedo de que se lo quitaran.

—Hey Annie, tranquila… no te lo van a quitar, ¿me escuchas? Se van a eliminar los juegos del hambre. ¿Me oyes? Los quitaran. No tendremos que pasar miedo nunca más… venga Annie, abre los ojos.

Poco a poco fue separando las manos de las orejas y abriendo los ojos. Empezó a mirar alternativamente a mí, a su vientre, a mí y a su vientre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Y como me sentía yo? Pues emocionado, como ella. Miles de combinaciones pasaban por mi cabeza, miles de niños y niñas diferentes. Pero solo podía imaginarme a una pequeñaja de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes como el mar. Una mini Annie. Y yo… iba a ser su padre ¡padre! Padre de algo, y con Annie. Me costaba hacerme a la idea.

Volví a abrazar a Annie, pero sentí un terrible dolor en el pecho, que recorría todas mis extremidades, y sin poder remediarlo caí en la inconsciencia en sus brazos.

**N/A: ¡Segundo capítulo del final alternativo subido! ¿que os ha parecido? **

** ¡Gracias por las reviews! me alegra un montón que queraís ver que se me ocurre. Nos vemos en "Vuelta definitiva"**


	26. FA  Vuelta definitiva

Estábamos recostados en una cama del hospital, a la espera de que nos dieran el alta. Al fin la guerra había terminado. Era hora de estar triste por las muertes. Por Prim, por ejemplo.

No había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella, pero Annie si, y estaba desolada. Quería ser doctora, como su madre, y se había ido a la guerra con su hermana, aunque no lo supiera. Katniss. Pobre chica, había acabado muy mal.

Hasta lo que yo sabía, Katniss se había vuelto a su distrito y se estaban celebrando los juicios por el asesinato de Coin. Había hecho bien en matarla, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser otro Snow.

Ahora se estaba lanzando una república. Los distritos levantaban las cabezas después de haber llorado los muertos y volvían a reconstruir sus casas. Todo parecía alegría y esperanza. Nadie quería repetir la guerra. Y así se aseguraría Paylor que fuera.

Todos los habitantes del trece se estaban movilizando. Estaban escogiendo distrito para vivir, pues el distrito trece ya no era un lugar apetecible, lleno de restricciones. Algunos incluso habían decidido irse a hacer la nombrada "ruta de los 12" que consistía en visitar los 12 distritos, ahora que los trenes y los aerodeslizadores eran accesibles para todos.

Nosotros volvíamos al distrito cuatro. A nuestro hogar. Queríamos comprobar si los padres de Annie habían sobrevivido a la catástrofe, aunque era muy poco probable. Panem había perdido a casi un tercio de la población con la rebelión.

De momento me dedicaba a acariciar el pelo de Annie, que estaba tumbada en mi pecho, desconocedora de que todavía me sentía los huesos frágiles. De vez en cuando la oía sollozar un poco, y sentía pequeñas gotas de agua caer encima de mí, pero ya había pasado lo peor. La noticia había sido terrible, pero lo que se nos presentaba ahora era lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado.

Y yo tenía la certeza de que ella también lo pensaba. Había sido un poco reacia a creérselo en un principio, pero ahora, cada vez que se miraba el vientre no podía evitar mirarme con una sonrisa tímida. Parecía una niña que acababa de recibir un regalo por su cumpleaños. De hecho ya le estaba buscando nombre.

Allí no compartíamos opiniones. Yo me imaginaba a una niña como Annie, igual que ella en pequeño, pero ella se imaginaba a un niño pelirrojo como yo. No nos poníamos de acuerdo en absoluto. Pero bueno, era una de las muchas cosas que no estaba a nuestra elección. De momento nos poníamos de acuerdo con cosas casi sin importancia, y para lo que quedaba mucho, como por ejemplo quien le enseñaría a nadar o a pescar.

La madre de Katniss entró en la habitación, e inmediatamente, como si fuera un magnetismo, Annie y ella se abrazaron. Al parecer también habían estado muy unidas ese par. Me sentí un poco incómodo, pero se me ocurrió algo. Me aclaré la garganta y me miraron.

—Señora Everdeen… bueno, quizás le gustaría… y ya que Annie necesitará un hospital en condiciones del cual no disponemos en el distrito, ¿le parecería bien venirse al cuatro?

Las dos me miraron sorprendidas y Annie empezó a insistir en que viniera con nosotros. Al final se resignó.

—Está bien, yo… bueno, voy a hacer las… las maletas, muchas... muchas gracias…

Y se fue emocionada por la puerta. Annie me miró con una sonrisa inmensa. Ese tipo de sonrisa que me podía partir en dos si quisiera. No es que Annie fuera muy fuerte, ni siquiera intimidante, de hecho era la chica menos agresiva que había conocido hasta ahora, pero cuando sonreía así tenía la sensación de estar obligado a cumplir todas sus peticiones.

—Muchísimas gracias Finn…

—A mandar

A las tres de la tarde un aerodeslizador nos estaba esperando. Annie, la señora Everdeen y yo nos subimos, junto a más personas que se venían al cuatro. Al parecer, era un distrito muy solicitado.

Busqué un sitio en el aerodeslizador y los tres nos sentamos, pues quedaba todavía un largo viaje. Mientras el tiempo pasaba y escuchaba las pintorescas conversas de los viajeros y tripulantes observé a Annie, cosa que nunca me cansaba de hacer.

Annie. Siempre había parecido más joven de lo que era realmente. Siempre había parecido más frágil, incluso antes de los juegos, cosa que no había ido en su favor. De hecho, parecía que nada había ido a nuestro favor. Pero ahora estábamos allí dirigiéndonos al distrito, a nuestro hogar de nuevo. Al fin las posibilidades estaban de nuestra parte.

Seguí observándola. Había cambiado tras su paso por la arena, pero ahora volvía poco a poco a su estado original. De hecho, ahora parecía mucho más hermosa. Su pelo enmarañado, largo y oscuro le cubría la mayor parte de la espalda, y escondía la pálida piel de su cuello. Esa chica no era normal, ni siquiera para nuestro distrito, donde la mayoría estábamos híper bronceados. Pero había un distintivo, algo que la hacía hija del nuestro distrito. Sus ojos.

Sus ojos. Tan iguales a los de los nuestros, tan diferentes y nuevos para mí. Nunca me había perdido en unos ojos así. Grandes, con pestañas largas y permanentemente oscurecidos por unas leves ojeras. De un color parecido al mío, pero todavía más claro. Ojos que podían reflejar locura, alegría, tristeza, miedo… de una forma que era imposible ignorar.

No era muy alta, ni mucho menos. Era bastante bajita, de hecho. A veces me reía de ella por ello. Estaba muy delgada, aunque en los distritos nadie solía ser muy pesado. Tenía las manos pequeñas y finas, y unos pies un poco grandes, pero sin ser muy destacables.

Tenía una mano en el vientre. Siempre la tenía, y la otra agarrada a mi mano. Una vez le pregunté por qué siempre tenía la mano ahí, y me respondió que tenía miedo que se lo quitaran. Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. No dejaría que nada ni nadie nos hiciera daño ahora. De todas formas, con el tiempo la llevaba ahí más por costumbre o adoración.

Y después de seis horas de un viaje pesado y asfixiante llegamos al distrito. Nuestro hogar. Podía oler la sal, y hasta se divisaba el mar. Annie no se lo pensó dos veces, y cuando puso un pie en el suelo se fue corriendo hasta allí.

Mi Annie, mi demente mujer.

**N/A: Hola de nuevo, con este terminan los capítulos narrados por Finnick. Los siguientes (que no serán muchos, aviso) estaran narrados en Annie POV, igual que toda la historia. **

** Y dicho esto, nos vemos en "Yo te maté" ¡Gracias por las reviews!**


	27. FA  Yo te maté

Era como volver al pasado, pero mejor. Mucho mejor. Al fin habíamos llegado a casa, ya no teníamos porqué escondernos. Podíamos vivir sin miedo a nada.

Desperté a Finnick una mañana cualquiera. Sería una mañana cualquiera, pero no un dia cualquiera. Hoy Katniss y Peeta nos venían a visitar, y todavía no sabían que Finnick seguía con vida.

No muchas personas lo sabían, porque los vencedores ahora éramos bastante irrelevantes. Vivir en la aldea de los vencedores ya no era un lujo, porque al ser tan grandes acogían a familias enteras, al menos las que se habían quedado sin casa.

El distrito 4 se estaba reconstruyendo. El muelle había tenido que ser reconstruido de nuevo, y el palacio de justicia había sido bombardeado, por lo que ahora se convertía en una fosa común, donde habían construido dos grandes monumentos. Uno a los niños perdidos en los juegos del hambre y otro a los perdidos en la guerra sepultados allí. Cuando tuve la ocasión fui a plantar unas cuantas rosas debajo del monumento a Elrik Tatcher y su familia.

Otros que no habían sobrevivido a la guerra eran mis padres. Me enteré justo al ver sus nombres en el monumento, porque los creía perdidos o en otro distrito. Mis padres. Los añadí a la lista de gente que había perdido.

Todas estas pérdidas me hacían arrepentirme de seguir con vida, en ocasiones. Me hacían pasarme días enteros sin salir de casa, con la luz apagada y llorando. Todo lo vivido volvía a mí, como si antes no lo hubiera podido procesar todo.

Pero entonces intentaba pensar en la vida que llevaba dentro de mí. Mi hijo. Por fin había podido lograr mis objetivos. Vivir con Finnick, en una casa cerca del mar, con un precioso hijo. Porque por mucho que él me dijera que sería una niña yo sabía que era un niño. Podía verlo en mi mente. Y ahora ya no me lo podrían quitar, ya no había juegos del hambre.

Porque los juegos del hambre habían estado eliminados, y nadie tendría que pasar por ellos nunca más. No habría más muertes. El monumento a los fallecidos no se tendría que extender.

Zarandee a Finnick un poco más, y este gruñó enfadado.

—Mmpff… Annie, venga… ¡déjame un poco más! ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Haz el favor Finn… hoy vienen Katniss y Peeta a visitarnos, ¡si no te despiertas pensarán que conservo tu cadáver en la habitación!

—Pero si todavía queda… no, espera, ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las diez, Finnick

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Prometí a los constructores que les llevaría los materiales a las nueve! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Y dicho esto bajo corriendo de la cama a vestirse. Reí de buena gana por su torpeza, ¡nunca cambiaría! Pero tenía que estar en casa cuando llegaran, si no Katniss y Peeta me tomarían por loca. Bueno, más loca de lo normal.

Me dio un beso de despedida y se marchó corriendo por las escaleras. Entonces bajé tranquilamente para recoger la casa y hacer un desayuno decente, por muy mal que se me diera cocinar.

Tuve que recoger la casa porque estaba hecho un desastre, como si un terremoto hubiera pasado por allí. El suelo estaba lleno de redes de pescar y arpones, y por los rincones se amontonaban pilas y pilas de arena. Yo tampoco me consideraba una persona ordenada, pero es que Finnick lo dejaba todo por el medio cuando llegaba.

Entonces picaron a la puerta, y empecé a maldecir. No es que tuviera mucha credibilidad. Me fui a abrirles y me encontré con la sorpresa de que aparte de Katniss y Peeta también había venido Johanna. Ella ya lo sabía… ¿o no? No, ella no había tenido la oportunidad de saberlo.

Katniss levaba un ramo de flores. Prímulas, me dije al instante. Quizás la había juzgado mal, no parecía tan amenazadora ahora. Los invité a pasar, y todos se sorprendieron que los recibiera con una sonrisa. Menuda sorpresa se llevarían al verlo. ¿Pero dónde demonios estaba? Peeta habló primero.

—¿Cómo estás Annie? Yo… bueno, sentimos mucho lo de Finnick y…

Me vino la risa. No pude evitarlo. Tenían todos una cara de culpabilidad… cuando me calmé les dije.

—Veréis, es que… Finnick sigue con vida

—¿Qué? –respondieron al unísono.

—Pues lo que oís, que sigue vivo. Volvió del capitolio, a buscarme, y de hecho…

—Annie, eso es imposible. Yo no lo vi volver. Quizás… quizás, bueno, esté en tu mente… -Dijo Johanna.

—¿Annie? –Gritó alguien desde la puerta- Ábreme por favor, me he dejado las llaves otra vez…

—¿FINNICK? –Gritaron todos en el salón.

Salí a abrirle corriendo y lo dirigí al salón. Entonces se hizo la locura. Katniss, Peeta y Johanna se lanzaron encima de él tan deprisa que casi lo tiran al suelo. Las chicas estaban llorando, y Peeta lo miraba consternado, parpadeando.

—Pero si yo… pero si yo… -no paraba de decir Katniss.

—¿Pero como diablos sigues con vida? –Dijo Johanna sollozando.

—¡Si yo vi como morías! ¡Lancé el holo y dije jaula tres veces! ¡Yo te maté! Yo… Yo… -Tartamudeó Katniss.

—Hey, ¡tranquila! –Dijo Finnick mientras nos dirigía a todos al sofá- Haber Katniss, tú no me mataste, lo intentaron los mutos. No recuerdo muy bien como fue todo, pero creo asegurar que la explosión mató a los mutos, y me hicieron una especie de escudo…

—¡Pero eso es imposible!

—No es imposible, es improbable. Pero las posibilidades estuvieron de mi parte. Además tenía que volver, por Annie. Por Annie y por nuestra hija…

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que será un niño! –Le dije divertida, hasta que me percaté que ellos tampoco sabían lo de mi embarazo. Pero tampoco lo podían haber notado, todavía no se me notaba

—¿¡En serio! ¡Yo pensé que estabas sofocada o algo! –Exclamó Johanna, tan salada como siempre, ella. Pero eso me sorprendió, ¿se me notaba?

Nos felicitaron y estuvimos hablando unas cuantas horas, sobre que estábamos haciendo ahora, o preguntándonos donde habían ido a parar nuestros seres queridos. Al parecer Gale se había ido al dos, donde mantenía un trabajo bien remunerado, Plutarch era jefe de no sé qué, y los demás seguían en sus respectivos distritos. Le hice saber mi pesar por la muerte de Prim a Katniss, que me lo agradeció. No parecía tan voraz como antes.

También comentaron el cambio de Finnick. Johanna se rió de él porque le habían quedado unas cicatrices bastante peculiares. Una le cubría la mejilla derecha, y otra le atravesaba el párpado izquierdo de arriba a abajo. Decían que ahora era menos atractivo, y en cierto modo había perdido su apariencia juvenil. Pero de todas formas le añadía un atractivo nuevo, que al parecer era la única que podía apreciar.

Se fueron a la hora de comer, y entonces le dije a Finnick que si podíamos ir a nadar, como solíamos hacer después de que él volviera.

A Finnick no le gustaba que fuera a la playa. Me lo había dicho, pero no le hacía caso. Tenía miedo que me pudiera ahogar quedándome dormida en medio del mar, ya que me pasaba las horas durmiendo por las esquinas.

Con esto del embarazo estaba siempre dormida, no me gustaba oler según qué cosas y tenía extraños apetitos a las cuatro de la mañana, como por ejemplo el dia que hice levantarse a Finnick para que me fuera a pescar un poco de marisco. Era una lata, pero sabía que merecería la pena.

—Annie, nos podríamos quedar en casa, por si acaso…

—Oh ¡por favor! ¿Qué puede pasar, que se me lleve una tortuga?

—Ha, ha, muy graciosa, te lo digo en serio Annie…

—Yo también hablo en serio, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí.

Y nos fuimos a la playa a nadar. Entrar en el agua siempre tenía un efecto rejuvenecedor en mí, me sentía en mi elemento. Dejé que las olas acariciaran mis piernas, y más tarde todo mi cuerpo. Estuvimos nadando un buen rato, y aunque Finnick se mostraba reticente hicimos carreras. Estaba segura que el dia llegaría, que llegaría el dia en que pudiera ganar a Finnick Odair.

De repente empecé a sentirme un poco mal. Mareada. Débil. Sentía el estómago revuelto y una gran necesidad de aire, que antes no tenía. Podía escuchar palpitaciones en mis oídos, que cada vez estaban más tapados. Cada vez podía ver menos, hasta que dejé de ver y me sumí en el letargo de la inconsciencia.

Desperté en el pasillo del hospital, en brazos de Finnick. Al parecer este estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con la señora Everdeen para escucharme.

—Sí, estábamos en la playa…

—¿Y qué hacíais?

—Pues nadar…

—Menudas ocurrencias, ¿no ves que Annie no está para hacer estos esfuerzos? Os llevaré a una habitación.

Y dicho esto nos condujo por los pasillos del edificio que hacía de hospital. El sitio estaba bastante bien, al menos en aquella parte, porque la otra faltaba por construir. Se habían centrado en crear primero salas y quirófanos, para luego añadir las oficinas, que se situaban en barracas cerca del hospital.

Me tumbaron en una cama, y al fin se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierta. Finnick fue a decir algo, pero la señora Everdeen lo interrumpió.

—¿Te has desmayado alguna otra vez?

—Sí

—¿Durante el embarazo?

—No

—¿Te sentiste mareada o sin equilibrio?

—Si

—¿Tuviste convulsiones, trauma lingual o pérdida de control de la orina?

—No tengo ni idea

—No –Respondió Finnick

—¿Sabes reconocer dónde estamos?

—Si, en el hospital

—¿Experimentaste dolor en el pecho o palpitaciones?

—Palpitaciones

—¿Que estabas haciendo?

—Nadar… bueno hacer carreras con Finnick

—Está bien. No ha sido nada grave, por suerte. Tendréis que vigilar un poco con lo que hacéis, a partir de ahora, ¿me entendéis? Annie no tendrá un embarazo normal, habiendo pasado por lo que ha pasado. Será más delicado, así que nada de nadar, correr o hacer esfuerzos demasiado bestias. Ahora vuelvo.

—De acuerdo… -Dijimos los dos, nerviosos.

Cuando se fue Finnick me miró con cara reprobatoria, como si me riñera, y me dijo.

—Ya te lo dije

—Lo sé…

—Tendrías que hacerme caso

—Lo sé…

—As de ir con cuidado, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, ¡pero es que me aburro! –hice un puchero.

—¿Quien dijo que hay de salir de casa para pasárselo bien?

Si no hubiera puesto esa cara, el comentario habría sido hasta inocente.

**N/A: Ya queda poco... ya queda poco... (insterte sonrisa malvada) pero ya tengo otros proyectos en mente, de hecho estan medio empezados. Que conste que me he leido toda la wikipedia para que los síntomas y todo sea más veridico, no sé si me ha quedado bien. **

** Nos vemos en "Tributo a Mags" ¡Gracias por las reviews!**


	28. FA Tributo a Mags

—Enseguida vuelvo… ¿vas a ir a algún sitio?

—¿Me dejarías?

—Depende

—Entonces no

—Annie…

—Venga Finn, vete ya, que vas a llegar tarde…

—Está bien… ¡Adiós amor!

—¡Adiós!

Y dicho esto al fin se fue a trabajar. Había mentido un poco. Hoy pensaba ir a visitar la tumba de Mags. No había tenido la oportunidad de ir antes, pero era algo que quería hacer sola.

Al parecer le habían dedicado una lápida en el cementerio, cuando los del distrito la habían visto morir en los juegos. Me dirigí allí recordándola. Mags. Mi mentora. Quien se había sacrificado por mí, para que no tuviera que morir, o ser matada por Finnick.

Fui paseando por las calles del distrito pesquero. Ahora, aunque el cielo estuviera nublado, la gente seguía intentando reconstruir sus barcos, montar sus paradas y seguir con sus vidas pese a la tragedia. Algunos habitantes del trece también se habían adaptado a la vida en el distrito, y eran fáciles de reconocer.

Habiendo vivido toda su vida en un lugar gris, sin colores ni naturaleza se les hacia extraño ir con prendas de colores, por lo que solían llevar prendas de un solo color bastante sencillas y sosas, aunque ninguna de color gris. Se estaba perdiendo la costumbre de llamarse soldado, pero de vez en cuando había alguno de caía en la tentación. Era divertido verlos disculparse.

Entré en el cementerio, evitando mirar los nombres de las lápidas, solo buscando la que iba a honrar hoy. Como las flores me parecían muy típicas, y no eran lo suficiente para ella, traía conmigo una caracola bastante grande, que había cogido una vez del fondo marino.

Y la encontré. Era una enorme roca pulida, con alguna que otra concha incrustada y un pequeño texto.

_Para MAGS, vencedora. _

_Juegos del hambre numero 13._

_Fallecida en el vasallaje de los 75_

_A la edad de ochenta años_

"_siempre estarás en nuestros corazones y memorias"_

Me senté junto a la roca, intentando no llorar, sin mucho éxito. La echaba de menos. Como a toda la gente que había perdido. Quería que volviera. Busqué algún sitio donde dejar la caracola, pero encontré más adecuado enterrarla, ya que el cuerpo de Mags no había podido ser recuperado para una sepultura decente.

Escarbé con las manos, los dedos y las uñas, alcanzando una profundidad considerable, aunque también haciéndome sangrar. No importaba, Mags había dado la vida por mi ¿no podía dar yo un poco de sangre?

Coloqué la caracola y la volví a enterrar, quedando la tierra revuelta pero estable. Me volví a sentar y finalmente encontré que decir.

—Hola Mags… yo… estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste. Te echo de menos. ¿Pero sabes qué? Los juegos han sido demolidos, ya no habrá más muerte. Nadie tendrá que pasar por lo que pasamos nosotras…

Dicho esto empecé a contarle como iba la vida en el distrito. Los detalles más insignificantes, cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la cabeza. Cualquier cosa que la hubiera podido hacer feliz. Y finalmente le di la noticia.

—Mags… estoy embarazada. Voy a ser madre. Madre. La verdad es que es la primera vez que digo algo así pensando en mí. Nunca me lo había planteado seriamente. Yo ser madre. Cuidar de alguien… tengo miedo. Porque no se cuidar de las personas. Siempre han tenido que cuidar de mí, y ahora… tengo dudas de que esté preparada. ¿Qué le diré cuando me encuentre mal? ¿Cuándo vea cosas que no son? ¿El también los verá? No, claro que no, pero…

Vacié la mente. Ojala pudiera haberme escuchado. Era cierto que quería tener ese bebé, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba pensando en él, y tenía ganas de tenerlo, pero no podía evitar sentirme insegura.

—No quiero que Finnick haga todo el trabajo, pero yo no seré una buena madre. No puedo serlo. Solo hay que mirarme, ¡tengo veintidós años! No se cuidar de mi misma, mucho menos sabré cuidar del… no lo sé Mags, es todo muy complicado…

Entonces escuché un ruido detrás de mí. Maldije por lo bajo al ver que era Finnick, que me miraba apoyado en un árbol cercano. Estaba pensativo, y me miraba con remordimiento. Maldije más todavía. Me sentí mal, egoísta. Cuando vio que lo había visto se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, mirando al frente.

—Lo siento mucho Annie. No te pregunté si lo querías. No te tuve en cuenta…

—No…

—Todavía estamos a tiempo de… intentarlo de nuevo más adelante. Tienes razón, eres muy joven para esto, estamos yendo muy deprisa, no es bueno…

—Ya basta Finnick. No vamos a volver atrás. Quiero esto. Quiero a nuestro bebé y puedo sentirlo, no puedo ignorarlo.

Había tomado una decisión. Tendría el bebé, costara lo que costara. Me esforzaría. Lucharía por lo que quería, y nadie podría impedirlo. El miedo es bueno, si no dejas que controle tu vida.

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima

Lo abracé, y me susurró al oído que sería una buena madre. Eso tendría que verse, pero haría mi mejor intento. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos de allí. Pude escuchar a Finnick susurrar.

—Adiós Mags

.

**N/A: Oh que triste. Pero me gusta el resultado de este capítulo, para variar. Mags era un personaje que me gustaba, como Boggs, aunque desde que salen ya parecen destinados a morir. ¿Soy la única que se traumatizó por lo "gráfico" de la muerte de Boggs? Santa maría madre de diós ¡¿Por qué? no pude dormir. **

**A lo mejor voy a tardar un poco en colgar el próximo capitulo porque estoy pensando si escribir una idea que tengo en mente... no sé, ya veré.**

**Osea que no sé cuando colgaré el próximo capítulo, ¡nos vemos!**


	29. FA Peleas y magdalenas

Tras siete meses del embarazo no podía aguantar ya por la impaciencia. Quería mi niño ya. Pero tenía que esperar, aguantar por él.

Habíamos adoptado una rutina. A las siete Finn se levantaba y me dejaba durmiendo, pero me acababa levantando a las 9 por el dolor. Siempre me preparaba el desayuno, recogía el estropicio que Finnick había hecho con el suyo y salía a pasear por el paseo de los pescadores.

Las señoras del distrito siempre me saludaban al pasar, y me contaban alguna noticia nueva, como la llegada de un nuevo marinero al distrito o alguna nueva pareja. Se podía decir que eran mis amigas, aunque nunca había sido mucho de amigas.

De vez en cuando llamaba a Delly para ver como estaba, ya que ahora se había trasladado al distrito tres, siendo incapaz de volver al 12 por los malos recuerdos del bombardeo en que lo perdieron todo. Me contaba que estaba haciendo ahora, o con quien salía, o cosas así. Era tranquilizador hablar con ella.

Pero esa mañana había decidido ir a pasear por la playa, alejada de los marineros y de la gente en general. Finnick me decía siempre que tenía que ir a la playa acompañada por si de acaso, por el bebé, y porque me podía desmayar o pasar cualquier cosa. Pero ese dia me sentía rebelde, así que me dirigí allí sin pensar.

Me senté en la orilla del mar, dejando que mis pies fueran bañados por las olas. Tenía la tentación de nadar por el mar, pero no, no debía. Lo había prometido, ya era demasiado. Pero el azul del mar y las olas me invitaban a lanzarme como si fueran el canto de las sirenas. Solo iba a darme un remojón, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Pues bien, entré en el agua y empecé a nadar. Era una experiencia bastante nueva nadar con el bebé, pero era fácil acostumbrarse. Nadé y nadé por un buen rato, hasta que por mis taponados oídos escuché gritar mi voz.

—¡Annie! ¡Annie!

—¿Que pasa Finn?

—Sal del agua, por favor

Salí del agua maldiciendo por lo bajo. Finnick estaba enfadado, lo podía escuchar en su tono de voz. Después de tanto tiempo seguía teniendo escalofríos cuando se enfadaba, aunque también tenía cierto atractivo así. Pero ese dia no me quería dejar llevar por el pánico, estaba harta de tanta restricción.

—Annie, no puedes…

—¿No puedo qué? ¡Ni que llevara un saco de ladrillos!

—¡Pero no ves que es peligroso para el bebé! ¡Le puede pasar cualquier cosa!

—Finnick Odair

—¿Qué?

—¿Te has percatado de que…? ¡NO SOY UNA INCUBADORA CON PATAS! ¡SOY ALGO MÁS QUE EL BEBÉ! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNA VIDA!

Y dicho esto me fui. No sé porqué lo hice, no solía gritar ni irme de esa manera. Las hormonas, pensé. Pero lo que había hecho estaba mal… bueno, ¿y qué? Tenía razón. Por una vez en mi vida sabía que tenía la razón.

Tras pasar unas cuantas horas deambulando por el distrito decidí volver a casa, arrepentida. Quizás me había pasado. El solo quería cuidar del bebé, aunque me exigiera demasiado. Cuando llegué no había vuelto, así que decidí esperarlo en la cocina.

Pero las horas pasaron y no volvía. Estaba asustada, pero me obligaba a pensar que a Finnick no le había podido pasar nada, que estaba enfadado. Bueno, me había pasado, si, pero tardaba mucho. Quise compensarle un poco, así que preparé magdalenas de chocolate para relajarme y esperar en paz.

Por mucho que intenté arreglarlo, ya llevaba cincuenta y tres magdalenas y seguía sin aparecer. No quería ir a buscarlo, quería que él llegara a casa y habláramos, por lo que le dejé una nota diciéndole que estaba arriba y subí a nuestro cuarto. Sin encender la luz me senté en la cama a esperar.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde escuché ruido de abrir la puerta. Era él. Tuve que contenerme para no bajar corriendo las escaleras y tirarme a sus brazos. Malditas hormonas, no me dejaban ser fuerte. Seguí esperando a que subiera. Al parecer llevaba algo pesado, porque escuché un sonido fuerte que caía al suelo. Pero no era él, seguía escuchando sus pasos.

Entonces escuché como subía las escaleras corriendo. Se abrió la puerta, y allí estaba. Mi corazón pudo volver a latir con normalidad. Tenía cara seria, eso no pintaba bien. Tenía toda la ropa llena de agua y estaba empapado. ¿Dónde demonios había estado? Llevaba una magdalena en la mano, y se la terminó mientras me miraba, inquisitivamente. Y yo, en mi infinita sabiduría solo pude decir.

—Te han… ¿te han gustado las magdalenas?

Sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina, aunque un poco torcida. Asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba. Todo él olía a pescado y pregunté.

—¿Has estado pescando?

—Toda la tarde

—¿Porqué?

—Para pensar

—¿Pensar pescando? Vaya Finnick, luego siempre me tachan a mí de loca

—Tú no estás loca, y tienes razón

—Lo siento Finnick… me he pasado, ¡lo siento mucho!

—No, no pasa nada… tienes razón, quizás me paso protegiéndote, pero si algo te pasa… no me lo podría perdonar nunca

—¿A mí?

—Claro que sí, ¿a quién sino tontita?

Le saqué la lengua riendo.

—Por cierto, tus disculpas están muy buenas

—Gracias

Nos reímos por lo absurdo de la situación. Nuestra primera pelea. Se me hacía raro. Pero estas cosas tenían que suceder, y me alegré de habernos perdonado, sobretodo de esa forma tan ridícula. Seguimos besándonos toda la noche.

No estaba tan mal pelearse, después de todo.

**N/A: ¡Hola buenas! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía que plasmar la idea como fuera. Porque al fin y al cabo una pelea la tienen todas las parejas, sería demasiado raro si estuvieran siempre de acuerdo. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: ¡Ya llega! **

**Gracias por las reviews, ¡sois unos soles!**


	30. FA ¡Ya llega!

Tras nueve meses de embarazo, estaba ansiosa de que llegara el niño ya.

Seguía sin saber si sería un niño. Yo quería que lo fuera, al menos. Pero la tecnología necesaria para saberlo estaba en el capitolio, y no quería volver allí jamás.

Me pesaban las piernas, me dolía la espalda, me costaba respirar, ya no podía nadar. Y sin embargo Finnick decía que estaba preciosa. A veces pensaba que estaba más loco que yo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando empecé a sentir cierto dolor en el vientre.

No había dormido desde que nos habíamos ido a acostar, porque estaba inquieta. De todas formas llevaba bastante tiempo sin poder dormir bien. Pero entonces lo sentí. Un líquido que bajaba por mis piernas.

Me quedé de piedra. En un momento pensé que me había meado encima, pero luego comprendí la situación. Iba a tener mi bebe.

Un dolor agudo me traslado al mundo. No podía ser otra cosa que contracciones, porque nunca había sentido un dolor así. Un dolor que venía y desaparecía como las olas del mar. Pero solo había sido una vez, y la señora Everdeen me dijo que si esto sucedía esperara a que las contracciones fueran más fuertes. Pero Finnick ya se había despertado por el quejido que acababa de soltar.

—¿Annie? Que… ¿porqué la cama está mojada? Oh… bueno, es normal que te ocurran estas cosas, el bebé te hace hacerlo involuntariamente, voy a cambiar las sabanas, levántate.

—Finnick, no me acabo de mear

—¿Y entonces?

—Acabo de romper aguas, tonto

Se quedó paralizado. Pensé que se iba a desmayar, pero entonces habló con una voz aguda y temblorosa.

—De… ¿verdad…?

—Si Finnick, pero respira

—¿Vas a tener el bebé ahora?

—No Finn, todavía tengo que esperar a que las contracciones…

—¡Pero entonces tenemos que ir al hospital!

—Todavía no, tranquilo. Duérmete otra vez y ya te avisaré

—¡Ni hablar!

Me harté, cogí a Finnick por los hombros y lo tumbé en la cama de nuevo. Me miraba con una mezcla de nerviosismo y preocupación, pero no pensaba ir al hospital para que tuviéramos que volver.

Así que me tumbé en la cama de nuevo mientras miraba de calmarme. Una contracción. Diez minutos. Otra contracción. Otros diez minutos. Contracción. Siete minutos. Iba intentando calcular el tiempo con el reloj de la mesita, pues sabía que cuando llegaran las contracciones de cinco minutos en cinco minutos tendríamos que irnos. Finnick se había sentado a mi lado y me acariciaba la cabeza mientras yo soportaba el dolor. Cuando ya estuve harta de esperar le dije.

—Finnick, vámonos

—¿Ya?

—¡Ya!

No quería gritar, pero me había pillado a medio dolor. Me levanté y dejé que me vistiera. Mientras él se vestía iba pensando en que pronto llegaría el bebé. Mi hijo. Tenía miedo por lo que venía.

—¿Estás Annie?

—Si…

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Un poco…

—¡Todo irá bien, vamos!

Salimos de la casa corriendo (o al menos él) y nos dirigimos al hospital. Cada vez me encontraba peor.

Llegamos a la puerta de urgencias, que estaba a oscuras y fría, como todo el distrito a las 5 de la mañana. Finnick picó a la puerta, y salió la señora Everdeen con una taza de café en la mano, riéndose.

—¡Hola Finnick! Ah, y hola Annie, ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto… si, hola… -Dijo Finnick con voz cortada.

—Señora Everdeen, por favor…

Después de escucharme lo entendió. Abrió mucho los ojos y me cogió para pasar dentro, sin decir nada más. Pasamos por los largos pasillos del hospital, hasta encontrar una sala, donde me hizo estirar y me dejó que descansara mientras buscaba algo.

Finnick entró en la sala, tenso. Se sentó en una de las sillas y me cogió la mano mientras miraba la sala con mirada ausente.

—¿Finnick?

—¿Si?

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo… yo sí, solo un poco nervioso…

—Te has puesto pálido

—Y tú ¿cómo estás?

—Nerviosa

—Todo saldrá bien, Annie. Tú puedes

Después de estarme retorciendo de dolor durante un buen rato se me llevaron a otra sala, y no dejaron a Finnick entrar. Pregunté por qué a una enfermera, él siempre me daba seguridad.

—Los hombres no pueden entrar en la sala

—¿Por qué? –Volví a preguntar

—No todos los hombres, pero Finnick parecía un poco nervioso –Dijo la señora Everdeen.

—Yo creo que iba a desmayarse…

—¡Karen! –Grito la señora Everdeen

—Está bien, venga Annie, aguanta

Definitivamente no era como me lo habían pintado. Las enfermeras y los médicos me habían dicho que sería muy rápido, que dolería soportablemente y que sería fácil. Menuda mentira.

Tras yo que sé cuantas horas de empujar, parar, empujar, jadear, empujar y más empujar al fin alguien dijo.

—Ya está Annie, es un niño.

Un niño. No me lo podía creer. ¡Un niño! Alguien me lo trajo, envuelto en mantas. Era precioso, aunque no parara de llorar.

Me sentía feliz, completa. Ahora ya tenía todo lo que quería. El dolor no importaba. El niño se calmo, y pude observarlo un poco mejor, reconocer sus rasgos. Era igual a Finnick.

Siempre me había parecido absurdo que los padres dijeran que los bebés se parecían a alguien, porque siempre los había visto feos, llorones y sin pelo. Pero mi hijo tenía pelo. Una fina capa de pelo rojizo. ¡Oh, madre mía, mi hijo era pelirrojo!

Un rato después me hicieron sentarme en una silla de ruedas, pero todavía tenía el niño en mis brazos. Alguien me llevó a la sala donde había estado antes, y entonces vi a Finnick sentado en la silla del hospital y con la cabeza caída en la cama. Estaba dormido.

Me dejaron a su lado, y tuve dudas sobre si despertarlo. Se veía tan cansado. Pero pensé que querría ver a nuestro hijo, así que lo desperté.

—Papá…

—Mpfff…

—Papá despierta…

—Ay, hola Annie

—Alguien ha venido a verte

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía que le faltaba el aire. Miró al bebe, a mí, al bebé y a mí unas cuantas veces, hasta que habló.

—Es… ¿Es ella? ¿De verdad? ¿Está bien?

—Si… y es él, yo tenía razón.

—Como que… hay madre… si…

Se le hizo una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba a nuestro hijo, que se había dormido en mis brazos. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

—Puedo… ¿puedo cogerlo?

—Claro… ¡pero cuidado con su cabecita!

Se lo pasé y él lo cogió como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Me habría gustado guardar esa imagen en mi mente para siempre. Finnick cogiendo a nuestro hijo. Lo acunó un poco y dijo.

—Hola mi pequeñajo… ¿Qué pasa contigo eh? Anda que eres un impaciente… nos has despertado a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿sabes? Ay… Annie, que bonito te ha salido…

—Tú también has tenido que ver mi amor…

—Pero tu… ¿y él está bien? ¿Le han mirado todo? ¿El corazón, los pulmones…?

—Está bien Finn, no te preocupes

—No me lo puedo creer… es precioso Annie ¿Y ya tienes el nombre?

—¿Yo? Sí, tengo una idea… pero tú también puedes escogerlo

—Ni hablar. La decisión es tuya

—¿En serio?

—Claro que si, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Bueno…

Era una decisión difícil. En un primer momento había pensado en ponerle Finnick, pero al fin y al cabo sería muy confuso vivir con dos Finnicks en casa. Buscaba un nombre que tuviera algún significado, pero mi corazón me pedía a gritos que le pusiera su nombre. Un nombre que me atormentaba por las noches, pero el cual no quería olvidar. Quería que nuestro hijo viviera por él.

—Yo había pensado… en ponerle Elrik

—¿Elrik?

—Si… pero… bueno, ya sé que es un poco siniestro, pero me gustaría que él…

—No, está bien. Es genial.

—¿Sí?

—Claro que sí. Elrik Odair. Suena bien.

—No, me gustaría ponerle un segundo nombre…

—¿Cual más?

—Finnick. Elrik Finnick Odair. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Gracias Annie

—De nada amor

.

**N/A: ¡Ya ha nacido el bebé! ahora solo quedan dos capítulos para el final de la historia. El siguiente, será el epílogo, y el otro el capítulo entre la boda y volveré, que será un poco... fuerte (y dadme tregua, que es la primera vez que hago algo así)**

** No había pensado en hacer capítulos con el pequeño Elrik recien nacido, pero si me dais ideas a lo mejor puedo hacer algo. Pero es que no me salía nada bien, osea que si no me inspirais o me inspiro saltaré al epilogo directamente. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el detalle de llamarlo Elrik, me parecía interesante. **

**¡Gracias por las reviews y nos vemos en el epílogo o en cualquier cosa que me dé por hacer!**


	31. FA Epílogo: Un nuevo inicio

Elrik estaba nadando en la playa, intentando pescar con el tridente de su padre. Se le daba bastante bien, pero no podía manejar algo que era más alto que él, total, solo tenía doce años. Normalmente usaba el suyo, que era más corto y menos mortífero, pero le había dejado que lo cogiera para que no me diera más la lata.

Mientras tanto Mags, nuestra segunda hija de seis años, intentaba hacer una red de pescar. Pero era demasiado impaciente para hacer una bien hecha.

—Mags, creo que tu hermano necesita ayuda…

—Ya voy mamá, ¡espera que acabe de atarlo!

Mags era una nadadora excelente, pero no era por eso que la quería mandar al agua. Tenía que hablar con Finnick y este no tardaría en llegar del puerto. Mags cogió la red y se fue con su hermano al agua, mientras tanto yo los observaba de cerca, preguntándome si pescarían algo entre los dos.

Hoy era el dia de la cosecha. Tenía sentimientos encontrados frente a eso. Elrik ya tenía la edad, pero no tendría que pasar por ella, ni Mags, ni ningún niño más. Pero sin embargo no podía estar contenta del todo. Sentía un poco de remordimiento, pero sabía que se me pasaría cuando fuera a dejar flores al monumento y otra caracola a la tumba de Mags.

—¡Hola Annie!

—¡Finnick! ¡No me metas estos sustos hombre!

—Perdona… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No ibais a ver a la señora Everdeen?

—Sí, pero luego nos hemos venido aquí a pasar la tarde, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… Oye, ¿es mi tridente lo que Elrik lleva en la mano? ¡Le he dicho mil veces que no lo coja sin mi permiso!

—Le he dicho yo que lo coja, porque tengo que decirte algo…

—¿Pasa algo malo? Mierda, ahora vuelvo, creo que el lumbreras este le ha pinchado a Mags en el brazo…

Se levantó y se fue corriendo a por ellos. Cuando llegó miró, y en efecto, Mags tenía una pequeña rascada en el brazo. Me acerqué a ellos mientras escuchaba a Finnick decir.

—As de tener cuidado, ¡cabestro! ¿Qué pasaría si este fuera uno de los tridentes envenenados del tío Beete? Tienes que cogerlo de más arriba, porque no llegas… además, ¿Qué intentáis pescar?

—Esos peces verdes… -Dijo Mags a media voz.

—Déjalos Finnick, seguro que lo conseguirán solos–Intervine.

Finnick me miró extrañado, pero salió del agua. Cuando volvimos a la arena me dijo divertido.

—No lo conseguirán, esos peces son muy escurridizos… pero tú ya lo sabes, ¿no?

—Evidentemente, pero eso los mantendrá distraídos durante un buen rato, al menos el rato que tarde en decirte una cosa

—¿Que cosa?

—Hoy la señora Everdeen me ha dicho algo –intenté poner voz seria para asustarlo

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que habrá que agrandar la casa, porque cinco ya no cabemos

—Pero y… oh, Annie, ¿tú estás… estas embarazada?

—¡si!

— ¿otra vez?

—¿Como que otra vez? ¡Eres tú, que eres un promiscuo!

—¡Yo no soy un promiscuo! ¡Ay Annie! ¡Seremos padres otra vez!

—¿Y te alegras?

—¡Cómo no me voy a alegrar! Eres maravillosa Annie…

—Gracias Finnick…

Finnick me besó con amor mientras me levantaba por los aires. Pero alguien nos interrumpió. Elrik

—¡Papá!

—¿Sí? –Contestó Finnick.

—¡Es que no podemos pescar los pececitos!

—¡Y tu puedes pescar todos los peces del mundo! –Saltó Mags.

—Eso es imposible… -Dijo Elrik

—No es imposible, papá pescó una vez un tiburón, ¡me lo dijo mamá!

—¿Un tiburón? –Me preguntó Finnick, curioso.

—Déjalos creer, hombre

—¡Venga papá!

—De acuerdo, ¿vamos Annie?

—Ya verás que yo los pesco antes que tú…

—Tendremos que verlo

Salimos al agua y entre los cuatro intentamos pescar los escurridizos peces. Finnick ayudaba a Elrik a agarrar el tridente mientras yo ayudaba a Mags con su red. Y en ese momento, entre las olas, con mi familia, me dí cuenta de que quizás nunca llegaria a pescar esos peces, pero supe que mi felicidad irá aumentando y nunca desaparecerá si estaban junto a mí. Y esto solo significaba un nuevo inicio.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Oh! Se ha acabado la historia... creo que me hecharé a llorar. **

** No, ahora en serio, este no es el verdadero final pero todabía queda el capítulo de la noche de bodas. **

**Me alegró muchísimo que mi historia les haya gustado, al menos tanto como a mí escribirla. A sido un placer leer sus reviews y abrir el correo y ver un montón de alertas. Me habeis ayudado a continuar. **

** Me abría gustado escribir un poco más esta historia, pero tampoco quería alargarla tanto, además que no me quedaba nada decente. Y ahora los agradecimientos. **

** Agradezco las reviews de: **

**07Vampire-Ghost **

**Annggi **

**Sorcieres de la Neige **

**Annie de Odair (una vez preguntaste mi edad: 14 años)**

**Valerie Grimm **

**Mafer Criss Anderson **

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi **

**thebookworm-123 **

**lizzie**

**The-Queen-Nasuda **

**Black Andro **

**wildsasuke-kun (siento no haber llebado a cabo tu idea, me gustaba, a lo mejor hago algun oneshot de eso)**

**Sabaku No Kuraii **

**eleniux96 **

**leahnne**

**Y a toda esa otra gente que me ha puesto en story alert, favorite story etc, y a tí, si has llegado asta aquí, y aunque no te has manifestado te ha gustado la historia. **

** Un placer escribir para vosotros/as. Nos vemos en el último capitulo que publicaré en este fic, aunque si teneis curiosidad estoy escribiendo un Gale-Madge, solo digo eso :D**

** ¡Nos vemos en: La verdadera primera vez!**


	32. La verdadera primera vez

**¡ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo es un poco fuerte (contiene temas sexuales) aunque no os alarmeis, es bastante Fluff. Esta situado entre los capítulos La boda y Volveré. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, por lo que me gustaría que me dierais vuestra sincera opinión, con una review o un mensaje privado. **

**Nos volveremos a ver (si quereis) en el próximo fic que estoy ideando y que pronto colgaré. ¡Sed felices!**

**Finnick POV**

Dejé a Annie en el suelo mientras mi cabeza iba a mil por hora. Ella… ¿querría? No estaba seguro. Es más, no estaba nada seguro. Annie era demasiado diferente como para saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Habiendo pasado por lo que había pasado no me extrañaría nada que me rechazara, aunque dejé que ella tomara la decisión.

Annie me miró, también expectante. Entonces entendí que los dos no sabíamos que hacer. A mí la idea no me desagradaba, para decir la verdad. Aunque cuando pensaba en tener relaciones con Annie no podía evitar el pensamiento de corromperla. Ella era tan inocente, tan dulce, tan… tan Annie. Y yo, era el chico del capitolio. Una mala combinación mirara por donde la mirara.

Pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos. Concretamente besándome. Le respondí, pero algo andaba mal. Estaba nerviosa, temblaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Me arrastró prácticamente a la cama, pero no podía ser. No así. La separé de mí y se echo a llorar. ¿Pero qué…?

—Annie, que te pasa

—Yo no… yo tengo que…

—Hey… no hace falta Annie, tranquila

—No… si yo quiero…

Vaya. Eso me había pillado por sorpresa.

—Pero tengo… tengo miedo, aunque te quiero pero… estoy…

—Shhh… ya está, no pasa nada, calma…

La acerqué un poco más y la abracé. Nos tumbamos en la cama y nos quedamos un rato así. La experiencia me decía que tenía que ir con cuidado, tranquilamente, cuando se trataba de ella. Que ella era diferente. Que ella no sabía de esto. Aunque al fin y al cabo… ¿yo sabía? Había hecho de todo con las señoras del capitolio, más bien dicho me había dejado hacer de todo. Pero ella era diferente. La tenía que ayudar. Pero tampoco sabía mucho como hacerlo.

Acaricié la espalda de Annie mientras con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura. Tenía la mirada pensativa. Estaba pensando en algo, y parecía concentrada, pues se le habían hecho unas pequeñas arrugas en el entrecejo. Se las alisé con un dedo mientras decía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que te quiero

—¿Y por eso pones esa cara de enfadada?

—No, pero es que quiero… pero no sé cómo hacerlo

Solté una pequeña risa. Al parecer estábamos los dos igual.

—¿De qué ríes?

—Yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo

Ella también empezó a reír.

—¡Anda ya!

—Te lo digo en serio

—¿Pero qué diferencia hay?

—Una muy grande. Que yo te quiero. ¿Te parece suficiente?

—De momento si… pero sigo estando en desventaja

—¿Entonces quieres que te ayude?

—Me encantaría

Me sonrió y me lo tomé como un sí. La besé, primero lentamente pero aumentando la intensidad poco a poco. Se quedó debajo de mí y la abracé, acariciando su espalda. Me hacía gracia ver como Annie no sabía dónde poner las manos: En mi pelo, en mi espalda, en mis brazos, otra vez en mi pelo. Se movía nerviosamente y temblaba un poco todavía, aunque suspiraba y sonreía. Decidí cogerle las manos delicadamente para que se relajara un poco, pero me equivoqué.

Se tensó de golpe y se soltó las manos rápidamente. Se quedó con la mirada perdida y después escondió su cara entre los brazos. Oh, mierda, ¿que había hecho? Susurré que lo sentía en su oído, le dije donde estaba y que estaba a salvo conmigo, como solía hacer cuando se ausentaba de la realidad. Poco a poco se destapó de la cabeza y me miró, arrepentida. Me dijo que lo sentía, que era culpa suya. ¿Culpa suya el que? ¿Qué un cerdo asqueroso hubiera abusado de ella?

Le besé la frente intentando tranquilizarla, y ya di la noche por perdida. Pero no importaba, porque tenía a mi Annie para siempre, no importaba que hoy me tenia que enfriar. Lo haría todo por ella, incluso esperar.

Pero ella me volvió a besar, intentando retomarlo. Bueno, si ella quería no me iba a negar, ¿verdad? Pero esta vez dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera con sus manos, total, era suyo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Tan rojas que parecían pequeños tomates. Cuando despegaba mis labios de los suyos la podía ver sonreír. Era un alivio, después de todo.

Mis manos fueron inevitablemente a los márgenes de su vestido, y por primera vez abrió los ojos, mirándome asustados. Pero pronto me abrazó y me dejó que desatara su vestido.

Se lo quité poco a poco, como lo hacía todo. No es que quisiera ir más rápido, de hecho eso lo hacía más diferente, y me hacía sentir mejor. Vivir el momento. Con Annie. Su vestido cayó por el margen de la cama, igual que mi camisa.

¿Y ahora qué? Pensé. Me paré a admirarla. Tampoco era nada nuevo, pues ya la había visto con un biquini con anterioridad, pero verla en ropa interior era diferente. Acaricié con cuidado su vientre, con cuidado. No quería asustarla. Tuvo un estremecimiento general y se puso más roja todavía.

Entonces me cogió y me dio la vuelta, quedando ella encima de mí. Entreabrió los ojos un poco, con miedo, y acarició mi torso. Su tacto era como las olas del mar en un dia calmado. Pero en vez de relajarme como lo solían hacer me hacían sentir un mar de sensaciones nuevas.

Realmente nunca había sentido esas sensaciones con anterioridad. Deseo. Un deseo diferente de tener a Annie. Era curioso. En el capitolio solo tenía que concentrarme en no vomitarles en la cara.

Trazó diseños en mi piel mientras yo no podía parar de suspirar. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía pero era sin duda nuevo para mí. Casi tan nuevo como para ella.

Finalmente me despedí de su sujetador, y bueno, era la cosa más natural que había visto hasta ahora. Ni tatuajes, ni perforaciones, ni cicatrices post operación (casi tan siniestras como el resultado de la operación), ni nada extraño que hubiera visto antes. Solo piel. Blanca, más blanca que su ya pálida piel. Cada vez me sorprendía más que fuera tan hermosa.

Sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda ahora, y me electrificaban mucho más que la descarga que sufrí en la arena. Quemaban más que cualquier fetiche extraño que hubiera tenido que realizar antes. Miré el rostro de Annie, que me miraba tímidamente. No, no debía saber qué efecto lograba en mí.

Poco a poco nos fuimos desprendiendo de la ropa, que caía por los cantos de la cama. Si antes creía que Annie estaba roja, a hora había entrado en ebullición. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía los labios cuando no los besaba. Pero sabía cómo arreglarlo. Me acerqué a su oído y le dije entre un suspiro y el otro.

—Te quiero, Annie Odair…

Ella sonrió más todavía y abrió los ojos. Menuda vista. Annie con el pelo alborotado, los labios rojos, la piel sudada y los ojos muy brillantes. Estaba hermosa, tan hermosa que creía que iba a explotar. De hecho algo iba a explotar en mí pronto.

Con la poca mente racional que me quedaba intenté buscar alguna señal que me indicara que estaba lista. No era fácil, pero entonces me miró y asintió levemente. No lo pensé dos veces y me uní a ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez y se mordió los labios. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, tan salada como el mar mismo. Entonces apareció esa necesidad. Esa insaciable necesidad de protegerla de lo que le hiciera daño, de lo más mínimo que fuera. A veces esta necesidad me importunaba, pero no la podía evitar.

Así que intenté apartarme de ella, pero ella me agarró. Negó con la cabeza y yo esperé nervioso a que se acostumbrara. Finalmente me permití moverme, y una oleada de sensaciones nuevas me embargó. No, no podía ser más feliz. Era físicamente imposible.

Tras un rato más un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda, y a juzgar por Annie sucedió lo mismo. Se dejó caer en el colchón, entre mis brazos, mientras recuperaba el aliento, tranquila.

Y caí en el sueño más tranquilo y profundo que hubiera experimentado hasta aquel entonces.


End file.
